Ares' and Aphrodite's crazy journey through space and time
by PoweredByDarkness
Summary: *Massive Crossover between various games, films, tv-series and books/book series. Examples are Attack on Titans, Lord of the Rings, World of Warcraft, The Witcher… Ares and Aphrodite are sent to many different worlds. Now they have to find a way back to the Olympus while they also have to help and rescue the people and the worlds on which they were teleported randomly.
1. Chapter I - The mysterious necklace

Author's note: This story will contain many different video game worlds, tv-series worlds, films-worlds and characters out of these universes. I don't own any of these characters. This story will contains many battle scenes and plot points of different universes. Remember that these worlds are always alternative universes.

If you don't want to read all fandoms, because you are not familiar with every fandom then you can look at the chapter's titles and pick out the fandoms you want to read. If you have any ideas for future chapters tell me them in a review or private message.

* * *

 _ **Chapter I - The mysterious necklace**_

"He has to be somewhere in the near" the man whispered and looked at the small amulet in his left hand. The amulet's blue crystal glowed brighter when he held it in the near of the walls, which were around him. Its glow faded when he held the amulet in another direction and its glow faded completely when he held it towards the direction were the room's only entrance and exit was. The man stepped a meter forward and stopped in front of the massive wall which was made out of grey cobble stones.

 _This doesn't make sense… Where is he? He has to be here_ the man thought and observed the wall. He placed his hands on the wall and searched the wall for holes or hidden entrances. He found nothing and that made him really frustrated. His frustration and his impatience caused that he destroyed the wall with a simple punch, without hesitation. The wall was blown up and its remains were spread around the room, in which the man stood and the remains were also spread in the new room behind the destroyed wall.

The room was very large, the man suggested that it was at least five meters tall, twenty meters long and ten meters wide. The man entered the room and spotted another person who stood in front of a mountain, which consisted out of chests filled with gold, treasures and other valuable items. The mountain consisted out of at least twelve chests, all of them were filled to the brim with treasures. The treasure chests were overfilled so that a lot of gold coins, jewels and other expensive stuff had poured in a massive river, out of the chests and had spread above the ground so that almost the entire floor was covered by gold.

The person, in front of the mountain, was dressed like a thief or a mercenary. His head was covered by a brown hood and the lower part of his face was covered by a black scarf, only his eyes and his forehead were visible. The man wondered why the thief didn't wore expensive clothes which could reflect his richness, although he had horded a large treasure in this room. Instead he wore worn out and slightly damaged leather clothes, which didn't serve as a good protection anymore. The man was wondering why the thief hadn't bought better clothing and better equipment, he couldn't accept the assumption that the thief was too stingy to buy clothes.

The thief hadn't noticed the man who had entered his treasure room. The man cleared his throat, the thief turned around immediately and observed the man, his eyes were widened in shock and surprise.

"Who are you?" the thief shouted out and drew his sabre, which hung on his belt and definitely had seen better days. The man's lips formed to a smile and he kept looking at the thief without responding.

"Answer my question or you will regret it. Who are you?" the thief asked again and stepped closer towards the man who stood there and looked at him, with an unimpressed expression on his face. The thief shifted his sabre in his left hand while a blue magical sphere appeared, a few centimeters above the palm of his other hand. The thief threw the sphere at the man who had intruded his treasure room. The sphere exploded but the man wasn't harmed by it.

"Impossible! How…How did you survive my technique? How are you still able to stand after the explosion and why are you unharmed?" the thief asked, his voice was filled with panic and fear and his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

The man caressed with his fingers through his long blond hair, his calmness mocked and frustrated the thief. The thief snarled and rushed towards the man, he avoided the attack by making a short step to the left side. The thief stumbled over the man's outstretched left leg and fell to the ground, his head crashed onto the ground which caused a lacerated wound on the thief's exposed forehead. The thief groaned in pain and he was about to stand up as the man kicked him and forced him back on the ground.

"Do you really want to know who I am?" the blond man asked with a wide grin on his face. The thief didn't responded, instead he shot a deadly glare at the man who stood above him.

"Fine then I will tell you who I am" the man said and his smile became wider and a bit arrogant "I'm not a mortal weakling like you"

"What are you? A god?" the thief asked, he gritted his teeth and kept looking at the handsome blond man.

"You nailed it" the man said and walked circles around the thief who kept resting on the ground.

"I don't believe you. You can't be a god. A god would never hunt a normal thief like me"

"Normal thief? You are the most wanted and dangerous thief and assassin in the mortal world. You killed hundreds of innocent men, woman and children in one of your missions. You murdered these people for what? Gold? Treasures? Reputation? Was your reward more worth than the lives of hundred innocent humans? The man asked, trying to make the thief feel guilty.

The thief was silent for a moment then he answered "Yes it was. These unimportant people meant nothing for me, only the mass of gold is important. So what do you want? I could pay you. I can give you a small share of my treasure. I could give you gold coins, magical objects or jewels. Tell me what you want to have!" the thief said and got up. The blond man's face had started to express boredom and lack of interest as soon as the thief had started to talk about giving him something. The thief noticed that and said "Fine. I get that you don't want to get payed so when tell me why you are here and who you are"

The blond man stopped behind him and hesitated for a small moment before he responded "I'm a god and I'm here to capture you and bring you to the humans then they can give you the punishment you deserve".

The thief started to laugh. "You are still believing that you are a god that is funny. No god would waste his time looking for me"

"Most of the gods are too busy for that but I've the time for that, besides I promised my wife that I will protect the mortals and she will reward me for that in a special way. That's one of the reasons why I will catch you. I will make sure that no innocent people will die or be harmed by your hand" the man explained, his lips were formed to a wide smile.

"You are talking bullshit you crazy arrogant fool" the thief shouted aroused and charged at the man. He performed a quick strike but his blade was shattered in millions of small pieces as it collided with the man's massive armor, which colour was a mix between dark red and bronze. The thief snarled and clenched his left hand to a fist, his plan was to dig it as deep as possible in the man's face but his plan failed because his fist touched the man's face without hurting him or causing a wound.

"Is that all you have got? You mortals are so weak but you still think that you are stronger than everyone else. Only a god can defeat a god. Remember my words when the mortals will send you to the underworld after they have punished you for your crimes" the man said and snapped with his fingers. The thief was flung against the wall on the opposite side of the room, he landed hard on the ground and was unconscious immediately.

"I told you that I'm a god" the man said more to himself than to the unconscious thief, shaking his head slowly in disbelieve about the man's foolishness. He opened a portal, making sure that the thief would land in a prison of one of the nations which were looking for him since years, before he flung him through it. He closed the portal and observed the mass of gold, treasures and other valuable objects. He spotted a few rings, amulets and jewellery which would be loved by women. The man walked to the treasure chest mountain and picked a few amulets, necklaces and rings out of it.

 _I'm pretty sure that Aphrodite will like these masterpieces of jewellery. I can't wait to get rewarded after I gave her these masterpieces. I can't wait to see her beautiful eyes lit up in excitement._ The man's lips were formed to a self-confident smile, his body started to tingle in excitement as he thought of Aphrodite's beautiful body, her beautiful hips and her large breasts. He already felt that something was growing between his legs. He didn't hesitate and opened a portal and used a spell to transport the entire treasure mountain through the portal. He stepped through it and arrived in his treasury.

The treasury's floor and walls were made out of the best, most expensive and most excellent marble which existed in the world of the mortals and in the world of the gods and immortals. The walls were decorated by various extravagant paintings and a lot of statues stood in front of these walls. In front of the statues stood dozens of shelf lines which were filled with very large treasure chests. Almost every treasure chest was filled with gold, jewels and other expensive items.

The man snapped and a few servants appeared and started to put the chests in the empty shelves. The man smiled satisfied and walked out of his treasury. He came into a long corridor which walls and floor were made out of the same expensive marble and they were decorated in the same way as the walls of the treasury. Statues of beautiful women and muscular warriors stood, in a distance of five meters to each other, in front of the walls. He followed the corridor until he came to its end and arrived in another, much larger room.

The statues in the room, which stood in front of the walls too, were made out of gold instead out of marble. From the ceiling hung many large, expensive and beautiful chandeliers which were made out of pure gold and decorated by the rarest and most expensive jewels. In the middle of the room stood a very large bed, which was made out of gold too. The blankets and the pillows were made out of finest and most exquisite fabrics, half of the pillowcases were tuned by gold while the rest had a pink colour and were shaped in form of hearts.

On top of the bed laid the most beautiful woman he ever had seen in his entire life. Her beauty was indescribable. She was almost naked only her lower regions were partly covered by a blanket. Her body was slim but her curves were elegantly proportioned. Her breasts were round and full, her nipples exposed and stiff because she was really turned on. Her belly was flat and her ass was round, well-formed and very sexy. Her skin had a natural colour and he knew that it was smoother than a baby's butt. Her face was lovelier and more beautiful than the face of every other living being in the entire universe. Her eyes were green and shining like leafs in the spring, her full lips were rosy like cherry and her nose perfected her face even more. She had long blond, curly hair which reached to her hip and he knew, although he was not close to her, that it smelled like peaches. The woman was no other than Aphrodite, the goddess of love and the most beautiful woman in the universe. No one could resist her, no man no woman and this man wasn't able to resist neither.

The feeling of excitement rushed through his body and rested in his nether region. He observed her beautiful form, his mouth hung wide open as his gazes rested on her breasts and then shifted to her legs and to the area between them.

She was laying in an erotic pose on the bed, her left hand was toying with her hair while the index finger of her other hand was sucked by a young female red head, who was also beautiful but not as beautiful as Aphrodite. Behind her sat another beautiful woman with long blue hair, who massaged Aphrodite's left shoulder with her left hand while the other hand was kneading the love goddess's right breast softly.

The man looked at the bed, on which the three beautiful women sat but he just had eyes for Aphrodite. His eyes realised the presence of the other women but he only payed attention to the goddess of love and he totally ignored Aphrodite's servants in this moment.

"Ares my dear husband, I'm so happy that you are done with your duty and have some time for me" Aphrodite said, her red juicy lips were formed to a sexy and playful smile. She changed her position, so that she laid on her belly. She pressed her elbows in the mattress and rested her gorgeous head on her palms. Her legs were bent and her lower thighs hung in the air while her upper thighs rested on the bed.

Aphrodite knew that Ares had no other choice than looking at her well-curved and attractive butt. She looked quickly at her two servants and smiled as she spotted the desire and need in their eyes. She was asking herself if they would choose her or Ares if they would have the choice to sleep with on the two gods of the Olympus.

She looked back at her husband and licked her lips. He still wore his massive armor, which annoyed her because she wanted to see his handsome and very muscular body. Ares walked towards her and stopped in front of the bed. He looked down at his wife, whose ass was groped by her servants and who had started to lick her lips in a very erotic way after Ares had started to take off his upper armor, revealing his very muscular upper body slowly.

His abs had the form of a ten pack and his entire upper body showed not a single hair. Aphrodite really liked the view and she felt that her lower region became a little wet by the pure sight of this gorgeous body. Unlike the attempts of her servants, the pure view of Ares exposed upper body was enough to really kindle her lust. Aphrodite also liked women a lot but none of them could kindle the same intensity of lust in her which Ares could kindle with ease.

She could fully understand why so many women were attracted by him. She was glad that she was his wife instead of a random woman who would never be as beautiful as her. She knew that Ares also visited other woman and she was doing the same with women and men but she was always his favourite and he was her favourite lover.

Ares kept standing in front of the bed, he was saying nothing just staring at the most beautiful being in front of him. He was glad that Aphrodite couldn't see that he was really excited to see her or they two would be tangled together before he would have had the chance to show her his presents for her.

"I've missed you so much baby… Our servants are trying their best but they can't fully satisfy me, not as good as you can do" Aphrodite said with a low and erotic voice, she ignored the hurt looks of her servants and focused fully on the God of War. Her gaze hung on his handsome face, his beautiful blue eyes, on his attractive chin and his charming smile. She regarded his beautiful blond hair which reached to the back of his head and had a similar blond tone to hers. Normally he wore his hair shortly and she really liked that. He only wore his hair longer when he had been on a journey or a mission for long time and hadn't had the time to cut it.

Her gaze shifted quickly to his muscular chest and rested there for a while then her gaze shifted to his abs while her left hand had sneaked between her body and the mattress. She snapped with the fingers of her other hand and gave her servants a sign. The servants nodded, they crawled to the goddess of love and kissed her passionately then they stood up, their arms were placed around each other's waist while they swayed their hips in a very erotic way and walked out of the room. Aphrodite pulled Ares on the bed and hugged him immediately. Her hands roamed over his upper muscular upper body and caressed it softly at first then more roughly.

She placed kisses on his abs and left many red lipstick prints on his upper body. Ares wondered why she always put lipstick on her lips, her lips already had a natural red colour and looked stunningly beautiful without lipstick. The answer came in his mind quickly, Aphrodite liked to mark her _territory_ with lipstick prints and love bites, especially on her _properties_ necks. Aphrodite placed her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. She captivated his lips with hers and kissed him passionately, her hands were massaging his muscular belly. She felt that Ares hands started to roam, first they rested on her belly then they trailed to her breasts and toyed with them before they shifted to her upper tights and caressed them carefully.

Aphrodite pulled away and regarded her husband's handsome face, she stared in his beautiful blue eyes and caressed his cheeks with her thumps as she took his face in her hands. Ares leaned in and placed a soft kiss of her rosy lips then his head shifted to her neck. She could feel his hot and steamy breath on her skin which felt incredible good. She closed her eyes as she felt Ares kissing and biting her neck softly, his intention was to leave love bits on her skin because, like his wife, he loved to _mark_ his _territory_.

Ares continuing biting her skin softly, his hands roamed over her upper body and hung long on her large and sexy rounds. Ares kissed his way up to her earlobe and bit it softly, a quite moan escaped out of the goddess lips, which was a sign that she enjoyed his caresses. Ares placed his arms around her waist and pulled her on his lap then he stopped kissing her neck after he had left many love bites on it which would mark her for days. Aphrodite caressed his upper body then her hand roamed southwards, she kissed her husband passionately and bit his lower lip. She inserted her tongue after Ares had parted his lips and she licked every reachable corner of his mouth. Ares inserted his tongue in her mouth and they fought for dominance. Aphrodite won with ease and pushed him on the bed, she lay down on top of him, her knees rubbed his upper tights and her feet caressed his feet.

"I have a nice surprise for you my love" Ares whispered in her ear and stroke her back with his left hand while his other hand roamed over her lower body and rested on a certain spot which caused that a loud moan came out of the goddess of love and beauty's lips. Aphrodite regarded the area between his legs which made him laugh. "No I didn't mean this kind of a surprise" Ares said and a beautiful necklace appeared in his hands.

The necklace was made out of pure gold and a very brilliant red gemstone was built in. The necklace was also decorated by other gemstones and jewels but they were smaller by a lot and didn't shine as bright as the red gemstone. Aphrodite sensed that the necklace was filled with magic, she was wondering what it does.

This necklace is so beautiful Ares. Thank you so much" Aphrodite said and bent down. She caught Ares in a passionate kiss, their tongues wrestled and the goddess won again.

"I'm glad that you like it. Ares responded and put the necklace around her neck. Aphrodite let a beautiful, very expensive hand mirror appear in her left hand, which had been a small present from one of Ares' journeys years ago. Her lips were formed to a wide smile as she admired her naked upper body with the beautiful necklace around her neck.

"It fits you pretty well" Ares complimented and placed his hands on her bust, caressing it softly. He regarded Aphrodite, whose eyes were closed and a loud moan escaped her lips. The gods kept kissing, snuggling and cuddling together then they had a lot of fun together until they were exhausted after hours of constant love making without a pause. Aphrodite was more than satisfied and placed hot and steamy kisses on his neck.

His hands roamed over her body and caressed her soft skin. He accidently touched the red, bright glowing gemstone and suddenly they were somewhere else. Ares set upright and observed the new surroundings.

"Where are we?" Ares asked. He looked around and noticed that they stood in a small room. The room was not very special, it was very little, and its floor was made out of normal, solid wood while the walls were made out of simple stones. In the middle of the room stood a normal wooden table with four chairs, which were also made out of solid wood. The furniture was not expensive, so that Ares suggested that the family, which was living here, was not very rich. Ares noticed that this room was the house's living room and kitchen at the same time.

"I don't know. It seems that we landed in a poor household but I never have seen this decoration style in the god world or in the mortal world" Aphrodite said. Ares turned around and noticed that, like him, Aphrodite was still naked. He snapped his fingers and his lower body got covered by his armor immediately.

"Ah c'mon my love you are spoiling my fun" Aphrodite said and stepped to her husband. She stroke his abs softly with her left hand while her other hand rubbed his strong back. She trailed her right left hand upwards and put her right arm around his neck, lowering his head a little bit so that her face could reach his, while she was staying on her tiptoes. She captured his lips then bit his lower lips softly. Her tongue sneaked in his mouth after his lips had parted. Ares kissed her back, inserting his own tongue and the couple kissed for a few minutes.

Ares pulled back and said "We don't know if somebody is inside this house or if somebody will return sooner or later. This room doesn't seem to be abandoned so staying naked her is not an option. You should wear something too my love"

Aphrodite giggled, her lips were formed to a small smile as she responded "No man or woman had ever asked me to take on any clothes. You haven't asked me to get dressed in the thousands of years we have been together.

"I know and normally I wouldn't ask that but we don't know where we are so we should at least be dressed, to prevent that we scandalize someone. Please my love" Ares begged. Aphrodite thought about his request and then her lips were formed to a wide grin as she said "Fine but you owe me a favour"

"I will everything what you want me to do" the blond man said and looked at his wife. The blond goddess placed a soft kiss on his lips and then her hands started to roam over her own body. Her hands rested very long on her breasts and on her ass before they trailed over her other body parts. This looked indescribable sexy and Ares tried hard to resist against his lust for doing it with her on the table in this exact moment.

Ares kept looking at his wife whose body got covered by a beautiful white dress, which was made out of the finest and most expensive material which existed in the god world. Ares had never thought that he was glad one day that Aphrodite would wear a dress through which someone couldn't see her bosom or her private parts.

"That's a very nice dress" Ares complimented.

"Yes it is but I like the dresses more which are more revealing than this" Aphrodite responded and placed soft kisses on her lover's neck.

"I know. I like them too but we are not here to have an orgy. We have to find out where we are and how this necklace is working because it seems that it brought us to this place.

"I would like to have an orgy with you and other women" Aphrodite said, the normal erotic tone in her voice was more intense than usual"

"I know that my love but we really have to get a clue where we are"

"You could also open a portal so what we could get out of here" Aphrodite said and kept kissing Ares' neck, leaving many love bits on his neck. Ares snapped his fingers but nothing happened. He tried it again but his second attempted to open a portal failed too.

"Hmmm… Normally that shouldn't happen. I don't know what is wrong. I can't open them. We have to find out where we are and find a way to get back to the Olympus" Ares said. Suddenly he heard voices which came from outside. Armor was wrapped around his upper body and a small dagger appeared above his hands. He crossed his hands behind his back and held the dagger tightly in the palm of his left hand.

Aphrodite stepped behind him and hid behind his massive figure. Her slender body was pressed against his back and she focused her gaze at the wooden door. She didn't know who will appear through the door but she felt save at Ares' side because she knew that he will always protect her.

"Don't worry my love everything is going to be fine" Ares whispered and clenched the dagger tightly as the door was opened and four persons stepped through it.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the censored version of the story. If you want to read the uncensored version then you have to write a review or send me a private message. Then I will tell you where you can find the uncensored version.


	2. Chapter II - Ares' attack on Titans

Author's note: Spoiler alert if you haven't watched Attack on Titan season 2

* * *

 _ **Chapter II – Ares' attack on Titans**_

One of the persons, who had entered, had carried a lot of thin branches which were dropped on the ground as soon as he had spotted the two strange persons. It was a boy in the age of eighteen who had brown short hair and bright green eyes. He wore clothes which look very unfamiliar for the two gods. They had travelled through the entire mortal world but they had never seen clothes which looked similar to the ones the young man was wearing. The gods didn't know that it was normal in the man's world to wear a yellow t-shirt and a brown vest which covered half of his upper body. His trouser was white and he wore boots which were brown and reached to his knees.

Next to him stood a young woman, who was in the same age as the young man. She wore the same clothes and a red scarf around her neck. She had short black hair, which reached right to her chin and beautiful eyes darted out of her beautiful face. Behind her stood a woman who was a bit smaller and had a similar black hair colour. She was in her late thirties, her hair was tied up and hung mostly over her right shoulder. She was beautiful too but not as beautiful as the young woman and especially not as beautiful as Aphrodite. The woman looked at them, her yellow eyes were focused on Aphrodite first then her gaze shifted to Ares and then back to Aphrodite and hung on the love goddess.

The man next to the older woman was a bit taller than her and looked a few years older. He had long brown hair which reached to his shoulder. He wore glasses with round lens and a pencil moustache decorated his face. He totally ignored Ares and stared at Aphrodite, his mouth hung widely open. Ares would have suggested that these persons would have asked them why they were in their house or they would at least be angry but then it came in his mind that Aphrodite stood next to him so that every mortal and immortal creature couldn't think in her presence. Instead they only could look at her and did nothing because of her aura. Indeed the persons gaze's hung on the goddess, the only one who wasn't staring at Aphrodite was the young woman who was looking at Ares with a shy expression on her face, and her cheeks were reddened a little.

Ares looked at Aphrodite and signalised her that she should stop charming them so that they would act normal as if Aphrodite would be a normal beautiful woman instead of the gorgeous and sexy goddess of love. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and whispered "You are spoiling my fun again… You know that I like it when the people are stunned by beauty. I like it when they are not able to speak or act normal"

"I have the suspicion that we are in a place where we never have been before and we have to find out where we are and how we get out of here. Don't forget that my love" Ares responded and placed a soft kiss on the goddess' left cheek.

Ares noticed that she didn't like it but he knew that she knew that they would never find a way out of here if everyone would just stare at her all the time. Aphrodite casted an illusion on herself which caused that mortal people would see her as a normal, very beautiful woman instead of the gorgeous, erotic and super sexy goddess of love and beauty. She wouldn't be as beautiful as normal but she was still very beautiful so that people from both genders would be attracted by her, but not as intense as normally.

Aphrodite stepped on her tiptoes and kissed Ares passionate then she pulled away and started to perform a spell. The four persons started to blink after Aphrodite had performed the spell and they observed their surroundings and then they looked at the two gods.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" the older man asked, his face showed that he was confused and he observed Ares' armor. Ares looked at Aphrodite and then back at the man and asked "You don't know who we are?"

"No we don't" the woman, who seemed to be the mother of the two young adults, responded. Her face showed that she was worried and a bit in fear. Ares let the dagger disappear and he lifted his hands in the air, showing that he had no bad intentions. "We don't want to cause any trouble"

"So why are you in our house then if you don't want to cause trouble?" the young man asked. His father looked at him immediately after he had spoken and signalised him that he will handle this. His son nodded and looked back at the two strangers, still not knowing who they were.

"We saw a few men who tried to break in your house. I was able to stop them and drive them away. They had managed to open the door and get in. You can check the door, you can see the traces from the successful attempt" Ares lied. The young woman started to walk to the door but Ares was faster, he ran with such an incredible fast speed and prepared the door so that it really looked like someone had tried to break in then he returned to Aphrodite. None of the persons had noticed that he had done that. The woman observed the door and told the others that the door was really damaged because of a break in.

"My name is Ares and this is my wife Aphrodite. Do our names help you to know who we are?" the God of War asked and placed his right arm around the goddess. The mother shook her head and she said "No I'm sorry it's the first time we have seen you two and we have never heard about a married couple with your names"

"You don't need to be sorry. We never have been here before. We just thought that our reputation is known here. Anyways you know our names now so we want to know who you are" Aphrodite said and looked at the mother who was looking with her daughter at Ares while the two men were looking at Aphrodite.

"My name is Carla Yeager, these are my husband Grisha, my son Eren, my daughter Mikasa and this is our lovely home. We are thankful that you managed to drive out the intruders, hopefully they didn't stole anything. We don't have much, that's why I'm so surprised that someone had tried to break in but we are glad that you managed to drive them out" the mother said and pointed at the table as she invited the gods to sit down. She told Eren and Mikasa to take two additional chairs from outside. The young adults did as they were told and came back with two simple wooden chairs.

"One chair would have been enough" Aphrodite said and sat down on Ares' lap who had chosen to sit on the left most chair. "You are a sweet family" Aphrodite said smiling. Carla walked out of the room and came with a loaf of bread, cheese and pot filled with milk back.

Ares lifted his hands polite in the hand. "I appreciate your hospitality but we are not hungry or thirsty. Carla sat down and asked "Are you sure. Is there nothing we could offer to express our thankfulness?"

"I could imagine a few ways how you could express your thankfulness" Aphrodite said with a perverted smile and an erotic voice. Ares pressed his left hand on her mouth and shut her from speaking further "My lovely wife wanted to say that she wants to drink some milk" Ares responded quickly and took his hand away.

Carla, who looked at the couple with a raised eyebrow and a frown, stood up and filled a cup with milk then she gave it to Aphrodite who thanked her and drank the liquid. The milk taste different from all the milk's she had drank in the mortal world and in the world of the gods and immortal beings. She didn't know if it tasted better or worse than the milk's from other places but this milk was very delicious.

"This milk is very delicious thank you"

"You don't need to thank us"

Aphrodite smiled at Carla and emptied the glass. "We want to regard the surroundings. If you don't mind we will go now and come back later" Aphrodite said and toyed with her hair.

"Eren and Mikasa could accompany you and guide you through the city. They could show you everything" Grisha said and looked at his son and his adoptive daughter. Eren and Mikasa nodded and looked at the two gods.

"That's a good idea" Ares said and stood up. Aphrodite stood up too and linked her left arm with Ares' right arm. Mikasa and Eren stood up then they walked to the door and opened it, signalizing the two gods to follow them. Ares looked at his wife and noticed that the crystal of her necklace wasn't glowing anymore. He was wondering what this means but he had no idea.

Ares and Aphrodite looked around and checked the surroundings, after they had walked out of the house. They spotted other houses which looked similar to the house, in front of which they were currently standing. The streets between the houses were small because there was not enough space between the houses. The houses weren't that big but they were large enough so that a normal family of five persons could live in it.

Ares and Aphrodite were following Eren and Mikasa, Mikasa was walking closely to Ares and looked at him shyly while Eren stayed in the near of Aphrodite and tried hard to get her attention, without success. The group followed the long and thin streets until they came to a place which seemed to be a market. Various market stalls were built on this place and a lot of people walked from stall to stall and checked the offer or they bought something. Ares saw a few adults who wore similar clothes to Eren and Mikasa.

"Neither men or women wear this kind of clothes from the place where we are coming" Ares said and kept looking around for other people who wore brown vests and long leather boots.

"This is our uniform" Eren said shortly.

"Uniform? Are you serving in the military?" Ares asked.

"We are members of the Survey corps that means we are trained in combat against titans" Mikasa explained, her gaze still hung on the God of War.

"Titans?" Ares asked, wanting to know if she meant the titans which once ruled over his world or if she meant other creatures which just were named as titans.

"Yeah titans are big and ugly monsters who look like naked humans but they don't act like humans. They are our enemies and we have to fight them and kill them because they feast on humans" Mikasa explained.

"And you two are fighting against these monsters? Not bad for your age!" Ares said a bit astounded because they didn't look like warriors. He didn't know in which reality or world they had landed but he was pretty sure that this world was very different from the mortal world he used to know.

"Yes we have trained over the past years and we already had managed to take out a large amount of titans" Eren said, trying to impress Aphrodite, without success.

"From which place are you coming that you never had heard of them or had seen them" Mikasa asked curious and confused.

"We are coming from a very far province, far far away from this city" Ares lied.

"And you never met a titan? You are lucky" Mikasa said and looked at Ares who was observing the great offer of various fruits. Eren gave Aphrodite a juicy looking apple, he had recently bought while Ares and Mikasa had been busy with talking. Aphrodite thanked him took a bite. Mikasa bought an apple too and didn't hesitate to give the fruit to the God of War. Ares thanked her and gave her a warm smile, not noticing that Mikasa hid a blush behind her red scarf.

Aphrodite's smile became wider as she noticed that the young woman was attracted by her husband who didn't notice that. She looked at the young man who was sending loving and charming glares at her, she ignored him and kept looking at her husband, biting her lower lip as she imaged his nude body.

She was brought back out of her thoughts as Ares placed his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing her body against his'. The cold material of his armor felt incredible good against her skin but she would have preferred cuddling with him while he was wearing nothing. Unfortunately for her she had to be patient and had to wait until they find a way out this place.

"Why don't we split up in two groups and regard the city separated. Most of the streets are very slim so that it would be almost impossible to walk through it in a group of four" Eren proposed. Mikasa knew that, what Eren was saying wasn't true because most of the streets were by far wide enough for more than four people. She knew that Eren just wanted to separate them because he wanted to spend some time alone with Aphrodite. She didn't say something against it because it was in her own interest too. She didn't want to admit it but she had a deep crush on the muscular blond man, she had met half an hour ago.

"That's a good idea" Mikasa said smiling and linked her right arm with Ares' left arm, dragging him away from his wife. Ares looked at Mikasa then at Aphrodite who was smiling calmly at him and gave him a nod. Ares turned his attention back to Mikasa, ignoring the other citizen who kept looking at him, some of them were confused by the look of his armor, because they had never a person wearing armor before. Ares noticed that most of the women were staring at him, they seemed to be in love with him or at least attracted by him.

 _Aphrodite what have you done? I know that usual a lot of women are admiring me and are attracted by me but I've put my armor on which radiates an aura which should cause that women ignore me. I'm pretty sure that you have sabotaged my armor with your magic or you put your charming spell, which is stronger than the magic of my armor, on me so that all women admire me, as they would normally do. What do you want to achieve, my love?"_ Ares thought and ignored the women who were looking at him. He walked with Mikasa, unsure where she was guiding him. She brought him away from the market and they walked for ten minutes until they came to an abandoned house in the near of the huge white wall.

"That's a very huge wall" Ares statemented and looked at the long and thick wall, which was over fifty meters tall.

"Yes it is very huge and its purpose is to protect us against the titans" Mikasa answered and looked at Ares who was standing directly in front of a wall of a random house.

"Your titans have to be very large then" Ares responded and thought about the last titan he had met hundreds of years ago. The titans, he had fought and had killed in the past, had been at least two thousand meters tall so he suggested that these titans were a lot smaller than the titans he had known. The titans, he had known, hadn't eaten humans in general. He came to the conclusion that he was in a different region or in a different realty. He had travelled to a lot of other world in the past but that had been a long time ago and he couldn't remember a single world or dimension where the people were dressed like this.

"Some titans are only five meters tall but we also had fought against titans with a size of twenty meters in the past" Mikasa explained and stared in the eyes of the god, who was unsure what to do.

"Are you a good titan hunter?" Ares asked.

"Yes I am. I am one of the best" Mikasa responded and stepped closer to Ares, her body almost touching his and her face came closer until it was only a few centimeters away. Ares wanted to say something but he was silenced by the black haired woman, who leaned in and kissed him.

His eyes were widened in surprise and he looked at the young woman whose eyes were closed as she continued kissing him. Ares didn't want to kiss her back but his body had his own mind and accepted the kiss. Mikasa pulled away after a minute and looked shyly at the God of War, her cheeks were reddened and this time she wasn't able to hide her blush behind her scarf.

Mikasa was about to lean in again as large, bright yellow lightning came out of nowhere and stroke in the ground behind the wall. The lightning strike caused an explosion which shook the ground and flung Mikasa in the air. Ares was fast enough and caught Mikasa before she would have landed hard on the ground. Mikasa looked at him, her eyes were widened and her blush was more intense than before. Ares put her on the ground and made a step backwards.

"What was this?" Ares asked and looked at the direction in which the lightning had stroke down.

"I don't know" Mikasa said and looked at the same direction, her eyes showed worry. Suddenly the ground stopped shaking and a massive red hand appeared on top of the wall and grabbed tightly on its coping. Ares looked at the wall and then at Mikasa whose eyes were widened in shock. He looked back at the wall and spotted a big red head which looked like the head of a human without the skin, which meant that only its face muscles were visible.

"Th…That's impossible… I have fought against a lot of titans in the last years but I have never seen a titan with a large size like this" Mikasa stuttered with a weak voice. She felt that a strong arm sneaked around her body. She blinked a few times and noticed that it was Ares who had pulled her closely and looked deep in her eyes. His beautiful blue eyes hung on Mikasa, he spoke to her in a low voice and managed to calm her down. He let her go and she started to run. "I've to meet with my unit and then I have to get my equipment. We will take care of this titan. Go back to my mother's house and stay there until the attack is over" Mikasa shouted before she was out of his sight.

Ares didn't think about hiding and doing nothing. He was not sure how strong this creature was but he had dealt with bigger threats, especially with bigger titans in the past. He snapped with his fingers and his favourite sword appeared in front of him. It was a double edged sword which had a thick, black blade in which various glowing runes were carved in. The sword's blade was over five meters tall and normally only could be held by two hands but Ares was well practiced with this sword so he was able to carry it in one hand and fight well with it as a one-hand weapon. Ares took the sword in his left hand then he took a run-up and made a large leap. He landed on the top of the wall directly in front of the ugly face of the large titan.

The Titan's eyes were focused on the God of War but he didn't seem to fear him or be scared by him. Ares didn't hesitate and jumped on the titan's head, ramming his sword as deep as possible in the Colossal Titan's scalp. The titan cried out but he didn't lose his grip on wall's coping, which get crushed more and more by the titan who had strengthened his grip on it.

Ares drew his sword out of the scalp and jumped in the air, he noticed in-flight that the titan was about to destroy the main gate with a forceful kick. Ares used his ability to fly and landed on the titan's right leg. His sword cut through the titan's flesh like it was butter and he separated the entire right leg from the colossal's body. Loud animalistic sounds came out of the Colossal Titan's jaw, Ares didn't hesitate and flew to the titan's hand, cutting his fingers of and giving him a powerful push, causing that he fell to the ground.

Ares lips were formed to a triumphing smile at first but it quickly faded as soon as Ares noticed that the titan's body regenerated until a new leg had grown out of the stump. The titan managed to get up without a problem and stared, with a furious expression, at the god.

"You are able to regenerate? Fine then I will tear your stupid head apart so that you won't be able regenerate anymore" Ares shouted and flew upwards. He landed on the titan's left shoulder, the blade of his sword started to glow in a slight red tone then he performed a quick slash and separated the titan's head from its shoulders. The titan's head fell to the ground, followed by its body which landed next to it. Ares had jumped on top of the wall and looked at the titan's corpse with a satisfied smile on his lips. Ares watched dissolution of the titan's body then he spotted that somebody laid on the spot on which the titan's head had been resting. Ares was about to jump down and observe the person as another titan appeared out of nowhere.

The titan was only about fifteen meters tall but his body was almost entirely covered by golden, thick skin which served as armor. He had short pale-blond hair and golden glowing eyes which stared at the god, widened in anger and fury. The titan rushed to the person and closed his left hand around him or her, completely covering the person. The titan was about to run away as Ares made a large leap and landed on the titan's shoulder. His attempt to pierce his sword in the titan's shoulder failed because the titan's skin was to firm for his blade, which slipped from his skin.

Ares grin became wider as he accepted the challenge and increased his power. His sword started to glow more intensively and a red aura was wrapped around his body. The size of his sword was increased and its blade became shaper then he trusted the sword in the titan's shoulder, piercing through its firm skin with a lot of effort. A loud groan was hearable from the titan who tried his best to knock the god off. His other hand tried to grab him but the God of War was faster and jumped on the titan's head, after he had pulled the sword of the shoulder.

Ares noticed that Mikasa and other men and women, who wore similar outfits, had appeared on top of the wall. On both sides of their hips hung long silver coloured boxes which were connected with two swords which were coloured similar and had long and thin blades.

"You need to aim for its neck. A titan's weak spot is on the back its neck" Mikasa shouted and rushed towards the edge of the wall. She jumped off it and long ropes with sharp grappling hooks came out of each box. The hooks duck in the titan's wounded shoulder and made it possible that Mikasa was able to reach the Armored Titan. Mikasa tried to cut the titan's neck but her blades weren't able to cut through his thick skin. Ares focused his power and rammed his sword in the back of the titan's neck. A very loud sound slipped out of the titan's mouth, he lashed out wildly, trying to hit Ares or Mikasa.

Mikasa was hit by the random blow of the titan's fist which knocked her off and caused that she was falling towards the ground. Ares reacted fast and caught her then he teleported to the wall and set on her floor. He checked if she was okay then he teleported back to the titan and rammed the sword deeper in its neck.

The Armored Titan's shouts and screams became louder and more animalistic. He tried to defend himself but he wasn't able to do anything against the god who managed to dodge his attempts, meant to hit him. He pulled the sword out and hit him with another strike which left a deep and long cut in the titan's neck. Ares jumped down and performed another slash this time he cut the titan's legs off. The titan fell forwards and landed hard on the ground. Ares and the humans from the survey corps watched the titan's dissolution which revealed the bodies of two humans.

Most members of the survey corps flew, with the help of their equipment, to the bodies of humans. Ares regarded them and noticed the shocked and surprised reactions of the members of the survey corps. Ares guessed that these unconscious humans were no strangers for the members of the survey corps.

Ares landed on the ground and observed the two unconscious humans. Both were male, one was a tall and slender man with short brown hair, the other was more muscular and had short pale-blond hair.

"You know these humans right?" Ares asked and looked at Mikasa and the other humans from her squad.

"These two are friends of us but… I don't understand this… What are they? Titans?Humans? I don't know… I'm so confused" Eren responded.

"Is something wrong?" Ares asked and noticed that the way how Mikasa looked at him had changed. He wasn't able to fully interpret her gaze but it seemed that she admired him but she was also confused and a bit overwhelmed by the situation.

"You are not a human right? But you aren't a titan either so I'm asking myself what are you then?" Mikasa asked not answering Ares' question first.

Ares took a long breath before he answered "I'm not sure if you would believe me when I would tell you that I'm a god. But to answer your question correctly, I can only say that it's the truth. I am a god".

The facial expressions of the humans were mixed, a few of them were surprised, a few of them were confused, others didn't believe what he was talking but somehow Mikasa believed him although it should sound absurd for her.

"A god? Are you serious?" Eren asked, he was one of them who didn't believe Ares.

"Yes I'm a god. I can fly and I defeated these titans without a problem. What else would you call me?" Ares asked and looked at Eren.

"I thought gods aren't real. Only the church thinks that gods exists"

"I'm not lying to you Eren. You can believe me or not. But I'm a god and that's the truth" Ares responded. He looked at Mikasa and the on the others who were still assimilating what had happened. A few members of the group walked to Ares and thanked him for preventing the attack of the two titans. Then the squad took the two unconscious humans and flew back to the top of the walls. Eren flew with them, only Mikasa was left who stayed in front of Ares and smiled shyly at him.

"I knew from the moment where I saw you for the first time that you are something special" Mikasa said and stepped to the god, staying on her tiptoes as she placed a soft kiss on Ares' lips. Mikasa closed her eyes as she felt that Ares kissed her back. Mikasa pulled away then she opened her eyes and looked shyly at the blond man. Ares placed his arm around her waist and he teleported with them in top of the wall.

"Wow that was awesome" Mikasa said surprised and excited at the same moment.

"This is one of the cool advantages as a god. I can teleport but only over short distances"

"How short?"

"A few hundred meters I guess"

"A few hundred meters? That's not really short, that's a lot of distance you can travel in short time. That is so awesome"

"Yeah but it costs a lot of strength to do more than five teleportations over hundreds of meters in a short period. Normally we would travel longer distances through portals but somehow I'm not able to create portals in this world.

"You are coming from another world?"

"Yes I live in the world of the immortals and gods but there is also a mortal world in our reality. The task of the gods is to make sure that the human's and other races doesn't destroy their own world or annihilate themselves" Ares explained and noticed in Mikasa's look that she wanted to know more about him. "I guess we should talk somewhere else if you want to know more about me. Let's go to another place.

 _Later_

Ares sat down on the bed of a well-furnished room in a tavern. The room's furniture was simple but it looked really nice. It made the room look really cute. He didn't wear his armor anymore instead he wore a blue, expensive tunic which was normally worn by the Greek citizens. Mikasa sat next to him and kept looking at him all the time while she played with her hair nervously.

"This blonde beautiful woman is your wife right?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes she is" Ares said. He noticed the jealous look in her eyes then he added "But we have a relative open relationship that means we can meet other people". He noticed that the jealousy in her eyes faded but not fully disappeared.

"Soo you are allowed to date other women. That's good to know. How long are you together?"

"Over thousands of years"

"That's quite some time"

"Yes it is. I really love her and she is the most beautiful woman I ever have seen in my life but what annoys me that it is almost impossible to do something with her which doesn't have to do with sex. She is the goddess of love and beauty and she is literally doing nothing except sleeping with me or other men and women the entire day. That's why I have affairs with other women. I can go out with them on a date and do something like having a picnic or watching the sunrise and the sunset. Aphrodite doesn't want to do anything with me which wouldn't lead to sex or doesn't have to do with sex" Ares told.

"Fortunately I'm not like her and I would love to spend time with you" Mikasa responded and leant forwards, placing a passionate kiss on the god's lips. Ares kissed her back and felt that Mikasa was biting his lower lip, begging for permission. Ares parted his lips and allowed the young adult to insert her tongue in his mouth. Ares did the same and they shared a juicy tongue kiss for a few minutes until Mikasa pulled back and looked shyly at Ares, a heavy blush was visible on her reddened cheeks.

"You are very cute when you are blushing like this" Ares complimented and stroke her left cheek softly. This compliment caused that Mikasa cheeks became redder than they already were. He placed his right hand under her chin and lifted it up a bit so that she could look in his handsome face. He took her scarf of and placed it behind her then he caressed her cheeks, her chin and her neck with his left hand. Her skin felt so incredible good and smooth that he continued caressing it. Mikasa crawled forward and sat in his lap, kissing him softly.

The two kissed, cuddled and talked for a while. They talked about their worlds, their family, hobbies and countless other topics for over six hours. They had been so busy with talking and snuggling that they hadn't notice Aphrodite immediately as she had appeared in the room. Aphrodite caught their attention by clearing her throat. She walked to Ares and sat next to him.

"It seems that you had some fun my dear husband" Aphrodite said with an erotic voice and kissed her husband's neck softly.

"Yeah I had and you?"

"I met two girls who had feelings for each other but they didn't had the courage to tell the other how they feel. One of them was small and had blond hair and the other was tall and had brown hair. I helped them to admit their feeling for each other" Aphrodite said, her grin had become wider.

"So you had a threesome with them right?" Ares asked curious.

"Yes I had and it was awesome although both were unexperienced virgins. Now they can have some fun alone and will have a relationship together after I have kindled the small glowing flame between them to an intensive fire" Aphrodite explained and kissed her husband. He pulled back after a few minutes and noticed that the big red gemstone of the necklace had started top glow again.

"What does this glowing mean" Mikasa asked curious.

"That means what we can return home sweetie"

Ares responded, immediately as he noticed the hurt and sad look of Mikasa., "Don't worry I will come back as soon as I find out how this necklace works and then we will spend more time together. We have to get back to our world and make sure that everything is alright there. We also don't know how this necklace work so we better go while the necklace allows us to go instead being stuck here forever and abandon the people in our dimension"

Mikasa nodded understandingly but her eyes still showed that she was not happy about it. Ares snapped with his thump and middle finger of his left hand and a beautiful necklace with a green crystal appeared. He gave the necklace to Mikasa. She put it around her neck, after she had admired it.

"This is a gift for you and it will help me to find you when I will visit you" Ares explained and stroke Mikasa' chin softly, he kissed her passionately before he got up and let his armor appear around his body. He placed a last kiss on Mikasa' forehead and on her lips and said "We will meet again" then Aphrodite touched the gemstone and both gods disappeared, leaving sad Mikasa behind.

"Finally we are…" Ares said but he didn't complete his sentence as soon as he noticed that Aphrodite was not at his side and that he was in the middle of a battlefield.


	3. Chapter III - Ares and the ONE ring

**Chapter III – Ares, the Dark Lord and the ONE ring**

Ares stood on top of a small hill, he noticed that nobody else stood on that hill. Thousands of warriors were busy fighting on the battle field, in which he had suddenly appeared. He observed the warriors closely and noticed in a very short time that three nations were fighting. One of these nations were humans whose warriors wore, with small wings, decorated silver coloured iron helmets and black tabards which almost covered their entire bodies. Their arms and legs were covered by iron armor and they carried one-hand swords and shields which covered half of their bodies.

The warriors of the second nation, which were allied with the humans, wore golden coloured armor. The colour's purpose seemed to be the expression of the race's beauty. A few of these golden warriors had lost their helmets so that Ares could see their sharp ears. Ares had travelled to lots of worlds in the past so he knew that the people in the golden armor were elves.

He turned his head to other side of the battle field and spotted an army of thousands of ugly creatures. Most of them had brown or dark creased skin, yellow, ugly and darting eyes and black, ugly and terrible maintained teeth. They wore black armor, which had a lower quality than the armor of the elves and humans. The army of these creatures was larger than the combined army of the elves and humans. It also seemed that they were less experienced and less trained in battle than the humans and elves.

The battlefield was overgrown with warriors from the three nations who were fighting. The front reminded Ares of a pure massacre between the creatures and the humanoid races. It seemed that the alliance of humans and elves had the upper hand although they had lost a lot of soldiers. These creatures had lost more soldiers in total but they were still outnumbering the alliance. Ares listened to the shouts of the humans and found out that the ugly creatures were called orcs. These orcs kept charging forward and many of them got slaughtered before they were able to do something. The superior number of the orcs was still a threat to the alliance, which lost more and more soldiers over the time. Ares predicted that the alliance will lose in the end, although more orcs than humans or elves lost their lives. The overwhelming orc troops caused them a lot of trouble.

Ares stood lonely on his small hill, unsure what to do. He knew that he could influence the outcome of this battle by supporting one side but he didn't know for which side he should fight. He had meet orcs in other worlds and all of them were evil and did nothing except conquering other kingdoms or nations and they slaughtered even the innocent inhabitants. The orcs, Ares knew, were cruel and merciless monsters but that didn't mean that the members of this orc race were also monsters. They could be the good guys in this world but he doubted that.

He was a god but that didn't mean that he had no prejudices against certain races and people. He decided to do nothing at first and observe the battle. His plan was foiled by five of these ugly orcs who ran towards the hill. Their weapons were raised in the air and loud war cries slipped out of their ugly mouths as they reached the hill and prepared their attack on Ares.

Ares shook his head slightly and did a very fast move, he was so fast that the orcs didn't release what he had done. He appeared behind them, suddenly the orcs' heads were separated and fell on the ground, quickly followed by the orcs' bodies. He looked around and noticed that he had unintentionally gained the attention of more orcs around the hill. He had the attention of the elves too, who were fighting in the near of the hill. The elves seemed to be surprised by his presence and appearance because they had never seen anyone in middle-earth wearing armor which looked like Ares' armor. He heard loud gasps of surprise from the elves as he killed a group of twelve orcs, who had dared to approach him, with one quick strike. He turned around and observed the elves who were looking at him, astounded and totally surprised by his strength. Ares took out another group of orcs then he spotted an incoming hail of arrows which was about to hit him. He lifted his right hand in the air and created a golden barrier around him, which blocked all the arrows and dissolved them.

Ares noticed that a certain elf was watching him closely. The elf's armor was also golden but it looked firmer and better forged than the armor of the other elves. He wore no helmet, his face and his long brown hair were exposed. He looked like that he was in his late forties but the God of War knew that he was a lot older than that. The elves, he had met during his travels, always lived in average a lot longer than other mortal races and looked at lot younger than their age.

Ares guessed that this person was the leader elf army, because he was the one who gave orders and told his soldiers what to do. This elf was observing him, like his soldiers he was surprised but his eyes showed Ares something which hadn't been visible in the eyes of the elves before they had seen him and had witnessed his power. It was hope which kindled in the elf's eyes and face.

Ares didn't know how long this battle already lasted but it seemed that a lot of soldiers had already given up before they had spotted the God of War. New courage kindled in the soldiers who focused the remains of their strength and opposed the orcs. The humans and elves didn't know that it was Ares' aura which gave them courage and made them stronger, his aura also caused that they started to believe in themselves again.

Ares had supported humans and other races in countless battles and every time were he had appeared, the soldiers, he had been fighting for, had become stronger and braver. Sometimes it had been enough that he had been in the near of the soldiers to guarantee that they will win, sometimes he hadn't needed to join the battle. This time Ares was pretty sure that this aid will be needed for the elves' and humans' victory. He still wasn't sure if he would be supporting the right side because he didn't know anything about the three nations. Judging them by their appearance and their race was no option because he had also met evil elves and humans in the past and he had also met friendlyorcs in two or three different worlds. 

He decided to stay on the hill and watched the battle without intruding. The only action he did was defending himself against the orcs who were dumb enough to attack him. He had noticed that most of the orcs feared him and stayed away from him, just a few dumb individuals came to him only to get killed immediately without hesitation and mercy. Ares looked at the orcs then back at the elves and noticed that their commander was walking towards him. He killed a few orcs on his way and managed to reach the god within a few minutes.

"Who are you and where did you came from" the elf shouted, trying to drown out the battle sounds like screams, roars, the rattle of weapons and cries of badly wounded or dying soldiers. Ares suspected that the elf knew that he didn't belong to the army of the humans.

"My name is Ares" he responded loud enough so that the elf was able to hear his words.

"I am Elrond. I am the leader of Rivendell and leader of the elf army in this battle"

"What is the reason for this battle?" Ares asked ignoring the confused look in Elrond's face. Elrond looked at him, trying to figure out if this was meant to be joke but he noticed that the God of War wasn't joking.

"We are fighting against the Dark Lord Sauron who is trying to conquer our world and to enslave every creature which lives in Middle-earth. We just want to have peace, we don't want to conquer other territories, we are just defending ourselves" Elrond explained and killed an orc with his sword, which had a long and thin bent blade and seemed to be well forged out of a very expensive and valuable material.

Ares used his divine abilities and checked if he was telling the truth or if he was lying. Indeed he was telling the truth and judging by the facial expressions and the behaviour of the orcs they seemed to like killing out of pure joy. Ares showed Elrond that he believed him then he walked forwards and annihilated ten orcs with one strike. Their bodies were torn apart in small pieces and spread on the ground, which was covered by fresh black blood. He looked back at Elrond who was more than just impressed and quickly followed him.

"I will explain everything you want to know later but for now we have to win this battle. It seems that the humans need some help" Ares said and pointed at a human warrior, he assumed to be their leader. It was an older man, probably in the age of fifty or sixty judging by his look. He wore a silver shining armor which covered his entire body. He was fighting against three orcs at the same time, he held his sword in both hands and managed to take down all three orcs with great effort. He and his men seemed to have trouble fighting the orcs back, who had at least two times more soldiers than the alliance of the humans and elves.

"We should help them" Elrond responded and ordered a group of fifty elves, who stood behind the frontline, to follow him. Elrond rushed with the elves to the humans and helped them fighting against the orcs. Ares tested if he was able to summon his personal army, which should assist the elves and humans but it didn't work.

He was a bit disappointed then he ran to the humans without hesitation. He killed a lot of orcs until he reached the leader of the human army. Ares and the elves manged to relieve the humans a bit and drive the orcs back toward the giant black mountain known as Mount Doom. The humans and elves followed the orcs and kept fighting against them, only their leaders stayed behind the frontline because they wanted to talk with their new ally.

"I am Elendil, High King of Gondor and King of all the Dúnedain. It's a pleasure to meet you. I don't know who you are and where you came from but I'm glad that you are helping us"

"I am Ares. I will explain you everything after the battle because we don't have time for explanations now" Ares said and shook the king's hand.

"This is my son Isildur" Elendil said and pointed at the man next to him. Isildur was as tall as his father, he had long brown hair and a full beard. He wore similar armor to his father but no helmet.

Ares shook Isildur's hand and said "Tell me about this Sauron"

"There is not much to tell. He wants to conquer Middle-earth, he even tried to trick us in serving him but he didn't succeed and now we are fighting against him to protect Middle-earth from his claws"

"So he has to be stopped. Where is he?" Ares asked.

"Behind us" Elrond said and pointed at someone behind Ares.

Ares turned around and checked the surroundings. He spotted a very tall warrior whose size was double as large as the size of the average human and elf. He wore a black and firm armor which covered his entire body. Ares spotted a golden ring on the index finger of his right hand, the same hand carried a massive mace. Sauron was at least ten meters away from Ares, the god senses the powerful aura which was radiated by the ring from this distance. Ares noticed the words of a, for him, unknown language which were carved in the ring, by closer looking at it. The ONE Ring and Sauron radiated a powerful and fearsome aura. Ares looked at the humans who stood in front of the Dark Lord and he noticed that they indeed feared him.

Sauron didn't hesitate and lifted his mace in the air, he took a wide swing and executed his strike, hitting at least ten humans at the same time. The swing was so powerful that all the humans, which were hit by it, were flung widely away. None pf those soldiers had survived the hit. He made another strike, this time flinging twenty humans and five elves away. The other humans acted like they were paralyzed, they stayed in front of the Dark Lord and they did nothing than stare at him in fear.

Ares didn't fear Sauron but he was very impressed by the Dark Lord's power. Ares knew that the fight against Sauron wouldn't be easy but it was his task to protect the good people and make sure that they can live in peace.

Sauron decimated another group of humans with a mace strike and another with the forth strike. Elendil lost his patience and charged at the Dark Lord who sent him away with a quick blow. He landed a few meters away on the ground and stopped moving.

His son rushed to his father but Sauron grabbed him with his other hand and threw him away. Isildur landed on top of his soldiers, a few of them were pushed to the ground as they tried to catch him. The fling had hurt Isildur so hard, although he landed on his soldiers instead of the hard ground, that he wasn't able to get up alone. Ares knew that the king's son wasn't able to fight in this condition but he was not sure if Isildur knew that too. Ares looked at Elrond who was, like the soldiers of the alliance of humans and elves, terrified by Sauron's power.

Ares knew that he was the only one who was strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord. He paved his way through the mass of human soldiers and walked towards Sauron who was at least two heads taller than him. He couldn't see the Dark Lord's eyes but he was pretty sure that they stared at him.

The humans in the front line stepped backwards and made enough space so that the God of War could fight without taking care of allied soldiers around him. Sauron hadn't moved away from his spot and he looked at Ares, who was standing five meters away from him. Ares thought about saying something to the Dark Lord but then he decided to not say anything because he knew that a conversation would be pointless and would lead to nothing. He drew his sword from his back and charged at Sauron. The Dark Lord lifted his mace and aimed a powerful swing at the god, who managed to dodge it, in the last moment.

Ares executed a quick sword strike but Sauron blocked it with his mace and sent Ares with a kick away. Ares was thrown only two meters backwards, unlike the mortals who would have been flung over twenty meters away by one of Sauron's kicks or mace strikes. Ares got up quickly and teleported behind the Dark Lord and hit him in the back, before he had been able to turn around. Ares managed to damage Sauron's armor but the strike was not strong enough so it didn't break through the armor. Sauron turned around and performed another swing with his mace. Ares wasn't fast enough and got hit by it. He staggered backwards, his armor was heavily damaged but not fully broken. Although his armor had protected him, he felt a slight pain in his upper body.

He had underestimated the Dark Lord and Ares noticed that he wasn't able to fight with his full potential, something weakened him and he didn't know what prevented him from using his full power. The only logical reason, which came in his mind, was that the necklace had somehow weakened him after it had brought him to this world. He had been able to fight with his full potential against the titans but he had only access to half of his power against Sauron. He tried to increase his power by transforming to another form but nothing happened.

"Dammit" Ares hissed and blocked a mace swing with his massive sword. The two weapons were pushed against each other but Ares managed to win the encounter and pushed Sauron, forcing him to stagger backwards. A loud groan was hearable from the Dark Lord who had managed to get his balance back. Ares' gaze shifted from the Dark Lord to his Ring, he noticed that it was the origin of Sauron's power and his strong and fearsome aura. He knew immediately that he had to cut the ring off somehow. He knew that cutting the hand off would be easier but would be difficult too because Sauron was a very powerful enemy and would notice when Ares would try to cut it off.

Sauron walked forward and made a powerful swing with his mace, Ares was able to jump to the left side so that the mace missed him and hit the ground instead, leaving a large hole in the ground. Ares' reaction was fast, he teleported behind the Dark Lord and pierced his sword through the Dark Lord's back far enough that its tip came out of his chest. His lips were formed to a triumphing grin but it quickly faded as the Dark Lord sent him away with a powerful kick.

Ares landed a few meters away on the ground, his sword still stuck in Sauron's body. The Dark Lord pulled it out and threw it far away, not a single drop of blood flowed out of the hole in his upper body. Ares got up and created red lightings between his fingers.

Sauron walked towards Ares and was hit by red lighting strikes which managed to burn deep holes in his armor. Sauron lifted his empty hand in the air and created a shockwave, which was powerful enough to fling the god against the rock face behind him. Ares stood up and observed his upper body armor. A lot of holes and cracks were visible and his upper body hurt pretty badly. Ares focused the last remains of his limited power and created a massive sword out of red lightning. The blade twitched and sent out red lightning strikes which travelled uncontrolled in the surroundings, ready to hit someone or something.

The Dark Lord charged forward and performed another swing, Ares avoided the hit by ducking beneath it. He dashed through Sauron's legs and rammed his sword in the Dark Lord's right upper leg. A loud groan came out of massive helmet's small slit for breathing. Ares knew that he can only defeat him by cutting the ring off but he was unsure how he could do that. Ares pulled the red lighting sword out of Sauron's leg and jumped away before he would have been hit by the massive mace.

Ares turned around, wondering why nobody was helping him then he noticed that the humans and elves were busy dealing with a massive amount of orcs. He had been too concentrated on the duel against Sauron that he hadn't noticed the orcs who had passed him and rushed to the defensive line of the alliance.

Sauron walked forward, slower this time because of his injured leg. Ares had expected that the Dark Lord had got regeneration abilities but it seemed that his wound wouldn't close in short time without magic. Sauron create another shockwave but the God of War avoided it by teleporting behind him then he hit him with a powerful sword strike. Ares hit him again, before the Dark Lord had been able to fully turned around, this time in the other upper leg.

Ares drew his sword out and was about to pierce his sword through Sauron's neck as the Dark Lord sent him away with the help of dark magic. Ares was flung against the rock's face again and fell to the ground. Sauron opened a dark portal and rushed through it as fast as his injured legs made it possible. Ares body was injured but he ignored the pain and got up quickly. He rushed to the portal and tried to go through it but it was closed in front of his eyes, in the last second, before he would have been able to step through it.

"Dammit" Ares hissed and beheaded an orc, who had tried to attack him. "He hides in this fortress" Elrond, who was a few meters away from Ares, shouted and pointed at a tall fortress on the horizon.

"Then we have to kill these orcs and rush to this fortress"

"We have to end this now! Let's go to the tower now, my soldiers and the human soldiers will handle these orcs alone" Elrond responded and started to walk fast towards the fortress on the horizon. Ares focused his senses and detected the location of his sword. He rushed to the location and picked it up then he followed Elrond, who was more than twenty meters in front of them. Together with a few hundred elves Elrond and Ares arrived in front of the black fortress after a journey of a few hours. They killed a small group of orcs in front of the door then they observed the massive door and noticed that it was locked.

"Unfortunately we brought no battering ram to the battle field" Elrond said and observed the fortress, not sure what to do.

"Don't worry I got this" Ares said and stepped in front of the door. He closed his eyes and focused his power then he opened his eyes and destroyed the massive door with a forceful kick. He turned around and looked at the elves whose facial expression revealed their level of visible surprise had been increased, by this action. The elves followed the god, who entered the fortress and he took out every orc who dared to attack him.

The group fought its way through half of the fortress until they came to a level which was guarded by a special warrior. It was not Sauron but he seemed to be very powerful too, according to his aura which could only be sensed by Ares.

The warrior wore a long black cloak which covered his entire body. The body beneath the cloak was covered by silver coloured armor but only the armor on his legs and arms were seen by the elves and the God of War. The warrior, known as the Witch-king of Angmar, wore a strange formed helmet which scalp was covered by several spikes. Ares noticed that behind the helmet was no visible face, instead only darkness was visible. Ares had seen a lot of weird and fearsome creatures in the past but he never had seen warriors without faces or heads. He supposed that the Witch-king's head could be the helmet but he stopped thinking about it and started to observe him and his opponent's movements.

"Tell us where your master is Witch-king and we will promise you a quick and clean death" Elrond said with a demanding tone in his voice. The Witch-king didn't answer and just looked at the Elrond.

Ares was about to say something but the Witch-king was quicker and said "I will never tell you where Lord Sauron is. Fight me if you want but you should know that no man can kill me. You can try it and I will promise you that I will be your doom".

A long sword appeared in his right hand and a massive flail appeared in his other hand. The Witch-king crooked his head and tried to frighten the elves, with massive success. Most of the elves stepped backwards. Suddenly a transparent magical wall appeared behind Elrond and separated him from his little army.

Elrond made a large battle cry then he charged at the Witch-king, both hands clenched this sword tightly. The Witch-king took a swing with his flail which hit Elrond and flung him against the nearest wall. The elf leader collided with it and fell on the ground. Ares rushed to his comrade and noticed that he was not dead but he had lost his consciousness.

Ares clenched his sword handle tightly and rushed at the Witch-king. The Witch-king performed another swing with his sword but Ares dodged it and landed a forceful kick in his opponents' stomach. The kick was so forceful what the Witch-king was flung away and collided with the wall at the opposite side of the room. He got up quickly and stared at the god. He focused his powers and charged at the god, after he was fully prepared for the duel.

The fight longed an hour, both warriors managed to hurt each other but Ares had been the one who had the upper hand all the time. The Witch-king focused the last remains of his power then he said "I've told you that no man can kill me" and walked rushed towards Ares. He tried to hit end Ares with his flail but the God of War dodged the flail and blocked the Witch-king's sword with his own.

"No man maybe…but gods can" Ares said smiling widely. He rammed his sword through the Witch-king's upper body. He pushed his opponent away and watched the dissolution of the wraith's body, with a satisfied expression on his face.

He turned around and noticed that the magical wall, in front of the heavily astounded elves had disappeared. He told the elves what he will fight against the Dark Lord alone and that they should take care of Elrond and make sure that he will get some rest. The elves wanted to help him but they listened and did as they were told because they respected him and he insisted on fighting him alone. Ares allowed the soldiers to clear the other levels while he will fight against Sauron then he walked out of the room.

Ares fought his way through the last few levels of the fortress until he came to its highest level. He spotted the Dark Lord standing in the middle of a very large room. The wounds in his leg seemed to have healed and Ares sensed that dark magic had been used previously. Only the wound in Sauron's upper body wasn't fully healed and the huge hole, caused by the sword strike, still existed in his armor. Sauron didn't look for too long at the God of War, he rushed towards him as soon as he had spotted him. He took a wide swing with his mace but Ares managed to dodge it in the last moment.

Sauron swung his mace again this time he hit the God of War. The enormous power of that hit caused that the Ares was flung away and landed hard on the ground. Ares' upper body armor was completely shattered, his upper body was covered by a large but not deep wound and not a single bone or rip was broken. Ares got up and groaned in pain. He had underestimated the Dark Lord. He wished that he would be able to fight with his full power. He had to deal with the current situation. He was a lot weaker and wasn't able to increase his power or transform to one of his many battle forms, which really annoyed him.

Ares wiped the blood out of his face, which he had spit out and which stuck on his chin. He ignored the enormous pain caused by his wound and rushed towards Sauron. The Dark Lord tried to hit him with another swing but this time Ares jumped aside and avoided the attack. Ares used the small, time window, were Sauron's guard was down and rammed his sword in Sauron's not fully recovered wound. A loud and deep groan was hearable, Ares drew the sword out Sauron's upper body then he blocked another mace swing with it.

He managed to push Sauron back and destroy his mace, by cutting through the middle of the shaft. The flanged head of the mace and the upper half of its shaft fell down, producing a dull and echoing sound as it collided with the pitch-black floor.

The helmet of the Dark Lord made it impossible for Ares to see Sauron's facial expression. If would have been able to see Sauron's face he would have seen that Sauron's eyes were widened in shock and his facial expression showed a mixture of surprise, disbelieve and fear. Sauron dropped the remains of his mace's shaft to the ground then he lifted his hand, which carried the ring, in the air and began to cast a powerful dark magic spell.

The God of War was faster, he appeared in front of the Dark Lord and cut his hand off. Sauron's hand dropped to the ground, an echoing sound was produced as the ONE Ring dropped on the ground. Sauron bent down and tried to pick the ring up but Ares kicked it away. Sauron stared at his separated hand in disbelieve. He looked at the ONE ring for the last time before his body started to dissolve.

Ares watched Sauron's fully dissolution which ended in an arcane explosion. Ares was flung away but he got up quickly, his lips were formed to a small smile. He had done it. He had managed to defeat a superior enemy without his full power.

Ares knew that his wound didn't look good but it wouldn't lead to his death. He didn't know what had happened but somehow the necklace had weakened him by a lot, it also had taken his immortality away. He was still powerful but he was a mortal in this world. He knew that he had to find a healer so that his wound could be treated. Normally Ares' body would regenerate and heal this wound alone but somehow it didn't, probably because the loss of his immortality and a lot of his power.

Ares turned his gaze from the spot, where Sauron had previously stood, to the ONE ring at the other side of the room. He walked to it and picked it up, immediately feeling the ring's unlimited power. He heard a quiet whispering which made Ares thought that the ring would speak to him. He observed the ring's beauty and listened to the quiet voice in his head. The ring was speaking to him and told him to drop it and walk away. Ares ignored the voice and kept staring at the golden ring in which words of a, for Ares, unknown language were carved in. Ares sensed its power and potential. He knew that it would make him a lot stronger and he also knew that he desired and needed the power, not only because the amulet had weakened him but also because he wanted to get stronger in general.

He sensed the presence of another person then he turned around and hid the ONE ring behind his back. He spotted Elrond who stood, with a few elven soldiers, in front of the room's gigantic door.

"You are awake, that's good. I thought that you have been seriously hurt" Ares said.

"Where is he? Where is Sauron?" Elrond asked and walked towards Ares, ignoring what he had said.

"He is gone" Ares responded and covered the ring, whose size had shrunk, in his clenched fist.

"He is gone? You defeated him? That's awesome" Elrond responded, his face lightened up and showed a very happy expression.

"Yes I've defeated him. I watched his dissolution and the dissolution of the ring" Ares said. He felt bad about lying to the elf but he wanted to keep the ring no matter what it would cost.

"The ONE ring is gone? That is even better, that means we don't have to go to Mount Doom and destroy it there" Elrond said happily. He rushed to the God of War and shook Ares' other hand. Elrond told Ares that he and the other elves will go back to Rivendell and he asked him if he would come with him.

"Of course I will come with you. I promised that I will explain everything and answer all of your questions"

"Then we should go now" Elrond responded and walked out of the room, followed by this soldiers. Ares waited until all were gone then he let a small brown bag appear. He placed the ring in the bag and caused it to disappear. He walked out of the room, through the countless levels until he walked out of Barad-dûr. Elrond was sitting on a horse and waited for him. Ares walked to the horse next to Elrond's and sat on it. They looked for a last time at Sauron's fortress and Mordor before they commanded their horses to move. They travelled almost two weeks until they finally arrived in Rivendell.

Rivendell turned out to be a very beautiful city, which was built on mountains and on a waterfall. The buildings looked similar to the buildings of the other elven races, Ares had seen in other worlds during his countless journeys. Most of the buildings were made out of light stones or marble. Rivendell was not as large as Ares had expected, but it was large enough to house hundreds of elves. This town was one of the most beautiful places Ares ever had seen in his life.

A lot of beautiful dressed elves cheered up as they spotted the returning soldiers and their leader. Ares followed the elves over a long and thin bridge which leads them to a large square, on which the countless citizens stood. A lot of elves had spotted the god whose upper body army was still heavily damaged but his wound had healed within the two weeks. Ares noticed that a lot eye pairs hung on him, mostly female elves who were admiring him and his handsomeness.

Ares spotted an elf woman in the crowd who was looking at him in a certain way, he knew immediately that she had encountered Aphrodite and was influenced by her magic, which meant that she wanted him but it also meant that his wife was in Rivendell. His lips were formed to a small smile, he felt that he was really excited to see her again only by thinking of her and her beautiful and sexy body. He knew that he had to wait until he had explained everything to Elrond which annoyed him a bit. The waiting felt like a torment but the reward would be worth every torment and torture.

The citizens of Rivendell greeted the Elrond and the returning soldiers. A few of the female elves seemed to be heavily attracted by Ares. They kept staring at him, licking their lips and even biting their lower lips in excitement. Normally Ares liked it that most of the women, he met, fell for him but sometimes it was annoying when was busy with something like fulfilling his duty.

Ares ignored these women and followed Elrond to his big house. The house's ornament was well distinctive which let the building look indescribable beautiful. They entered the house, which inside was more astonishing than the outside. The decoration and the interior furnishing showed that no costs had been spared to build it.

Ares admired the beautiful decorations, the countless beautiful paintings on the walls and the beautiful furniture. Elrond signalized Ares to follow, the God of War did as he was told and they came in a very beautiful little chamber which seemed to be his office. Elrond sat down on a chair behind a desk and pointed at the chair in front of the desk. Ares sat down on observed the desk which was overfilled with many letters, books and other stuff.

"Do you want to drink some tea?" Elrond asked.

"No thank you. I don't need to eat or drink in general. I just do it because of fun and some meals are very delicious so I like to eat them, although I'm never hungry or thirsty" Ares responded and looked at the slightly confused Elrond.

"You managed to defeat dozens of orcs without a problem and you killed Sauron alone. Who are you? Elrond asked astonished and curious.

"My name is Ares. I'm a god from another world. I came to this world by accident"

"A god?" Elrond asked. He didn't know if the man in front of him was telling the truth or was fooling him.

"Yes I am a god. I a superior and powerful living being and my task is to protect the universe with its countless worlds, dimensions and realities. . A lot of planets and different worlds exists so it's impossible to save all worlds and realities but I help where I can" Ares explained.

"You saved us from Sauron and his foes. Sauron is dead, the ring destroyed. Only his fortress stands but we have already conquered it and drove every remaining orc out of your lands. I'm grateful, that you saved thousands of innocent lives which were in danger under the threat of the existence of Sauron"

"As I said I help wherever I can. That's one of my duties as a god"

"I believe you. You are very powerful. I've never seen someone who had such a power, besides Sauron of course"

"That was not even my full power. My power was limited by the object which brought me to your world"

"So you came to this world from somewhere else. You will go back to your world right?" Elrond asked, his voice reflected his disappointment.

"I will go back to my world one day. First I have to find my wife who is here in Rivendell. I can feel her aura, that means she has to be somewhere in this city. I will stay for a few days or weeks then I have to go back. But I will come back and visit you when I have the time for that"

"That's good to know. I want to meet you again" Elrond said smiling. Ares smiled back and the two talked for a while until Ares told Elrond that he will go looking for his wife. Elrond nodded and watched the god leaving. Ares closed his eyes and focus on tracking the place from which Aphrodite's aura came. The search for her took him ten minutes until he finally found her in a guest room of another building.

She sat on a large bed and was surrounded by half-naked men and women who were feeding her with delicious fruits. Aphrodite's beautiful lips formed to a wide smile as she spotted her lover, who had repaired his armor, with his divine abilities, while he had talked with Elrond. She gave the elves a sign, they got up and left the room quickly. Aphrodite stood up, she was completely naked and did erotic moves while she walked to her husband. She pressed her lips on his and kissed him passionately.

She bit his lower lips and forced her tongue in his mouth as soon as his lips parted. Their tongue's wrestled but like every time they had kissed, she won the fight with ease. She placed her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his', which wasn't covered by armor anymore. His lower body armor disappeared too, only his pants were left. Aphrodite snapped with her fingers and the door behind them was closed with the help of magic. Aphrodite started to rub his abs and kept kissing him.

"Now we can continue what we have started before the necklace had teleported us away" Aphrodite said with an erotic voice and pushed her lover on the bed.


	4. Chapter IV- Meet the Ranger-General (WoW

Author's note: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment and Hi-Rez Studios.

Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual content and violence

* * *

"I wonder where the necklace brought me this time" Ares said to himself. He looked around and noticed that he stood in the middle of a forest which seemed to be a normal forest. He looked around for animals or persons and spotted a young deer which was eating the green grass on the ground. He walked towards it slowly, not wanting to give it a fright. He stopped in front of it and extended his arm, trying to stroke it furs but suddenly it ran away as fast as it could. Ares frowned and was confused about the deer's reaction. Suddenly a loud roar was hearable which caught his attention. The roar didn't sound like a human roar but it didn't sound like a roar from an animal either. Ares wondered who had produced this roar as he walked towards the direction out of which the roar had come.

He increased his walking speed and started to run as he heard a loud scream from a woman. He came to a glade and spotted a hurt woman, who sat in front of a tree and was surrounded by three male creatures with blue skin.

The woman had blue shining eyes, peach coloured skin and long eyebrows which ran out of her face. She had long blond hair which was mostly covered by a hood out of which long ears with pointed ends poked up. Her armor was coloured golden and blue, it had big shoulder plates and covered almost her entire body except for her belly and her upper arms. Her breasts were covered by a much firmer chest-plate which was coloured in blue and gold. Her exposed belly was flat and showed her well-trained stomach muscles.

An arrow stuck in the woman's left leg, it had pierced through the armor and came out of her calf. Blood flowed out of the wound and stuck on her leggings and on the ground. Her beautiful face was marked with a long cut which ran over her left cheek and ended a few centimeters below her beautiful blue eye.

The blue-skinned creatures wore different types of armor which didn't protect their entire bodies. Their chests were almost completely exposed and covered by countless scars. Their lower bodies were covered by leather trousers which reached to their knees. They had very long noses and out of their lower jaws came two, to the top, bent yellow fangs. Their ears, which were longer and thicker than the woman's ears, were pierced by rings and other small items.

One of these creatures carried a bow in his left hand. The bow was made out of normal wood and was very simple compared to the bow of the blonde woman, which was made out of rare and expensive wood and was adorned with golden decorations, making the bow look special, very beautiful and expensive. The second creature had a mohawk and carried a long and thick spear in his hands. The last creature's body was more muscular than the bodies of the other creatures. He carried a massive battle axe in his hands, like the other creatures he only had three fingers on each hand. The axe's blade, which was forged out of iron, was covered by dried blood.

The creatures turned around immediately as soon as they had noticed their new guest. Their facial expressions were surprised and confused by the god's look especially because of his massive dark-red, almost bronze coloured armor. The creatures showed no sign of fear and kept staring at him.

"What do you want mon?" the creature with the bow asked and aimed an arrow at Ares' head.

"Three warriors against a single woman? That doesn't look like a fair fight. Don't you have honor?" Ares asked, ignoring the creature's question. He observed the creatures who turned their backs to the woman. The woman's bow laid wide enough away so that she wouldn't be able to reach it without getting noticed. Her blue eyes rested on him and then shifted back to the creatures, not showing any sign of fear.

"Dat's none of ya business stranger" the creature with the spear responded.

"Go away or we will hurt ya badly, very badly" the third creature said and lifted his axe.

"What do you want from this woman?" Ares asked, his eyes rested on the three creatures.

"Dat's none of ya business" the spear carried hissed, more aggressively this time.

"I won't allow that you will hurt her" Ares responded calmly.

"Den ya will die mon" the archer responded and pulled an arrow out of his quiver.

"Come and get me monsters, or however you are calling your ugly race" Ares shouted, his provocation worked perfectly. The creatures roared loudly and the two with the close combat weapons charged forward. Ares pulled his massive sword from his back and cut the troll with the spear in two pieces. The two body parts dropped to the ground, a large amount of blood splashed out and spread on the ground and on Ares' upper body armor. Ares dodge the spear shove, he grabbed the creature on his neck, then he lifted him in the air and used him as a shield. The arrow shot by the archer hit his comrade in the back, causing that the creature cried out in pain.

The God of War flung the creature against the archer, causing that both were pushed hard onto the ground. Ares rushed to them and pierced his sword through their bodies, killing them before they were able to get up. He observed the creatures' corpses for a small moment before he shifted his gaze to the hurt woman. He didn't know to which race she belonged. None of the races he knew had such long ears like this woman or the creatures which had tried to kill her. He walked to her and crouched in front of her. He took his left gauntlet out and reached out for the woman slowly, not wanting to scare her.

"Don't worry. I don't want to harm you" Ares said and stroked her cheek softly, wiping the blood away which had run down her left cheek. The woman remained speechless, her gaze rested on Ares while she seemed to assimilate the happened events. Ares observed the arrow in the woman's shin. It had pierced through the leg's flesh cleanly but fortunately, it had not hurt important arteries.

The amount of blood, she had lost, was not large but the wound had to be treated and the bleeding had to be stopped. Ares wished that Aphrodite was here, she would have treated this wound with ease but unfortunately, she seemed to have landed elsewhere again. Ares wished he had asked his wife to taught him how to heal wounds but every time he had met her, they had ended up in bed and had fun until Aphrodite had been satisfied or Ares had fallen asleep.

He looked in the woman's face who had parted her lips but failed to say something. Ares placed his hands on her forehead then he waved his hands in front of her eyes, checking if she was alright. The woman blinked, she closed her mouth and opened it again, this time a sweet and lovely voice came out of her beautiful lips. Her voice fitted perfectly to her beautiful appearance and sounded like music in Ares' ears. "Thanks. Thanks for saving me. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if you hadn't shown up"

"These creatures would have killed you or at least hurt you"

"You don't know these creatures?" the blonde asked curious and confused at the same time.

"Where do you know that I don't know this race?" Ares asked curiously.

"I saw it in your eyes when you recognized them for the first time. Have you never seen a jungle troll in your life before?"

Ares looked into the woman's bright blue eyes, which weren't filled with lust or excitement like the women from the other planets, he had recently and unintentionally visited. He knew from the very first moment, that she was something special. He just wasn't able to explain why she was so special.

"No, I've never seen them before. I'm coming from a different area and I have never seen this race before" Ares responded, hiding the half-truth behind a small smile. "I will treat your wound first then we can continue talking" Ares said and waited for the woman's response, which turned out to be a simple nod.

"This can hurt a bit" Ares said and broke the arrow's sharp point off. A loud painful sound was hearable from the woman, she pressed her teeth together, her facial muscles were tensed but relaxed as the pain faded slowly until it fully disappeared. Ares pulled the rest of the arrow out of her wound. He crawled forward and tore pieces apart from the troll's clothes. He crawled back to the woman and pressed his hand on the wound then he dressed her wound tight enough that the blood could be soaked up by the cloth.

"Thank you" the woman whispered and looked at her savior whose face showed worry. Her face was paler than before but he was pretty sure that the colour will come back after some time.

"What's your name?" Ares asked and pulled the woman's hood down, looking for other wounds. Her blond hair was messy but still looked very beautiful. For Ares it was almost as beautiful as Aphrodite's hair, he had to admit that this archer was a very beautiful woman, like all the women he had met on the last few planets.

"My name is Sylvanas. Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner"

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. You can call me Ares"

"Ares... You are a very strong warrior, Ares. You dealt with these trolls like they were recruits, although they were well-experienced warriors from their tribe" Sylvanas said, her facial expression told Ares that she was really impressed.

"What did these trolls want from you? What happened between you and the trolls?" Ares asked and pressed a piece of cloth on the long cut on Sylvanas' face.

"My unit and I had hunted them because they keep attacking our villages and try to conquer our territories. I got split from my group during a fight then I was pursued by eleven trolls. I managed to take down eight of them but then I ran out of arrows and the troll with the bow hit me" Sylvanas explained and stroke his hand softly then she pushed it carefully away, signalizing him that she is fine.

"You killed eight trolls alone. That's impressive"

"As the Ranger-General from Silvermoon I should be able to deal with all eleven trolls but I had not enough arrows and I wasn't able to defeat them in close combat because this arrow had prevented that I could come close to them. I'm glad that you, a member of the Alliance, saved me. I have never spent a lot of time with humans in the past but I'm glad that our races belong to the Alliance. Without the humans, the war against the trolls and orcs would be more difficult and would involve more losses for the populations of the high elves" Sylvanas responded and tried to get up but the pain in her leg prevented her attempt and forced a painful sound out of her throat.

She is a high elf, that's interesting. She believes that I'm a human, that's fine. I don't have to tell everyone in every world that I'm a god. I need to find out more about this world and I have to find Aphrodite...again... It seems like a never-ending circle. This necklace brings us to other worlds and we have to save people before we can travel to the next world. I don't understand this necklace and its goal if objects can have goals.

I've learned that orcs and trolls are having a war against high elves and humans in this world. I will stay with Sylvanas, protect her and find out more about this world. I have fought against two titans, I have defeated Sauron... I'm wondering which threat I have to handle this time. Something is telling me that the threat is not an army of trolls or orcs... there has to be someone stronger than them. At least my power hasn't been lowered this time and I still have the ONE Ring. Should the threat come! I will handle it.

"You need some rest Sylvanas, you cannot walk with this wound"

"I need to get back to my unit and report to the king of Silvermoon"

"You won't get far with this wound" Ares responded and looked at the elf who tried to stand up but ended up on the ground with a pain-twisted expression in her face. Ares shook his head slightly and said "We have to find your unit or someone who can take care of your wounds"

"My unit has a healer, he can take care of me"

"Good then I will carry you until we find them"

"You don't need to do that. We could build crutches out of the wood. I can walk with them"

"That's true but it wouldn't help your wound if you burden it for too long. Don't worry I will carry you and set you on the ground if someone is going to attack us. You are at least able to shoot, meaning that I don't have to defend you alone" Ares said and reached out of the bow, placing it in Sylvanas' hands who caressed it carefully.

"Alright, then we should go now. The sooner we find my unit the sooner my wounds can be treated" Sylvanas said and used the trunk of the tree to stand up slowly, not wanting to cause more pain by getting up to fast. Ares placed his left arm around her upper body and reached out for her legs with his other arm. He pulled her up carefully and made sure that she laid steady in his arms. He started to walk, slowly at first but later faster. Sylvanas was astonished that Ares wasn't slowed down by her weight and walked as fast as a normal human would do without the additional weight of his armor and Sylvanas.

Sylvanas knew that her muscular body would weigh at least one-hundred and fifty-six pounds, plus twenty-eight pounds because of her armor and bow. This man, who had saved her although he hadn't known her, seem to carry her as if she would be light as like a feather. Sylvanas couldn't admit it but deep inside she admired him for his strength and courage. Although he hadn't known how strong these trolls had been, he hadn't hesitated and saved her from these trolls.

Sylvanas had never needed to be saved by a stranger, normally she took down all enemies who were dumb enough to approach her but the circumstances had caused that she wasn't able to kill all trolls. It had been the first time where Sylvanas had been in serious danger, she had never faced death so close than on this day. These trolls would have killed her or worse, kidnapped her and torture her. They also could have done things to her she didn't even want to imagine.

The trolls and high elves were fighting for territories since decades and Sylvanas assumpted that these countless brawls will never end. The high elves won most of these brawls but sometimes the trolls managed to score a victory by plundering a village or kidnapping innocent inhabitants of Quel'Thalas.

Her wound would need too much time to heal. Time, she didn't have. Even if she would have killed the three remaining trolls, she wouldn't have come far with that wound. Trolls or beasts could have spotted her sooner or later and then... Sylvanas closed her eyes, she shook her head slightly and banished these thoughts out of her mind. She hated that she needed the protection of someone. She hated that she wasn't able to protect herself alone at this moment but she knew that she wasn't able to get far with this wound.

She had no other choice than being protected by this powerful man. She lifted her chin a bit and looked at the face of her savior. She had to admit that he had a handsome face. He looked at her for a short moment, his lips formed to a small smile before he lifted his chin. His facial expression became serious again as he continued to walk, observing the surroundings.

They walked for almost two hours until they came to a small river. On the other bank laid eight troll corpses, in each body stuck one or two arrows. Most of these trolls had been killed by an arrow through their heads but two trolls had been hit in the neck, meaning that they had bled to death slowly. Ares sat Sylvanas down on a tree stump, a few meters away from the river.

"You did this, right?" Ares asked and observed the elf who looked at the corpses, not showing any sign of regret or guilt.

"Yes. They tried to attack two unarmed traders. These trolls were murders, rapists and thieves. They could have run but they had chosen to fight me. They underestimated me and my skills, they thought that they could eliminate me because I was alone and a woman. Pride becomes before the fall. I wish I could have imprisoned them but my unit was gone so the only way, to get out alive, was to kill them" Sylvanas told with a self-confident voice which showed no regret or sadness.

"You don't have to justify yourself. I understand what you have done and I would have done the same. I killed these trolls, not knowing anything about them because they attacked me. That's pure self-defense" Ares said and crouched down in front of Sylvanas, regarding her closely.

"Is something wrong?" the Ranger-General asked, her eyebrows were raised and she frowned.

"No. I just wanted to ask you if you are hungry"

"A bit. You can leave me alone with my bow. I'm able to defend myself while you are hunting or collection eatable berries or other fruits" Sylvanas said, signalizing him that she is not defenseless.

"We don't need to hunt. I have enough supplies for a few months" Ares responded and held his left hand in front of the high elf's face. Suddenly a bundle of leaves appeared in his hand. Ares removed the ties, which held the bundle together and revealed light brown bread which looked like a cookie in form of a square.

"You are a mage too?" Sylvanas aksed surprised, her gaze hung on the sweet looking bread in Ares' strong hands.

"Let's say that I know how to use magic. This is a special bread. It tastes very sweet and one bite can satisfy you for the entire day. I received it as a gift from a very talented elf baker, who wanted to express his thankfulness because I have rescued his... village" Ares explained and broke a small piece off, handing it to Sylvanas. She took it and put it in her mouth. She enjoyed it and felt satisfied by this small piece.

"This is so incredible... Where did you get this bread? From which corner of Quel'Thalas.

"The elf didn't live in your territory. Sadly, I don't remember where I had met this elf but he gave me enough bread so that we won't have to fear running out of supplies" Ares lied, he didn't want to tell her that Elrond had gifted him this bread before he had left Rivendell. He didn't want to make things complicated and he didn't want to tell everyone that he was a god and that he had recently visited other planets.

"Maybe you will remember the location or the elf's name. This bread would be very useful for all members of the Alliance"

"I will tell you if I will remember him or his location" Ares sold his lie by looking in Sylvanas' beautiful blue eyes, convincing her that he was telling the truth.

"Alright. We should continue. We have to travel a long distance back to Silvermoon City if we don't find my unit" Sylvanas responded.

"How long do we have to travel?" Ares asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure. I have visited almost every forest in Quel'Thalas but I have never been in this one. It seems that I had pursued these trolls over a long distance, without realizing it. Let's walk for a bit, I will tell you when I know where we are. I'm sure we have to travel for at least one or two weeks. Maybe we find a village on the way, from where we can rent a few horses" Sylvanas replied and rested her arms on the tree trunk, trying to stand up alone which didn't work pretty well. She would have fallen on the ground if Ares hadn't caught her.

"Don't rush things, Sylvanas. I know that you hate needing assistance but you have no other choice. You are only making your wound worse if you won't rest and try to move alone before the wound is fully healed"

"I know... I just hate the feeling of being useless"

"You are not useless. I've not seen you fighting but taking out eight trolls alone is very impressive. You are just not used to being wounded and being not able to fight. Trust me, sometimes we have to bite the bullet and accept what had happened. I mean it's not that you won't ever walk again, you are just temporarily not able to walk. You won't believe me what kind of wounds I've suffered in the past. You can't see them anymore but I won't forget each of them. I have never given up, no matter how badly I was wounded. Sometimes I had to wait for months before I was able to fight again. You won't have to wait for months. I'm pretty sure that this wound will heal in a week without a healer or any use of magic" Ares said with a calm and confident voice which comforted the insecure Sylvanas and gave her hope. She looked up to him, noticing his small grin and a slight shimmering in his blue eyes. She smiled back at him and stretched out her left arm, showing him that he should pull her up.

Ares did as he was told and lifted her in the air, wrapping his arms around her. He made sure that he held her steady then he followed the course of the river.

* * *

Aphrodite opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Her head hurt a bit but she was still able to see clearly. She looked around and observed her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was this time. She sat on a bed in the middle of a medium-sized room. The room's walls were painted in a very light yellow and decorated with red ornamentations. The ornamentations looked like wild patterns, which consisted of widely spread curled lines.

The furniture seemed to be made out of expensive wood and decorated with extravagant doilies. Her gaze shifted to the bed which was huge and was lavishly produced and decorated. A blanket, made out of thick golden fabric, was wrapped around her body and her head rested on a large golden pillow, which was embroidered by red sun patterns. Next to the pillow laid two smaller pillows which were made out of the same expensive, high-quality fabric.

Aphrodite pushed the blanket away and stood up. She jumped out of the bed, her bare feet came in contact with the soft carpet which fibres tinkled her soft skin, causing her to giggle. She spotted a beautiful mirror, made out of expensive glass, on the other side of the room. She walked to the mirror, wanting to do one of her favourite activities besides sex, which was admiring herself in the mirror.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized that her appearance had changed. Her face was as beautiful as always but her eyes shined golden. She noticed that she was a bit taller and she wore a golden robe which covered her entire body. Most of her golden hair was covered by a hood out of which two long and thin ears poked up. Aphrodite pressed her hands on her breasts and kneaded them softly. She found out that they had grown in size too. She tested her butt which turned out to be rounder better formed.

She admired herself in the mirror, slowly getting used to her new look. She had never changed her look in her life but she had to admit that she liked this new look. She took off her robe and admired her body, getting wet by only looking at herself. The index finger of her left hand pricked in her left breast and trailed down until it reached her wet core. The finger slipped inside without a problem, her lips formed to a wide grin as she noticed that she was very tight.

I don't know why my body had changed but I have to admit that I really like it. My curves are better than they were before. I have never thought that my body could become even more perfect. I wish I could test this body with Ares. I want to feel him inside so badly right now but I can't sense his aura. I guess he will find me later. I guess I have to test this body with another man or a woman Aphrodite thought, her lips formed a perverted smile. She thought about walking naked out of the room but then she decided to put the robes back on because she didn't know who had brought her into this room. She didn't want to attract an immature boy, an old perverted man, a humanoid animal or a monster.

Aphrodite put her robes back on and was about to walk out of the room as the door suddenly opened and a beautiful woman entered the room. The woman had long or light brown hair which fitted perfectly to her golden eyes. She wore a similar robe which was coloured red and golden. The woman stared at her, her mouth hung wide open and she didn't react to Aphrodite's greetings nor did she do anything else except staring at the goddess. Aphrodite smirked as she noticed that the spell, which limited her natural charming power and made her look less beautiful for others, had faded.

She observed the woman's beautiful face, noticing her long pointed ears. "It has been a while since I shared a bed with an elf" Aphrodite said but the woman wasn't able to respond because she couldn't do anything except staring at the beautiful goddess in front of her. Aphrodite giggled, slowly stepping forwards until she stopped in front of the speechless elf. She placed her hand under the elf's chin, closing her opened mouth. She put her index finger on the woman's lips and trailed her finger over them. Aphrodite caressed the woman's cheeks softly and placed a soft kiss on her neck, causing that a low moan escaped out of the motionless woman's lips.

Aphrodite pressed her hands on the woman's breasts, fondling them softly beneath the thick cloth. Aphrodite felt that the woman's breast had a, for her, acceptable size. They weren't as big as the breasts of the women she preferred but they were large enough so that she could have a lot of fun with. Aphrodite caressed the elf's ass with her other hand, causing that a louder moan was hearable from her.

Aphrodite made a step backward and snapped her fingers, causing that the woman was brought out of her trance-like state. The beautiful elf blinked a few times and looked around. Her gaze roamed over the details of the room until it rested on Aphrodite's indescribable beautiful face. The love goddess' lips formed to teasing smile as she noticed the desire and lust in the woman's eyes. She stepped forward and wrapped her arm around the elf's neck, causing that her breathing suddenly stopped.

"What is your name, sweetheart" Aphrodite whispered in an erotic voice.

The elf needed a few moments to collect her thoughts and assimilate what was happening. She started to breathe again and responded "Liadrin... My name is Liadrin"

"Liadrin...A beautiful name for a beautiful woman" Aphrodite complimented and kissed the length of Liadrin's left ear while her hand toyed with her other. Liadrin closed her eyes and enjoyed the pure pleasure caused only by Aphrodite's kisses.

"Look at me" Aphrodite demanded and placed a kiss on Liadrin's chin. Liadrin opened her eyes and stared into Aphrodite's gorgeous eyes. Liadrin was stunned once again by the goddess' beauty, her gaze hung on her red lips, wanting to kiss them so badly. Liadrin didn't hesitate and leaned in and pressed her lips against Aphrodite's. Aphrodite grinned into the kiss as Liadrin's greedy tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Aphrodite parted her voluminous lips, allowing the other woman's tongue to enter her mouth. Liadrin didn't hesitate and licked every reachable corner of the goddess' mouth. Liadrin's tongue caressed Aphrodite's but her hopes for dominating the goddess' tongue were crushed as Aphrodite won their tongue fight ease. The blonde inserted her tongue in the priest's mouth, exploring it slowly and carefully. Aphrodite placed her hands on the priestess' hips and rubbed them slowly as she continued to kiss her passionately, causing the feeling of butterflies in the stomach of the light-brown haired beauty.

Aphrodite smirked and winked with her left eye. Her robes disappeared suddenly, leaving her sexy body completely exposed to Liadrin's greedy and lustful eyes. Liadrin closed the door behind them with her foot and placed her hands on the blonde's enormous sized breasts. She looked into Aphrodite's eyes, feeling that she could get lost in them forever. Aphrodite smirked and nodded her head, signalizing Liadrin to continue.

Liadrin began to massage her breasts softly and slowly but she increased her speed immediately when Aphrodite gave her the signal. Liadrin kneaded the goddess' breasts roughly as fast as she could, her lips formed to an excited smile as her ears perceived a quiet moan from the Goddess of Love. Liadrin took Aphrodite's left nipple in her mouth, after additional breast kneading of over twenty minutes. Aphrodite smirked, this girl seemed to be very attracted by her gorgeous breasts. No one could blame her because Aphrodite loved her own breasts too. She loved to knead them and play with her nipples, especially if someone watched her, in the best case this person would be Ares or Athena.

Another quiet moan slipped out of the goddess' mouth, it was barely hearable but Liadrin heard it pretty well because of her elven ears, which made it possible for her to hear quiet noises from far distances. Aphrodite put her hand on the elf's head and ran her fingers through her hair, causing that Liadrin's sucking on her nipple became more roughly. Aphrodite's giggles counted, like her moans, to the most beautiful sounds Liadrin had ever heard in her life. Aphrodite took Liadrin's head in her head and pressed it between her breasts and rubbed them against the elf's face.

Aphrodite noticed Liadrin's hand roaming over her body until it reached her private part. Liadrin's smile became wider as she noticed how wet Aphrodite was. She pulled her head out of Aphrodite's breasts, she leaned in and captured her lips, biting them softly. Liadrin's index finger roamed circles over Aphrodite's core, stroking her vaginal lips softly which earned her another moan from the sex goddess, this time the moan was a bit louder than her precious verbal expression of pleasure. Liadrin was about to insert her finger in Aphrodite's dripping wet pussy as the goddess took her hand and stopped her. Liadrin frowned and looked confused at her.

"I'm tired of standing all the time" Aphrodite whispered and slapped Liadrin's butt, producing a sound she really liked. The sound of flesh against flesh. She wrapped her arm around Liadrin's hips and guided her to the bed. She pushed her onto the bed and crawled in front of her. "Let's have some fun" the goddess whispered and signalized Liadrin that she should pleasure her with her long fingers.

* * *

Ares had carried Sylvanas over the past five days. They had followed the course of the river until they had gotten close to a small village, inhabited by trolls. They had tried to travel around it but they had been spotted by a young troll spy. The troll had alarmed the other inhabitants, fifteen trolls in total had charged out of the village as if it would have been in flames. All of these trolls had been armed to the teeth with well-crafted weapons. Ares had created a barrier around Sylvanas, which had prevented that she could have been hit by anything from the distance while she had been able to attack the trolls with the bow.

Ares had waited, thirty meters in front of Sylvanas, for the trolls. Most of the trolls had attacked him, only three had passed him and had charged towards Sylvanas. Sylvanas had killed them with ease, precious headshots had ended the trolls lives immediately, without pain and no suffering.

Ares had beheaded three trolls with his first strike and hacked two trolls in equal halves with the second strike. He had dodged the attack of the leader, a massive troll with war paint in his face and on his chest. He had been at least two heads taller than the other trolls, which meant that he had been as tall as Ares. He had carried a massive sword, which was meant to be carried by two hands but he had been so strong that he had needed only one hand to hold it and fight with it.

Ares had blocked the next attack from the leader but was hit by a spear and a large axe. Fortunately, both weapons had split during the contact with his massive armor. The faces' of the trolls had been distorted in anger and in disbelieve, they had no opportunity to change facial expressions because their heads had been separated in the next moment. Their heads had dropped onto the ground in the same moment as Ares had ducked beneath the next blow from the leader, which had caused that a few strands of his hair had been cut off.

Ares had seen the next blow, from the leader, coming, he could have blocked it but he had chosen to catch the sword's blade with his right hand. The leader's eyes had widened in surprise, they had shown fear as the troll had continued to stare at his opponent. The troll had tried to pull his blade back but the God of War's grip around the sword's blade had been too strong. Ares had shattered the blade with his bare hand, a loud cry had been produced by the troll's throat who had turned around and had run as fast as his strong legs had carried him before Ares had flung a spear, he had picked from the ground, after the troll. The spear had hit him in the back and had pierced through his heart.

Ares had finished the scared remaining trolls before he had walked back to Sylvanas, a smile had been visible on his face as he had seen that the elf hadn't been harmed. He had dissolved the barrier and picked her up then he had started to follow the river again.

Ares sat in front of the campfire, Sylvanas had prepared and enlightened an hour ago. They had walked over five days after the quarrel with the trolls. Sylvanas' leg had gotten better, she still wasn't able to move freely but she was at least able hobble smaller distances. Ares had offered her to carry her again but she had insisted on walking alone. It hadn't worked quite well so Ares had placed his arms around her waist and shoulders, supporting her while they had been walking. They had gotten known each other better over the past week, they had talked a lot during the travel. They only had been quiet for a few times if they had to listen to their surroundings to check if someone had been following them. Fortunately, no one had followed them or attacked them. They had talked about hobbies, their families, their duties and a lot of other interesting topics.

Sylvanas had told him that she had two sisters, which were as beautiful as her. She had told him that her older sister Alleria had been missing for years and her younger sister moved with her husband to a city called Dalaran, which was known for its powerful sorcerers and wizards, which came in their youth to this city and were trained there.

"You haven't told me about your family" Sylvanas said and looked at the god while she rubbed her hands in front of the fire, keeping them as warm as possible. The corners of his mouth formed a small, hardly visible smile as he stopped staring at the fire and looked at the beautiful high elf, who had pulled her hood down, making it possible for Ares to regard her blonde hair.

Ares had to admit that he really like her hair, he liked her look in general. Her body was very sexy and she was a very nice person, on top of that she was the only woman, he had met since he was teleported out of the Mount Olympus, who didn't fall for him. At least not immediately. He had noticed that something had grown between them which could develop into more than friendship.

He had caught her staring at him multiple times during the past days. She had looked at her injured leg every time after she had noticed that he knew that she was staring at him. Then she had pressed her hands on her cheeks with the intention to hide her blush, which hadn't worked very well because Ares had noticed that too.

Indeed, Sylvanas had developed feelings for him, she just hadn't admitted it yet that she felt more than friendship. She had met Ares ten days ago but deep inside she cared for him and felt something for him, not only because he saved her but because he was a very smart, friendly and handsome too. She had regarded him one day where he had thought that she had fallen asleep. He had walked to the river and had taken his upper body armor off. The sight of his muscular upper body had caused that a wave of excitement had rushed through Sylvanas' body. She had regarded him while he had washed his exposed upper body with a sponge, which he had conjured out of nowhere. She had really enjoyed the view and had been a bit sad as he had stopped after ten minutes.

She kept looking at him, her eyebrows were raised because she was expecting an answer from him. Ares looked back at her, he smiled and told her about his family. He told her about his father Zeus, his mother Hera and his countless siblings but he didn't tell her their real names, instead, he gave them random names as he talked about their characteristics and hobbies. He didn't tell her that his family consisted out of gods and half-gods. He thought that the best choice was not to tell everyone that he was a god if he hadn't show them his power.

"You have a very interesting family. A father which is specialized in fighting with bolts of lightning, a sister who is good at fighting and has a huge knowledge and another sister who acts like a whore and fucks everyone she can find. She is not caring about their race, age or gender, she is only caring about their look" Sylvanas summarized and took a bite from the Lembas bread.

"She doesn't like to be called like that. She hates being called as a whore or a bitch. She is my half-sister by the way" Ares tried to defend Aphrodite's honour and name with this response.

"Fine. I won't insult her. Hopefully, I never have to meet her"

"She is a nice person if she doesn't talk about sex or has sex with others. You would like her but be careful she would probably try to seduce you" Ares said and stared in the middle of the fire before he shifted his gaze back to the beautiful elf who was regarding him.

"I'm not really interested in women. I've experimented a bit in my youth but that was just a phase. I'm more interested in real men. Like you" Sylvanas complimented and gave him a smile.

"I guess women and men are admiring you and overwhelming you with love letters. Is there a certain man from your race which had caught your interest?" Ares asked curiously, somehow he wanted to know if she was already taken.

"No, there is no one" Sylvanas responded and observed Ares' face hoping for a positive change in his facial expression. She noticed that his eyes had light up for a small moment and his lips were formed into a wide smile for a second before they formed a thin line again. Sylvanas smiled at him, her body suddenly heated up, her heart beat a lot faster in her chest and she felt that she was a lot happier than before.

"And you? Are you engaged?" Sylvanas asked curious, hoping that he would say no. Ares thought about what he should answer. He knew he should say that he was already taken but that wouldn't be the truth because he had an opened relationship with Aphrodite. He was allowed to date and make love to as many women as he wanted because Aphrodite would meet other men and women anyway.

He really liked Sylvanas and he didn't want that she would end up as one of his countless one-night-stands. On the other side, he could return to this world as soon as he had found out how this necklace works. He remembered that he had to find Aphrodite then he realized that she will find him sooner or later because she always hungered for his handsome and well-trained muscular body. Aphrodite loved him because of his body and his strength but Sylvanas seemed to like him in total, as an entire personality. She seemed to like his character and courage and not only his body.

He closed his eyes for a small moment, then he opened them and looked at the blonde elf, giving her a smile. "No. I'm not involved in a real relationship" Ares responded, feeling bad because it was not the truth but it was not a lie either, it was more like a half-truth. His relationship with Aphrodite seemed to look simply but it was very complicated and he was unable to explain it properly to anyone. He noticed that a relieved expression was visible on Sylvanas' face.

He stared in the fire for a few minutes, a lot of thoughts rushed through his mind. He thought about how he should treat Sylvanas and if he should look for Aphrodite as soon as he had brought Sylvanas back to her unit or back to Silvermoon City. He didn't make a decision, the thoughts vanished out of his mind as he opened his eyes and looked at Sylvanas, noticing that she had come close to him. She was a half meter away from him, her tired eyes observed him. She pressed her hand in front of her mouth, trying to prevent a yawn.

"You should get some sleep Sylvanas. You look really tired" Ares said and stared in the fire. Sylvanas wanted to protest but she yawned again and admitted that she really needed to get some sleep.

"You are right but you need some sleep too. I will sleep for a few hours then you will wake me up and take some rest while I watch over you" Sylvanas said and wrapped a blanket which Ares had conjured out of nowhere, around her body.

She had asked him days ago why he hadn't conjured a healing potion or an item used for healing wounds. He had responded that he doesn't have such items because he didn't get badly wounded normally. Then he had explained that he used a magical bag in which infinite items fit. He had told her that he had put a lot of items in this bag but he had never put an item, used for speeding up the healing process, in his bag. He had told that the bag was invisible and hung on the back of his belt, that was the reason why it looked like that he conjured it out of nowhere.

Sylvanas rested her head on a pillow and looked at the god. Ares smiled at her and wished her a good night. Sylvanas wished the same back and closed her eyes. She fell asleep very quickly. Ares held his hands above the fire, although they weren't cold. It was part of his cover to act like a real human, which meant that he had to eat, drink and at least pretend that he was sleeping. Ares observed the surroundings but nothing happened in five hours. He had heard a few noises and wolf howls but besides that, the five hours had been very smooth.

He woke up Sylvanas and waited until she was fully awake. He wrapped the blanket around his body and pretended that he was sleeping. He noticed that Sylvanas was staring at him most of the time during the three hours of his pretended sleep but he decided to not approach it in one of their future talks.

* * *

Liadrin didn't know how it happened but somehow, she had managed to flip the beautiful blonde woman over. She rested on Aphrodite and left dozens of love bites on the goddess' beautiful and soft skin while she continued to pleasure her by rubbing two of her fingers against Aphrodite's tight inner walls. The goddess smiled at her and rubbed her own breasts while she was watched the elf doing her work. Liadrin inserted a third finger and pumped them in and out with a constant and very fast rhythm, earning loud moans every five minutes from the goddess. She increased her pumping tempo, causing that Aphrodite's moans became louder and more frequent.

Liadrin drew her finger out and stuck her tongue in the goddess' folds. Aphrodite placed her hand on Liadrin's head and stroked it softly, looking at her with a wide grin on her face. Liadrin started to lick Aphrodite's folds while her hands kneaded her ass. Aphrodite enjoyed the elf's pleasuring, while she continued to massage her own breasts, for over twenty minutes. She touched Liadrin's ears softly and told her to stop. Liadrin did as she was told and pulled her tongue out of the blonde's slit. She crouched forward until her knees met Aphrodite's ass. Aphrodite's legs were bent and lifted in the air, giving the brown-haired elf a good look on her ass and private part.

Aphrodite signalized the priestess to position herself above her in a certain way. Liadrin did as she was told and moved, her knees rested next to Aphrodite's head, who had a perfect view on the elf's curved ass and slit which hung in the air almost a half meter above her face. Liadrin bent above the goddess' body, her hands roamed over Aphrodite's slim and very erotic body until they rested on her hips, stroking them softly. Liadrin lowered her head until her lips met Aphrodite's southern lips. Her tongue darted out and quickly licked her pussy lips. Aphrodite did the same and inserted her tongue in Liadrin's dripping wet and needy pussy in the same moment as Liadrin inserted hers.

Both women licked each other, filling the room with loud moans. Aphrodite kneaded Liadrin's ass roughly and toyed with her clit. Liadrin wanted to do the same but her body was so busy with sending countless waves of pleasure through her body so that her hands didn't move and the only actions she was able to do, was to please the goddess with her tongue while loud moans came out of her throat. Although Liadrin had begun to pleasure the goddess over an hour ago, she was closer to her orgasm than Aphrodite to hers.

Liadrin felt that Aphrodite's tongue became longer between her tight walls. It extended until the tip reached Liadrin's g-spot and continued to hit against it frequently. The long tongue felt weird and unpleasant at first but Liadrin's body got used to it quickly until the tongue felt very good against her tight walls. Aphrodite dug her fingers in the elf's ass cheeks, her smile widened as a loud gasp came out of Liadrin's mouth. Liadrin's breathing became faster when Aphrodite had decided to toy with her love but. Aphrodite rubbed her nose against the other woman's clit, she massaged her ass cheeks and pleasured her with her tongue until Liadrin was brought over the edge.

Liadrin's eyes widened, her walls tightened around Aphrodite's tongue and then they relaxed. Liadrin's release spread over Aphrodite's tongue, which shrunk back to its normal size. The Goddess of Love pulled her tongue out of Liadrin's slit and put it back in her mouth. She swallowed Liadrin's release and licked over her lips, enjoying the taste of Liadrin's cum. Aphrodite's eyes rested on the elf, who was heavily exhausted, her chest was lifted up and down with each deep breath she made. Liadrin regarded the goddess whose lips showed a satisfied smile.

Aphrodite cupped her own breast and rubbed them, giving the exhausted elf a nice show before she lowered her body until she laid next to Liadrin. She took Liadrin's head and guided it between her large breasts, stroking her scalp softly while she ran her fingers through the brown hair. Liadrin fell asleep quickly because she was heavily exhausted from their lovemaking.

* * *

"Don't dawdle Ares" Sylvanas shouted as she passed the God of War, who looked at her and shook his head slightly in response. Sylvanas' wound had been fully healed by an old healer, who they had met in a small village. Ares and the Ranger-General had traveled for another week before they had reached the small village. They had paid the woman for her work before they had left the village.

Sylvanas was able to move without restrictions, she ran as fast as she could and teased Ares, running circles around him when he stopped to observe the beauty of nature. He had to admit that the forests of Quel'Thalas belonged to one of the most beautiful places he ever had seen in the past thousands of years. He knew that he will return to this place sooner or later and spent some time there as a form of holiday.

Sylvanas was the only one whose beauty outclassed the beauty of this place. Ares and Sylvanas had gotten closer during the past week, Sylvanas had started to flirt with him three days ago. Sometimes he had ignored it, sometimes he had teased her and even made a few compliments about her skills or her beauty. She had blushed a little every time when he had made a compliment, which had made her look even cuter and more adorable. He had noticed that she liked to watch him secretly when he washed his body. One time he had been completely naked but to her disappointment, she only had been able to see his back and his well-formed ass.

Ares tried his best to give her the cold shoulder but it didn't work well all the times. Most of the times, he smiled back when she smiled and gave compliments back when she complimented about his characteristics or his appearance. He felt something for her and he knew that she felt the same way, he was not sure if it would work out well between them. His plan was to not risk anything and bring Sylvanas back to Silvermoon. He wondered why they hadn't already found it. Sylvanas had told him at the start of their journey that the travel to Silvermoon city wouldn't be too long.

Ares had the suspicion that Sylvanas was guiding him everywhere except to Silvermoon City because she probably wanted to spend more time with him. Ares said nothing because he also enjoyed spending time with the blonde elf. He would have sensed if Aphrodite would be in danger, so he had no real reason to rush the travel and the search for her. Aphrodite was probably having fun with several men and women at the same time at this exact moment. Ares delighted that his wife had fun too, he hated it when his wife was bored because she had no one with who she could spend time.

"What do you mean with don't dawdle? It's not easy to walk as fast as you with these boars under my arms. It was your idea to hunt them because you wanted to roast them for the celebration of your return with your family" Ares responded and pointed his head at the two huge boars he carried under his arms.

"Ah c'mon Ares, stop complaining and keep walking" Sylvanas teased and gave him a wide smile. Ares giggled and followed Sylvanas quickly although he was carrying the two boars. Each boar weighed at least two hundred and sixty pounds but Ares carried them like they would be as light as potato sacks.

"As if I would complain about something," Ares said as he almost reached the Ranger-General.

"You are very fast even with the boars under your arms. But I'm faster" Sylvanas responded and ran as fast as she could, increasing the distance between them. Ares could have caught up to her with ease but he decided to not show too much off his power, wanting to avoid questions from Sylvanas. He jogged behind her at a distance of ten meters. The elf looked back at him for a short moment every minute, wanting to know if he still was following her. She gave him challenging and teasing smiles every time she looked at him and increased her running speed, causing that Ares ran faster too.

He chased Sylvanas for half an hour but the elf didn't stop and continued to tease him. She jumped over a large root, Ares did the same and followed her. Suddenly she stopped, causing that Ares tried to stop too but he was too fast and unable to stop behind her. He passed her and charged over the edge of the hill. He fell and landed in a small but deep lake in which a small waterfall expired.

Sylvanas stared at the river, expecting that Ares would surface in the next moment, but he didn't. Sylvanas remembered at this moment that he wore a massive and heavy armor. She looked around in panic and examined the surface of the water but she couldn't spot Ares or the boars. She panicked and jumped down the hill, she rushed to the lake and bent down, trying to recognize something in the dark water.

Her heart beat rapidly as if it would jump out of her chest or stop suddenly. She immediately regretted that she had tricked him. She was worried that he would drown because of one of her silly jokes. She would never forgive herself if that would happen. She finally had found someone she really liked and she brought him into danger because she wanted to be funny.

She continued to examine the water in panic, tears started to form in her eyes. Suddenly the boars' bodies came up, Sylvanas heartbeat became even faster than it already was because she was hoping that Ares would come up in the same moment. But no one surfaced the water, only the boars swam in the water.

Suddenly a strong hand was pressed on her mouth. Someone lifted her in the air and an arm was wrapped around Sylvanas waist. She struggled hard to get free but the person was too strong. She shook her head, trying to recognize the person who was attacking her but the person avoided her gazes skillfully. Sylvanas wanted to say something but her noises were suppressed by the hand. She bit as hard as possible in the person's hand, the person reacted immediately and threw her in the lake.

Sylvanas swam as fast as she could and reached the surface. Her eyes started to check the surroundings immediately, searching for the person who had attacked her. Her body was tensed but relaxed as soon as she spotted Ares who stood on her previous spot, with a wide grin on his face. His entire body was wet, his hair had kept its blond colour and he had taken his upper body armor completely off and had removed his lower body armor, revealing his dry trousers.

Sylvanas noticed that she was ogling his muscular upper body greedily, her breath stopped for a small moment as she admired his handsomeness. She wettened her dry lips, completely forgetting that her uniform was wet too and stuck on her skin. Her skin tingled in excitement as her gaze roamed over his upper body to his face and then back to his well-trained stomach muscles. She swam to the shore and got up, her gaze still rested on him.

Ares noticed where her gaze went, his smile became bigger as he slowly walked to the blonde beauty and said: "I can fool you too Sylvanas". Sylvanas admired his upper body until he stood directly in front of her. She felt his hand under her chin, lifting it up so that Sylvanas was forced to stare into his beautiful blue eyes. Her lips formed a shy smile, her cheeks reddened a little but she didn't break the eye contact.

Ares, who was more than one head taller than her, lowered his head until it was at the same height as Sylvanas' head. Sylvanas didn't hesitate and leaned in, pressing her soft and warm lips against his'. He kissed her back and wrapped his left arm around her, placing his hand on her back while his other hand caressed her left cheek softly.

Sylvanas didn`t stop to kiss him, her tongue licked his bottom lip, asking for permission. Ares allowed it and parted his lips, his mouth was immediately invaded by her hot tongue which started to explorer the corners of his mouth. Ares caressed Sylvanas' left cheek softly with his index finger. He rubbed the tip of her ear between his thumb and index finger softly and carefully, causing that a quiet moan escaped Sylvanas' lips. He continued to play with her left ear then he toyed with the other, noticing that Sylvanas right hand had started to play with his stomach muscles while her other hand rubbed his muscular right upper arm.

Ares slipped his tongue in Sylvanas' mouth, fighting with her for dominance but letting her win. Sylvanas closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss while her greedy hands roamed over his upper body, drawing circles around his navel first, later she drew circles around his groin. Her left hand slipped in his trousers, her eyes shot open and widened extremely as she felt the massive size of his erected member. She pulled his dick out of his trousers and looked at it then she looked up to the god, noticing the wide satisfied grin on his face. She looked back at the enormous sized cock in her hands.

"Oh my god..." Sylvanas whispered. She was heavily impressed by the size of his penis. Ares' smile became wider as he heard those three words.

"It's so huge..." You are blessed with everything, Ares. You are strong. You are brave. You are very handsome, you have a tall and muscular body and a huge cock. I bet most women fall for you immediately as they see you"

"I don't care about women who are just admiring my body and treat me like a piece of meat. I hate those kinds of women. You are different Sylvanas. First of all, you didn't fell for me in the first moment and you really care about me. Your reaction when I fell in the water proved it" Ares whispered and kissed her neck softly. He kissed her neck again and left a small love bit on her neck. He stroked her cheeks and looked deep into her blue shining eyes.

He felt Sylvanas' hand on his shaft, stroking it slowly and gently. She leaned in and kissed him again, increasing her stroking speed as her tongue went wild in his mouth, licking his tongue and every reachable corner of his mouth. She added her second hand and rubbed his cock faster, causing that a quiet moan escaped his lips.

"Are you sure that you want to rush things?" Ares asked, his gaze hang on her neckline. He removed her upper body armor and caressed her breasts with his left hand. He cupped both breasts, which felt incredibly good in his hands when he kneaded them softly. Sylvanas' lips parted as a low moan found its way out of her mouth. Her rubbing speed on his dick increased in the same moment as he took her left nipple in his mouth and kneaded the other with the index finger and the thumb of his left hand. Ares toyed with her breast for the next five minutes while Sylvanas was rubbing his dick with both hands as fast as possible.

He removed his hands from her breasts and wanted to play with her cute ears but Sylvanas bent down before his hands were able to reach her face. She stroked his dick one more time before she took the tip of his manhood in her mouth. She took as much as possible of his large cock in her mouth and continued to rub it with her hands while her tongue teased his glance. Ares rested his left hand on her head, rubbing it softly as a moan, which was louder than his previous moans, was produced by his throat. The corner of Sylvanas' lips formed a smile as she continued to suck his dick, causing that a wave of pleasure rushed through his body.

One of Sylvanas' hands grabbed Ares' balls and played with them while her other hand rubbed his long shaft. Ares looked down at the blonde elf then he closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure her actions were causing. Ares noticed that he was almost over the edge, he tried to signalize her or to tell her that she should lower her pleasuring tempo but nothing except moans came out of his mouth. It was too late. He came, a large amount of cum squirted out of his dick in her mouth. He pulled his dick out, a large amount of his cum flowed out, she gurgled and swallowed the massive amount of cum which was left in her mouth.

Ares looked at the blonde elf, who was smiling widely, cum stuck on her face and on her bare large breasts. Sylvanas smile became wider and her eyes showed excitement and lust as she noticed that his dick was still erected. Ares pulled her up, he turned her around and held her in front of his upper body. Sylvanas spread her legs as he lowered her until the tip of his dick met the wet area between her legs. He teased her by rubbing the tip against her southern lips. Sylvanas turned her head and looked at him with an impatient expression on her face. She kissed him, inserting her mouth and letting him taste his release. Ares kissed her back, he grabbed her tights and spread her legs even further, lifting her up and down as he would lift training weights.

An impatient groan slipped out of Sylvanas' throat, which signalized that she wanted to feel him inside. Ares forced his tongue in her mouth in the same moment when the tip of his member entered her. He shoved as much as possible of his cock in her vagina, penetrating her walls easily. Sylvanas stopped kissing him, her lips parted as a very loud moan came out of her mouth.

Sylvanas' walls wrapped tightly around his cock, causing that waves of pleasure were sent through the bodies of the blondes. Ares thrust his dick as deep as possible in her until it reached her g-spot. He pulled a bit of his cock out of her pussy before he thrust it in again, rubbing it against her excited walls. Moans escaped their lips, sounding like music for the other. Ares pumped his dick in and out again and repeated this action, his hands rubbed her thighs as he lifted her up and down, letting her ride on his cock.

Sylvanas wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss, their tongues fought for dominance. This time Ares didn't hold back and dominated her tongue. He shifted one of his hands to her private part and started to toy with it softly, causing that Sylvanas' moans became louder and more frequently as her body rocked against his dick, waves after waves of excitement rushed through their hot bodies. Ares rubbed her clit between his index finger and thumb. He kissed her neck softly at first then more roughly, leaving more love bites on the back of her neck.

Ares felt that he was about to cum. He thrust his cock against her g-spot, both blondes cried out in pleasure when he came. His huge dick twitched inside her as it shot a large amount of cum in her pussy, filling it completely. Ares pulled his still erected dick out, causing that half of the cum, he had squirted out, flowed out of her pussy and dropped onto the ground. The rest remained in her pussy, which was still completely filled with his release.

Ares looked at the smaller elf, smiling as she smiled at him. She didn't show any sign of exhausting, her greedy and with lust filled eyes stared in his, then her gaze shifted to his huge member. Ares sat Sylvanas on the ground, wondering what she was planning. Sylvanas lips were formed to a wide grin, she turned around and bent down, lifting her cute and sexy ass in the air. She shook it slightly and massaged her left buttock, looking at him with a wide grin as she continued to tease him. She drew circles with her index finger around her butt hole, signalizing Ares that he shouldn't hesitate.

Ares stepped close to her, placing his huge member on her butt and bent back. He placed his index finger on her butt hole, rubbing it slowly. He stroked her pussy lips with his other hand while he teased her butt hole until it widened enough so that he was able to insert one finger in it. Sylvanas moaned loudly, she kneaded her own breasts to increase the pleasure which was caused by Ares' actions.

She toyed with her nipples as Ares inserted a second finger and pumped them in and out slowly, then he added a third finger after a few minutes. Sylvanas body responded immediately, a loud moan escaped her lips and the walls in her ass tightened around his fingers. He continued moving his fingers in her ass until the walls were widened enough so that his cock would fit in, without causing pain for the smaller elf. Ares looked at Sylvanas, his eyes asked for her permission. Sylvanas opened her eyes and nodded her head, then she closed her eyes again, enjoying the enormous pleasure.

Ares rubbed his shaft between her buttocks then he replaced his fingers with his cock, thrusting it carefully and slowly in her ass. His dick penetrated her walls with ease and started to rub against her walls, causing that Sylvanas constantly cried out in pleasure. He thrust as much as possible of his long rod in her ass. He took her arms and pulled them behind her back, using them to lift her upper body up and down as she smashed his hips against her ass cheeks over and over again. He pulled his dick a bit out and inserted it again, doing it over and over again, causing that the pleasure both received increased while his dick rubbed against her walls.

Ares lowered her upper body until Sylvanas rested her arms on the ground. His upper body leaned over hers and he placed a soft kiss on her left shoulder, running his left hand through her hair as he continued to fuck her from behind like an animal. His other hand massaged her back softly, he increased his speed and smashed his hips against her ass more frequently, causing that the melody of Sylvanas' moans became louder and her moans became more frequent until no pause was between them. Ares didn't know if the current moaning sound was still the same sound or already the next one, which slipped out of Sylvanas' mouth.

He smashed his hips against her ass, feeling that his orgasm would come soon. Her body heated up as he smashed his hips again against her ass cheeks, letting him know that her orgasm would approach soon. He smashed his hips a third time, then the tip of his cock tinkled. Sylvanas came in the same moment as his cum squirted out of his dick. He pulled his dick out, breathing heavily as he regarded her well-formed ass. A large amount of mixture between her release and his cum flowed out of her ass, spreading over the ground.

Ares spotted the same satisfied smile on her face which was also visible on his own face. Sylvanas turned around and crawled to Ares, who had sat down on the ground. She crawled on his lap and placed her left arm around his neck. She lowered his head and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Her left hand started to stroke his still erected cock and her tongue invaded his mouth. Sylvanas pulled away, she was heavily breathing too because their lovemaking had exhausted her.

She stared into his beautiful blue eyes and said. "I never met a man which manhood is still erected after three loads of cum. You are a special person Ares. You are very strong, you are handsome and you have a very well-formed and blessed body. Are you some sort of a god?"

She placed a soft kiss on his chin and stared into his eyes, signalizing him that she waited for an answer. Ares stared into her blue shining eyes and didn't respond to her question verbally. He lifted her up instead and shoved his dick in her pussy. He lifted her up and down, rubbing his dick against her walls and constantly hitting her g-spot until he came for the second time in her pussy. He pulled his dick out and laid her on the ground which was covered by short green grass. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his body. He stroked her back and ran the fingers of his other hand through her hair, playing with her locks. She rested her head on his right shoulder and kissed his neck softly over and over again until she fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter V - Silvermoon City (WoW)

Author's note: My plan was to upload only two parts for the Wow universe but I wrote way to much ( about 19.000 words). That's why I have decided to split the second chapter into two parts. This chapter will contain the smaller part while the third chapter will be longer. The third chapter will about Arthas and the invasion of the Scourge while this chapter will be about the Silvermoon City. Hopefully, you will like this chapter. The next part will follow soon.

 **Rated for explicit sexual content**

* * *

Sylvanas opened her eyes but closed them immediately as the bright sunlight dazzled her and robbed her vision. She opened them again, screw up her eyes and held her hand in front of them until she got used to the bright light of the morning sun. She lifted her upper body up and sat on the soft ground which was covered by dense green grass. She noticed that she was still naked. She turned her head and looked around for her clothes. She found her Ranger-General uniform a few meters away from her then she crawled to it and picked it up. The uniform was dry, which surprised here because she remembered it being wet after Ares had thrown her into the lake. Thinking of Ares, she looked around, her eyes were searching for him. She found him washing his body under the waterfall, his hair was a lot shorter than she remembered. He probably had cut it when she had been sleeping. She had to admit that he looked even more attractive with short hair than with longer hair.

She regarded him while he was washing his upper body. She bit her bottom lip as she observed his wet muscular upper body, the way the water flowed over his stomach muscles and passed his nether region until it fell into the lake. She regarded Ares, still not knowing that he was a real god instead of a normal human, for a while until he noticed her staring. He gave her a playful smile and ran his fingers through his short blond hair then he signalized her to join him. Sylvanas gave him a smile in response and stood up. She put one foot in the water, enjoying the feeling of the warm water against her skin. She set her other foot in the water and walked forwards until she reached Ares. The water reached to her waist and became warmer the further she came to the spot where the waterfall expired in the lake.

"Good morning" said Sylvanas and stepped on her tiptoes to reach Ares' face. She placed a soft kiss on Ares' chin, then on his lips after he had bowed his head a little.

"Good morning Sylvanas" responded Ares and wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her well-curved ass. He pulled her closer until their bodies touched, feeling a wave of excitement rushing through his body. He ran his fingers through her hair while he took the sponge which swam next to him and started to caress Sylvanas' back with it softly. The elf looked up to him, her blue eyes rested on his handsome face, her lips formed a teasing smile which told Ares to continue washing her. Ares stroked Sylvanas' scalp softly and toyed with her hair which had become wet because of the water which was dropping from the waterfall onto her. Sylvanas' hands roamed over his muscular arms, then they stroked his stomach muscles and his strong back.

"It seems that you really like my body" said Ares with a self-confident grin on his lips.

"I could say the same to you. I noticed you ogling my naked body since I have woken up" responded Sylvanas teasingly and ran her hand, which rested on his stomach muscles, downwards. Her grin became wider when her hand reached the area she was looking for. She noticed the excitement and desire in Ares' eyes and was about to do the next step as she heard noises in the bushes. She turned her head and looked at the bushes which were a few meters behind the shore where her clothes and bow laid.

"Come out and show yourself intruder" shouted Ares and wrapped his arm protectively around Sylvanas, he swapped positions with her so that he would be the one who would be hit by an arrow or a projectile if someone would attack them from a distance. Ares created a golden barrier in front of them when he heard that the rustle in the bushes became louder. His sword appeared in his hand and parts of his armour appeared and covered his legs. The rustle stopped when a figure walked out of the bushes.

It was an elf whose clothes looked similar to Sylvanas uniform, except that they were green instead of blue. She carried a wooden bow on her back which was decorated with green and golden metal plates. Ares' eyes narrowed as he watched the strange elf, whose face looked similar to Sylvanas' but unlike Sylvanas, she had a blue tattoo on the left side of her face which started on her forehead and ended under her left eye. The tattoo reminded Ares of a double sized dagger.

"I started looking for you only my dear sister but instead I find out with a companion" said the elf and walked to the edge of the lake, stroking a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. "I was worried that the trolls have taken you and would do horrible things to you but instead you are with a human who doesn't seem to do things to you which you wouldn't enjoy" added the elf teasingly and bent down to pick Sylvanas' bow up.

"I'm glad that you went out looking for me Alleria but I'm fine. You didn't have to disrupt us" responded Sylvanas and walked towards her sister, her arms were crossed in front of her bare breasts. Alleria's response was a teasing smile, she picked Sylvanas' uniform up and gave it to her younger sister.

"Don't you want to introduce your _friend_ to me?" asked Alleria and regarded Ares who was walking towards the shore. Sylvanas ignored the teasing sound of her voice and responded, when Ares came out of the water, "This is Ares. Ares, this is my older sister Alleria"

"It's nice to meet you Alleria" responded Ares and bowed to her. Alleria appreciated the polite gesture with a smile, her eyes rested on Ares' well-defined upper body and then shifted to his face.

"Indeed. It's a pleasure to meet such a handsome man like you" responded Alleria shortly and pushed her sister aside then she walked in a circle around Ares and regarded him from all sides. Sylvanas' eyes narrowed and she felt jealousy rising up in her body as she watched Alleria touching Ares' muscular arms. Sylvanas opened her mouth and wanted to say something but Alleria cut her off and said "You should look for a sunny place and dry your body or your uniform would get wet. We don't have much time, our mother is worried sick because you haven't returned with your company". She gave her a sister a provocative smile and shoved her to a rock which wasn't covered by huge trees. Bundled sunlight fell onto the rock, making it the perfect spot to dry Sylvanas' skin and hair.

Sylvanas wanted to protest but she knew her sister was right, although she didn't want to admit it. She had never been jealous of her sister before because she was always better than her sister in all aspects, although she was younger. She was a better archer, a better leader and she became the youngest Ranger-General of Silvermoon which was a position that Alleria wasn't able to obtain.

She felt jealousy for the first time because her older sister seems to share her interest in the human who was still a mystery for her. Sylvanas hadn't fallen in love with Ares at first sight, she had gotten known him first before she had developed feelings for him. But Alleria seemed to have become attracted by him at the first moment where she had seen him. She seemed to have an interest in him, not romantically, only physically. Sylvanas had never fought with her sisters for men, most of the times she had allowed her sisters to get what they wanted by stopping to get the men's attention. But this time she wouldn't drop Ares like the countless numbers of men she had dropped for her sister. She didn't want that such a perfect man like Ares would end as her sister's sex toy. She also wanted to share sexual pleasure with Ares but she wanted him as her boyfriend and not as her toy.

She listened to her sister's suggestion and sat on the rock, hoping her body and hair would dry fast so that Alleria wouldn't have too much time which she could spend with Ares. She regarded her sister while she was talking with Ares, a frown was visible on the Ranger-General's forehead and her eyes were narrowed. She waited, although she was really impatient until the sun had dried her, then she put her uniform on and walked to Alleria who was shamelessly flirting with Ares. She gave Alleria a cold look, then she took Ares hand and dragged him away from her sister.

"We should go now. Mother is waiting" said Sylvanas, trying to hide the jealousy in her voice and in her facial expression as best as possible. She led the god, who had covered his chest with his armor, out of the forest. Alleria followed them, making sure that she was always in Ares' near. Sylvanas ignored her sister and talked with Ares, giving her sister only a few possibilities to speak with Ares.

They came to a long wide road and followed this road until they came to a small village. The inhabitants greeted the Ranger-General and her sister, who was a Ranger-Commander and served under her sister's command. The inhabitants of the village offered them to stay and be their guests. Sylvanas thanked them but told them that they couldn't stay because they had to go back to Silvermoon City and give a report to the High King. The inhabitants weren't happy to hear that but they could understand that the group had to fulfil their duties.

A few inhabitants, mostly females, asked Sylvanas about Ares, who he was and what he was doing by her side. Sylvanas told them that he had helped her defeating the trolls. She didn't mention that he had rescued her because she didn't want to admit to anyone else, especially not to her sister that she had needed help. For the inhabitants of Quel'Thalas, she was still the undefeated Ranger-General who had no problems taking out groups of enemies alone. She preferred that this reputation will endure so she didn't tell them the whole truth.

The small group said goodbye to the villagers and followed the main road which would lead them to Silvermoon City. They came to another village. Unlike the other villages, this village had a stable. Sylvanas guided Ares and her sister to the stable, they entered it and talked with the owner. The owner was a man with long grey hair who was at least one thousand years old. His face was creased and a few scars decorated his left cheeks and his neck. Sylvanas had never met this man before but she was sure that he had served in the army of Quel'Thalas once in the past and that these scars had been caused by enemies, which had tried to kill the man.

She greeted the man and told him that they needed horses. The man responded that he had only two horses left but they weren't the youngest anymore. Sylvanas told him that they would rend these horses for a week. She was about to pull her purse from her belt as Alleria shoved her aside and gave the man a generous amount of gold coins. Alleria gave her little sister a small but provocative grin and then she gave her attention to Ares who was wondering what was going on between the sisters. He frowned and followed the elves who rushed to the loose boxes in the stable's inside. Sylvanas bestrode the first horse and Alleria walked to the other.

"Wouldn't it make more sense If I could get one horse and you two share a horse?" asked Ares and regarded the sisters, the frown was still visible on his forehead.

"Too late. You have to make a choice with who you want to ride. My dear sister may be the better leader and archer but I have more experience in riding horses. If I would be you, I would ride with me if you want that your handsome face doesn't end in the mud" said Alleria and regarded Sylvanas who was rolling her eyes and gave her best to not show her pissed mood.

"I don't want that you are arguing because of me. I would suggest that you too share a horse" said Ares, trying to reassure the tense situation.

"That's not an option my dear Ares" said Alleria.

"She is right in this point" replied Sylvanas.

Ares shifted his gaze from one sister to the other for multiple times, trying to interpret their behaviour. _The nature and the behaviour of women are still a riddle for me. Sometimes I understand how they are ticking but most of the time I'm clueless what is going on in their minds. But seeing Sylvanas being jealouse is kinda cute. Hopefully, this won't end like the last time where two sisters fought for me. I just have to stay with Sylvanas and make sure that Alleria doesn't think that I'm interested in her, which is pretty hard because Alleria is really gorgeous. Hm, what to do...what to do. I shouldn't light the fuse and keep my hands off Alleria and everything is going to be fine._

"If you wish" responded Ares and walked towards Sylvanas' horse. Sylvanas looked at her sister with a triumphing grin on her face. Alleria's eyes narrowed and she looked away, not wanting to look into Sylvanas' face of triumph anymore.

"I don't know why you are complaining about his choice, Alleria. I thought you are together with this human. Turalyon was his name if I remember correctly" said Sylvanas and leaned against Ares who had climbed into the saddle a moment ago.

"Turalyon is a nice guy but he is not my type" responded Alleria, still not looking at her sister.

"So, you two broke up? Why do you always break up after a short relationship with all of those men I let you have?" asked Sylvanas with a small amount of provocation in her voice. Alleria turned her head and looked at her cheeky sister.

"You let me have them? Sure, you do. It's not my beauty which earns me the attention of men" responded Alleria with a strong sarcastic tone in her voice. "Don't flatter yourself, Sylvanas"

"Helloooo ladies. I'm still here, you can stop fighting now" threw in Ares, trying to calm the arguing sister down.

"We are not fighting. You would know when we would be really fighting. That's just... let's call it normal behaviour between sisters" responded Alleria and gave Ares a flirtatious smirk.

"Okayyyyy" said Ares quietly. He was not convinced that everything was fine between them but he didn't want to annoy them or make it worse. That's the reason why he was silent during the ride of over two hours.

After those hours the three travellers could finally see the outlines of Silvermoon City, the capital city of Quel'Thalas. Ares' eyes observed these beautiful outlines. He was only able to see it from afar but the beauty of this city was already impressing him from a distance of a few thousand meters.

Sylvanas' guided their horse along the main road until they were only a few hundred meters away from the city. Once again, Ares noticed that he was staring at this astonishingly beautiful city. High buildings stuck out behind the massive and large walls. These walls were made out of a white and stable material which was brightened up by a slight touch of gold. The massive gate was protected by thick doors and two dozen guards. The gate was open but it could be closed within a minute if an attack would happen, the doors would hold out for a while without the assistance of magic. With magic, they were almost unbreakable, which was the case.

Ares spotted a few dozen archers in the large and slender towers. Archers were spread on top of the gate and on the walls, which were bordering on the gate. The city was wrapped up by a strong protective barrier which was only barely visible for magic users or gods, even for those from other worlds, like Ares. Ares regarded the beautiful crystals which were built in the walls, towers and large buildings. These crystals reflected the sun perfectly which was a feast for the spectator's eyes. They refracted the light into different colours which caused that the crystals' colours depended on the position of the watcher, which meant that the colour of a crystal changed from position to position for a spectator. Ares recognized the different colour of the rainbow while he was watching them for a while until Sylvanas' horse stopped suddenly.

Ares lowered his gaze and noticed that they stood a few meters away from the main gate, in front of a thin tree behind a railing made out of wood. Sylvanas climbed off the horse and tied the rains on the railing. Alleria did the same and walked with Sylvanas to Ares. They didn't try to get Ares' attention nor did they flirt with him.

Ares remembered the words Sylvanas had said to him an hour ago. _When we will arrive in Silvermoon City I won't be able to show you my affection, neither will Alleria flirt with you. We, the High Elves, may be allied with the humans but most of the citizens disapprove relationships with other races, even with our allied races. I'm sure that you have noticed that I was distant from you when we were in the villages. I will behave exactly the same when we will reach Silvermoon City, to prevent that rumours will be spread or my reputation will be damaged. But that doesn't mean that I have no feelings for you, I just can't afford to be the target of influential people who would disapprove our relationship. A lot of pressure and responsibility rests on my shoulders and I have to behave like the royals and the influential persons want me to behave and I have to fulfil their expectations. We will need to hide our relationship but we will find a way to make this work, even if we have to sneak out of the city every time when we want to meet each other. I hope you can understand that_

Ares was not happy about it but he could understand her worry and he accepted that they had to keep their relationship as a secret. He also knew that he wouldn't stay there forever because the necklace would bring him to another planet after he had done, whatever he has to do for the people in this region. He still wasn't able to understand how Aphrodite's necklace worked but he guessed that he had to save several worlds or group of people until he can get back to the realm of the gods in his dimension.

He was sure that he will come back to this planet more than one time in the future but he was unsure how the truth will affect his relationship with Sylvanas. She would not be happy when she hears that he comes from another world and is married but with the help of Aphrodite, he could be able to win her for him, although she knows the truth. He had developed feelings for her, not the same feelings he felt for Aphrodite but very strong feelings which meant that Sylvanas had become important for him and he didn't want to lose her.

Ares was brought out of his thoughts by Alleria who was snapping her fingers in front of his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and looked at the elves who were crossing their arms in front of their chests and were looking at him full of expectation.

"Sorry I was lost in thoughts. What did you say?" asked Ares and did his best to not stare at the half-exposed cleavages of the elven sisters.

"The Ranger-General was asking you if you are ready to enter Silvermoon City" responded Alleria

 _The Ranger-General? She is acting like she doesn't have an interest in me although I know she has. She is a really good actress. If Sylvanas is also able to hide her feelings then my stay in Silvermoon City shouldn't be endangered_

"Of course. I will follow you, dear Ranger-General" said Ares and signalized Sylvanas that she could show him the way. Sylvanas gave him a small nod and walked along the small street. Alleria walked behind her, Ares walked behind them and was the last one who entered the city. The guards in front of the gate and behind the gate greeted Sylvanas and Alleria. A few of them even bowed before them, only half of them greeted Ares. For Ares, it seemed that most high elves accepted the alliance with the humans but they didn't seem to really like them. They accepted humans but didn't want to spend time with them. Sylvanas and Alleria were different, they enjoyed his presence but just couldn't show that they like him, in front of others.

 _At least they don't seem to be racists, not like other elven races I have met on other worlds_ thought Ares and followed the leading Sylvanas through the street on which dozens of houses or little shops stood in a line. Ares was able to peek in some of these shops because most of them had no doors. He recognized a flower shop, a barber and haircutter shop, a tanner shop and a shop for magic stuff. He noticed that the citizens were staring at him. He ignored the stares and continued to follow Sylvanas through the long main road, then they walked along on a smaller alley until they came to a large square. In the middle of the square was a large fountain which was surrounded by a few guards. These guards wore, like all other guards, armour which covered their entire bodies, except their heads. Their armours were painted in gold and red. Most of the guards carried a shield, which was almost as tall as them, and a long and sharp sword in their hands.

A few dozen meters behind the fountain stood a large majestic building which was larger than all the other buildings in Silvermoon City. The material out of which it was built had a much better quality than the material of the other buildings. More colour-changing crystals were built in the building's front wall and in the turrets. Above the gate rose up a large blue crystal which radiating a powerful magical aura. In front of the building was a large moat. The only way to get to the building's entrance was to walk over a bridge, which would lead them to a platform which floated in the air. Then they had to walk over another bridge which would lead them to the gate. Sylvanas told Ares that this was the palace where the royal family, the Sunstriders, lived. Sylvanas, Alleria and Ares walked to the first bridges and waited a small moment. The guards signalized them that they were allowed to enter the palace known as the Sunfury Spire. They left the platform and the last bridge behind them and entered the palace.

They came into a large hall. In the hall laid a red carpet, which extended from the entrance to the round throne room at the end of the hall. On the left side and right side near the entrance were two medium-sized rooms. The ceiling and the columns which supported it were coloured red. The walls were made out of the same white coloured material, out of which most of the buildings in Silvermoon City were made. Long and blue curtains came from the ceiling and reached to the floor, they decorated the entrance to the two rooms and the entrance to the throne room.

Ares followed the Windrunner sisters over the carpet, which was guarded by soldiers who were stationed, at a distance of five meters to each other, along the carpet. They entered the throne room which ceiling was also coloured red. Compared to the hall, the throne room was more beautiful and draped with more expensive and beautiful decoration. At the end of the room stood a blue throne on which a male elf sat. Ares assumed that this elf was Anasterian Sunstrider, the High King of the high elves. Sylvanas had told him about the King of the elves, about his bloodline and his fair reign which lasts since almost three thousand years.

Sylvanas had told Ares that high elves could stay young for a while but they couldn't live for thousands of years without being marked by visible traces which were left by the age. Being the High King of the elves hadn't spared Anasterian from the visible changes which came with the age. His hair was long and light grey, his face was pale and covered by several wrinkles. He wore a golden robe which wrapped up his body, which had become weaker and weaker over the millenniums. Sylvanas had told Ares that the King had once been one of the strongest fighters of the high elves and he was in the possession of a legendary blade, a so-called artefact. The King still looked healthy but Ares could assume that he wouldn't be able to fight as long and as good as he had during his youth.

The King was surrounded by advisors who were mostly red robes wearing males. The High King gave one of his advisors a sign. The advisor, a petite mage with short green dyed hair, walked towards the two famous elves and Ares. They stopped in front of them, then he greeted them and told them to follow him. The group obeyed and followed the advisor to the throne. The High King signalized his advisors to step aside, then he stood up and slowly walked towards Sylvanas and her companions. Sylvanas made a few steps forward so that the old king didn't need to walk the entire way to her. Sylvanas and Alleria bowed in front of him, Ares watched them for a small moment and then did the same.

Anasterian Sunstrider told them to stand up, they obeyed his order and looked at him full of expectation.

"It's nice to know that you are still among the living, Ranger-General. I heard that you were separated from your company and had to fight alone against an army of trolls" said the High King and expressed his admiration by taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on the back of it, then he made a small curtsey.

"You are honouring me, High King, but I haven't defeated these trolls alone. After my company and I had annihilated the majority of the troll army, I had fought against eleven trolls. The human Ares had helped me to deal with the last trolls because I had run out of arrows" responded Sylvanas and pointed at Ares. The High Kings' gaze shifted to Ares, who was bowing his head in respect.

"Then I'm thankful that you helped my people dealing with this threat"

"Oh, you don't need to. It was really nothing noteworthy. I just did what every member of the Alliance would have done. Your people didn't ask for the human's help with the threat of the forest trolls but that doesn't mean I would ignore them if they would attack one of your citizens. I just did the only and right thing" responded Ares.

"I'm very grateful. Be my guest and stay in Silvermoon City as long as you want. Ranger-General Windrunner will show you an appropriate room where you can stay as many nights as you want" responded Anasterian Sunstrider. Ares responded with a thankful nod and bowed to him. Sylvanas gave the report, she had written yesterday, to the High King who read it carefully. He thanked her and dismissed her. Sylvanas and Alleria bowed one more time and said goodbye to their king before they turned around and walked towards the exit. Ares didn't hesitate and followed them quickly out of the Sunfury Spire.

* * *

Sylvanas had brought Ares to the most popular tavern in Silvermoon City and had rented one of the best rooms for him. She had told the owner that the High King had allowed Ares to stay there as long as he wants. The owner had brought him to a room on the highest level of the multi-storey tavern after Sylvanas had told him that he will get paid for offering the room.

Now Ares was laying on the bed and tried to fall asleep. He didn't need to sleep at all because he was a god but he had nothing else to do at this moment. The night had fallen and most of the shops were closed, walking around in the dark would only make the guards suspicious.

He laid the knife on the bedside table, then he wrapped the blanket around his body and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. A noise from outside of the room caught his attention. He opened his eyes and lifted his upper body up. He looked at the wooden door, expecting that someone would knock at it but instead, the door was opened without a warning and a familiar person stepped in. To Ares disappointment it was not Sylvanas, instead, it was her sister who entered the room.

"What are you doing here Alleria? You know that you should knock first and wait for the owner's permission before you walk into a room, right?" asked Ares and sat up onto the bed. Alleria didn't respond verbally, instead, she gave him a teasing smile and closed the door behind her before she walked towards him.

"What are you doing?"

Ares still received no response from Alleria who closed the distance between them and pushed him onto the bed when he was about to stand up. She sat on the bed and leaned over Ares then she rested her hands on his shoulders and pinned him down. Ares noticed that she was really strong for a woman. He knew that he could push her easily away but somehow his body didn't obey his orders. Somehow, he felt powerless against the beautiful woman who was about to force him to do something he didn't want to do with her. She lowered her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Her lips were warm, soft and felt different to Sylvanas' lips. He couldn't describe the difference but Alleria's presence didn't cause the same amount of excitement he felt when Sylvanas was in his near.

Alleria kissed him again but pulled away when she noticed that he wasn't kissing back. An eyebrow raised, she asked, "What is wrong?"

"You are not Sylvanas"

Alleria's eyes narrowed and her facial features distorted in anger "Why all men prefer this little bitch instead of me? I'm more experienced and prettier than this silly girl" she hissed and kept pinning him onto the bed. "No. This time, she doesn't get what she wants. You belong to me"

"I thought that she relinquished the company of various men for you" responded Ares, a slight amount of confusion was visible in his eyes. He pushed her off him when she tried to kiss him again, instead of giving him a verbal reply. He got off the bed and made a few steps backwards, trying to get enough distance to the jealous woman who didn't seem to stop her assault on him. Alleria came close to him and tried to wrap her arms around his neck but he made a quick sidestep and avoided her grab.

"Don't you find me beautiful?" hissed Alleria and stared at the god who was avoiding her seducing attempts as best as possible.

"You are beautiful but I'm interested in your sister and not in you. I don't want to insult you but I don't want to cheat on Sylvanas either" he responded and observed Alleria who was giving him a satisfied smile, which confused the god even more.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear" Sylvanas' voice said. Ares turned around and observed every single spot of the room but he didn't manage to find her. Suddenly, Sylvanas came out of the shadows and materialized behind his bed. She gave Ares a pleased smile and gave Alleria a thankful nod. Ares noticed that Alleria's behaviour had changed. She was not acting like the horny and jealous woman anymore, instead, she was calm and regarded the confused god who was asking himself what was going on.

"What...I don't get it. What is going on here?" he asked and looked at Sylvanas, his eyes demanded answers.

"I've tested you"

"Tested me? What do you mean with that?"

"I tested if you are really loyal to me. Don't get me wrong. I would have believed you but I had made bad experiences with my previous lovers who had cheated on me. That's why I'm so overly cautious in this growing relationship. I'm sorry that I haven't fully trusted you but I wanted to know that you are not like the other men, I have met in the past" explained Sylvanas and stepped slowly towards Ares.

"So Alleria was pretending that she wants me to check if I would fall for her. Now I get it"

"I wasn't pretending" responded Alleria with a playful tone in her voice. Ares looked at Alleria and then at Sylvanas, his eyes showed that he was still confused.

"Alleria wants you too. You must know that we share a lot, even men, and I think you have earned a reward for your loyalty"

"So, you are allowing me to sleep with your sister?"

"Of course not. I allow you to sleep with both of us" whispered Sylvanas erotically and wrapped her arms around Ares' neck. Alleria stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek, then she took her sister's chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She looked back at Ares, a satisfied and amused smile appeared on her lips when she regarded Ares. Ares' mouth hung wide open, somehow his brain worked slower than usual and needed additional time to process what was happening in front of his eyes.

"Is this a dream?" he asked quietly, not sure what was feigned and what was real.

"It's a dream, of course. Do you seriously believe that I would kiss my sister and allow you to have sex with her?"

"It was too good to be true. Dammit" said Ares. Suddenly, his body started to tingle violently and his vision got weaker until the only thing he was able to see was the pure darkness. He heard a quiet voice which was calling for him. His body felt numb, he wasn't able to do anything except listening to the beautiful voice which became louder over the time and continued to call his name. He didn't know at first who was the owner of that voice but he noticed after a while that it was Sylvanas' voice which was calling for him.

Ares startled and woke up from his dream. His upper body lifted up automatically and his eyes blinked rapidly. His brain needed a few additional moments to recognize his surroundings. He was sitting on the same bed, in the same room from his dream but instead of Alleria, who had leaned over him, it was Sylvanas who leaned over him. Her hands rested on his shoulders and her face expressed worry.

"Is everything alright?" asked Sylvanas, her voice wasn't hiding her worry.

"Yes, I just had a weird dream" responded Ares and sat up onto the bed. Sylvanas moved closer to him until their bodies touched. She put her hand on his left cheek and caressed it softly while she stared into his eyes, comforting him with her beautiful blue orbs.

"Do you want to tell me about this dream?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" responded Ares and put his hand over her's, stroking it softly. Sylvanas leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Ares didn't hesitate and kissed her back, putting his other hand on the back of her head. Sylvanas bit his bottom lip, begging for permission. Ares parted his lips and allowed her to sneak her tongue in his mouth. Her tongue explored his mouth greedily and her hands rested on his chest which moved up and down with each breath he made. The god's hand stroked the back of the elf softly while the fingers of his other hand ran through her blonde hair. He inserted his tongue in her mouth and fought with her for dominance. Sylvanas pushed Ares onto the bed, her hands sneaked beneath his nightshirt and started to caress his well-defined upper body.

Her soft lips met his lips once again. His eyes shifted to her exposed cleavage and ogled her breasts when she leaned over him to press another passionate kiss on his lips. He lifted one knee in the air and pressed it between Sylvanas' spread thighs. A low moan escaped the elf's lips, the distraction gave Ares the opportunity to flip her around so that he was leaning over her. He grinned provocatively into the kiss and inserted his tongue once again in Sylvanas' mouth. The Ranger-General didn't hesitate and sneaked her tongue into the god's mouth, losing the fight for dominance once again.

Somehow, to Ares surprise, the elf managed to flip him around. She pulled back from the kiss and gave him a teasing grin, her eyes rested on his handsome face and then shifted to his muscular upper body after she had taken off his nightshirt.

"Like what you are seeing?" asked Ares. He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from Sylvanas personally. Sylvanas gave him a wide smile and answered: "Of course".

She lifted her arms and watched Ares taking off her uniform. She was wearing nothing else than erotic black underwear beneath the uniform. The god wasn't able to take his eyes off her, his gaze hung on her large breasts which bounced up and down as Sylvanas shook her body. Her plan was to make Ares really horny, which succeeded very well.

She took his hands and guided them to her breasts, a moan escaped her lips as the god's hands performed a miracle on them, causing that the spot between her thighs was getting really wet, which was well visible through her panties. Ares' lips formed to a cheeky grin when he suddenly stopped and regarded the elf's surprised and confused face, with joy. Sylvanas' eyes signalized him that she knew what she wanted and that she always gets what she wanted. She took his hands and guided them back to her soft rounds. The blond man pressed his thumbs on Sylvanas' stiff nipples and kneaded them through the fabric. Sylvanas' hands reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Ares threw the bra away and his hands started to grab her bare breasts, kneading the flesh softly. Sylvanas' moans became louder and her most sacred part became even wetter than it already was.

Sylvanas lost her patience and removed Ares' trousers and his pants, her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the largest cock she ever had seen in her life. She had already seen his manliness two times, one time when they had sex for the first time and the second time when he had taken a bath in the lake before Alleria had found them. She was still surprised how big it was, wondering if it was normal for humans to have such big rods between their legs. She stroked Ares' already erected cock with both hands gently, then she started to rub it rapidly. Normally, she would give him a hand-job and then pleasure him with her mouth but she was too horny and impatience took over her. She removed her panties and tossed them off her legs, then she straddled her lap and lowered her hips until the tip of his cock met her southern lips. Her pussy lips spread with ease as the tip of the massive cock penetrated its way into her needy pussy.

A super loud moan escaped Sylvanas lips when her pussy was filled by the god's cock. A wide grin appeared on Ares' face who placed his hands on her hips and caressed them. He thrust his dick deeper into her until the half was in her. It was the maximum which could fit in Sylvanas' tight pussy. Ares thrust the tip of his member against her g-spot and pumped his dick in and out, causing that enormous waves of pleasure rushed through his lover's body. Sylvanas' walls wrapped tightly around his dick, causing that loud moans came out of his mouth too. One of his hands found its way to her left breast, kneading it roughly, while his other hand kneaded her ass. Sylvanas' hands roamed over his upper body, they caressed his stomach muscles, his muscular chest and then they rubbed the part of his long shaft which wasn't in her pussy.

She toyed with his balls and placed needy and passionate kisses on his lips. Her tongue invaded his mouth once again and explored every reachable spot. Ares moved his hips in circles and increased the pumping speed of his manliness. Sylvanas pretty mouth was opened, loud and frequent moans came out of it, almost sounding like a fast and constant melody. Sylvanas closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of clashing flesh, the lovely sound of their moans and the huge member which was going wild in her pussy and caused a feeling which felt better than anything else. No man had ever managed to satisfy her as much as Ares does and she knew that she would never want another dick than Ares'.

Ares' pumped his dick faster in and out and continued to hit her g-spot frequently with the tip of his rod. He felt that he was about to cum and he also felt that Sylvanas was getting close to her climax. Sylvanas shook her hips rapidly and toyed with her nipples. Her eyes widened, her gaze rested on Ares' handsome face when she climaxed. Ares' dick twitched inside her and he came shortly after her. His cum shot out of his dick into her aroused pussy. Sylvanas pressed her lover onto the bed with all of her strength at the moment when she rode out her orgasm. Sylvanas smooth and sweaty upper body moved up and down when she took deep breaths. Her upper body rested on his upper body, her breasts were pressed against his hot and sweaty chest. Her breaths were loud, short and felt steamy on Ares' neck.

Ares wrapped his arms around her, kneading her butt cheeks softly, his cock was still erected and pushed against Sylvanas' g-spot. The pleasure she felt, overwhelmed her, she had to pull herself together to not climax again, not wanting to allow her lover to triumph about making her cum twice in a row with a short interval between the two climaxes. But she was powerless against Ares' divine member which twitched again and shot another load of cum into her pussy, causing that her second climax came in the same moment as his. Sylvanas focused the last remains of her strength to get off Ares' still erected cock. Her body dropped exhausted on the bed and she rested her head on his chest. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer. He closed his eyes and listened to Sylvanas' exhausted but still lovely breaths. He felt her hand around his shaft, which started to rub it slowly. Sylvanas pleasured him until he came again after a while, his load spread all over her body. She wiped the cum with a piece of cloth away and rolled her body on top of him. They cuddled for a while, he stroked her back softly and she kissed his neck until they fell asleep.

* * *

"How can I serve you, my dear Lady?" asked High King Anasterian Sunstrider and bowed down in front of the most beautiful women he ever had seen in his life.

Seducing and manipulating the High King and his followers had been one of Aphrodite's easiest tasks. She was sitting on his bed in his bedchamber and was surrounded by his servants who tried their best to get her attention. Aphrodite's beautiful face was enough to shut down the brains of the elves, both genders weren't able to resist her as she had expected. Nobody was able to resist her beauty, not even the High King with his three thousand years of experience. Her sexy underwear served as a little bonus and prevented that these elves wouldn't rush on her or lose their consciousness because of the astonishing sight of her naked and gorgeous body.

Aphrodite was laying on Anasterian's bed, her head rested on one of his golden pillows, her long and slim legs were stretched out. Two naked male elves were sitting next to her and feeding her with fruits while two female beauties were massaging her feet. Two dozen male and female elves who were only wearing underwear were standing around the bed and did nothing except giving the goddess of love a nice sight. The High King was bowing in front of his own bed and stared at the floor, not daring to look at the goddess without her permission.

Aphrodite shoved a cherry in her mouth, her lips formed a wide and pleased smile. She loved that she could wrap everyone in this room around her finger and persuade them to do what she wanted. These elves obeyed her orders, although she had no rang because she didn't belong to their society, without hesitation. She loved it when everyone was under her control and would do anything to fulfil her wishes and needs.

Aphrodite looked at the High King who was still bowing to her and waited for an answer. "Hmm, maybe you could tell Lady Liadrin that she should come to me and do everything I want from her" she said with a joyful and very erotic voice. Her smile became large when she noticed that just her voice had turned him on already.

"As you wish my lady" responded Anasterian and stood up, turning around immediately without looking at the goddess because she still hadn't allowed him to look at her. Aphrodite loved to toy with those, whose will was not strong enough to resist her beauty.

Anasterian didn't want to let her wait for too long, that's why he rushed out of his room as fast as possible. Aphrodite ran her hand through the hair of the handsome male with the short red hair who stood on her left side. The man carried out the task she had given him without thinking about it. She could see the lust, the desire and the effect of her charm in his eyes. The other man, who sat opposite to him, had long blue dyed hair. His gaze hung on her well-formed breast and like his partner, he fed the love goddess with grapes, strawberries and other kinds of berries. The young and beautiful female elves continued to massage her feet and even kissed and licked them when Aphrodite wished it.

The goddess of love and beauty told the elves, who stood around the bed, with a sign that they should pair up and make out for her. Among these twelve pairings, were three lesbian pairings, six straight pairings and three gay male pairings. Aphrodite regarded them with joy while they had sex. They were not intimidated that she was watching them because they would do everything to please the gorgeous goddess.

Aphrodite trailed her fingertips over her pussy lips and started to pleasure herself while she watched them. She gave the male servants a signal and both placed one hand on one breast and kneaded her breasts softly. A quiet moan escaped Sylvanas lips when she inserted her fingers in her pussy and pumped them in and out in a fast and constant rhythm.

The High King came back after ten minutes with Lady Liadrin behind him, who was only wearing transparent underwear. Aphrodite's grin became wider and her lust and desire increased when she saw Liadrin's exposed erotic body. Her eyes ogled the priestess' voluminous breasts, her round ass and her flat stomach.

Anasterian bowed to Aphrodite and stared once again at the floor. Liadrin didn't hesitate and rushed to the goddess. She pushed the servants away and took over their tasks, causing that Aphrodite became wetter than she already was. Lady Liadrin's hands on her breasts felt ten times better than the clumsy hands of these male servants. Aphrodite pulled Liadrin into a passionate kiss, the elf didn't hesitate and inserted her tongue in the goddess' mouth as soon as she had parted her lips. The passionate kiss they shared lasted over a few minutes and only ended when Liadrin pulled back because she needed to breathe.

Aphrodite gave her a smile and stroked her cheek softly, with the hand which wasn't between her legs. Liadrin gave her a shy smile in return and continued to play with the blonde's rounds. Aphrodite kissed her left cheek, leaving a red lipstick print on it. She wrapped her arm around Liadrin's back and pulled her favourite toy closer.

Aphrodite's eyes recognized the gorgeous elf who entered the room and walked towards her mistress. "Alleria, you are finally back" shouted Aphrodite and signalized the Ranger-Commander to come closer. Alleria walked to the bed and sat next to the goddess, her gaze rested on the goddess fingers which hadn't stopped to pleasure herself.

"I fulfilled my task and looked over him" responded Alleria and received a passionate kiss from the goddess.

"Goooood. Now tell me"

"Your husband had reached this city yesterday in company with my sister Sylvanas"

"Have you slept with him?"

"No, Mistress. I have not"

"Why? I told you to sleep with him"

"My sister seems to be in love with him and I don't want to ruin it for her" explained Alleria and rested her head on Aphrodite's shoulder.

"That's nice but you know that I have to punish you for ignoring my orders, right?" asked Aphrodite with a dominant tone and a dominant expression on her face.

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry for disappointing you" responded Alleria held her ass in front of Aphrodite.

"I don't tolerate disobedience and you will be punished for it"

"Will you punish me in a pleasant way or in an unpleasant way?" asked Alleria curiously.

"Your punishment will be pleasant AND unpleasant at the same time" responded Aphrodite and gave one of the male servants a signal. He walked away and came back with a black whip.

"Let the fun begin" said Aphrodite with a joyful grin on her face and took the whip out of the servants' shaking hands.


	6. Chapter VI - The Invasion of the Scourge

Author's Note: Remember that this story will happen in an alternative universe, so there are differences to the canon ( normal WoW lore). This won't be the final chapter, another will come but it will be the last.

Warning for Violence and sexual content

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Ares had found out that his beloved wife was in Silvermoon City. To his surprise, Aphrodite had taken over Silvermoon City by manipulating the High King and his servants. She had used them for her own amusement and had distracted them from their duties. It had taken Ares a lot of effort, persuasiveness and promises to convince Aphrodite to stop with her little games. Aphrodite had agreed after her husband had assured that he will own her a lot of favours. Aphrodite had removed the effect of her charm after she had deleted the past weeks out of the memory of everyone who had been affected by her charm.

Ares had told Sylvanas that Aphrodite was his wife and that they shared an open relationship. Sylvanas was shocked and not happy at first but somehow, she accepted it and insisted on being together with the God of War. Ares didn't know if the truth really didn't bother Sylvanas or if Aphrodite was somehow involved and had influenced Sylvanas' decision. However, Ares was happy about Sylvanas' decision because she was really important to him. Unlike his other love affairs, she meant a lot to him and he would have been sad if she would have broken up with him.

He wasn't worried anymore that Sylvanas would break up with him, he was only worried about Sylvanas' safety because he had heard about the fall of the mighty human kingdom Lordaeron. He had heard rumours that the king, Terenas Menethil the Second, had been slain by his own son, who had also doomed his own kingdom. With one less ally, the Alliance was a lot weaker against trolls and the cooperation between orcs and humanoid bulls, known as the tauren. This cooperation was known as the Horde and had already caused a lot of trouble for the Alliance in the past years. Ares didn't know what was about to happen in the near future but he was sure that he would have to assist the high eves for a while until Aphrodite's necklace brings them to another world.

It was early in the morning and Ares was lying on his bed, as always Sylvanas had left him very early after she had spent the night with him. She came every three days to him and made love with him until she was exhausted and fell asleep. She sneaked away early in the morning every time and she only entered his room when she had made sure that nobody had seen her. She didn't want that rumours were spread which could hurt her reputations, that's why she acted so overly cautious. Ares and Sylvanas had decided to keep their relationship as a secret, which was not a problem for the god.

Ares stood up from his bed and put on a typical Sin'dorei outfit, a gift from Sylvanas. The outfit was a combination of a noble red tunic and matching trousers. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the room's door, he didn't hesitate and walked to the door, opening it immediately. Sylvanas stood in front of him, her face showed a worried expression.

"What is wrong honey?" asked Ares and wrapped his arms around the elf, pressing her head against his chest.

Sylvanas looked up at him and stared into his eyes. "Do you remember when I told you that Arthas Menethil murdered his own father?"

"Yes, of course, I remember this tragic news. What's with it?" he asked and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Spies had reported that a man, who looks similar to Arthas, is guiding a massive army of foul creatures towards Silvermoon City. The army is massive and corrupts the land, causing that plants and other life forms in their near die, if the reports of the spies are correct"

"You told me that the gates of Silvermoon City are protected by a powerful energy field and that nobody ever had managed to pass the gates" responded Ares and stroked her head softly. He looked deep into her eyes, his determined blue eyes had the effect to drive out all worry out of Sylvanas' mind. She gave him a small smile and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"We have to meet with the High King and discuss our way of proceeding.

"Alright then we should go now" said Ares and followed Sylvanas out of the room.

The meeting with the High King and his advisors had lasted longer than Ares had expected. They had discussed a lot of possible plans, most of the time either an advisor or the High King himself had found a small overlooked detail in Ares' and Sylvanas' suggestions, which meant that the plan wouldn't work out very well. In the end, the High King had decided that Sylvanas should take her troops and fight Arthas and his army outside, far far away from Silvermoon City. Ares and Sylvanas weren't fully convinced by the plan, because the city would give them more protection than the open field and the forests but they hadn't been able to find a better plan which would contain fewer risks. The military council didn't know the exact number of these undead creatures but spies had told them that the army was larger than every other army which ever had existed.

Ares didn't know who this Arthas was and what he was planning but he was convinced that he would be able to protect Sylvanas and her people no matter what it will cost. The High King told Sylvanas that she should make the army ready, then he dismissed them.

Ares followed Sylvanas who called her followers with the highest military ranks together. She told them about the marching undead army and about the High King's orders. Sylvanas' commanders and lieutenants spread out and started to inform the soldiers. The main army consisted out of fifty thousand soldiers and was stationed in Silvermoon City. The secondary army consisted out of ten thousand soldiers which were stationed in the countless villages, cities and other important places in Quel'Thalas.

Among these fifty thousand soldiers were thirty thousand rangers, most of them were fighting with bows while the little minority fought with spears or swords. The other twenty thousand soldiers were mages, priests or scouts. Only a few thousand soldiers will remain in Silvermoon City while the main army will try to stop Arthas before he reaches the first gate.

The army marched off as soon as they were ready. Sylvanas rode on her favourite horse in front of the army, Ares and Alleria rode slightly behind her. They rode for a while. The bright sun was shining and the beautiful birds were hearable out of all forests which the army passed on their journey.

The beautiful atmosphere suddenly changed, after another hour of traveling. The sun stopped to shine, cold wind blew through the air and caused that the soldiers started to shiver. The bird's tweets weren't hearable anymore and foul stench polluted the air. Sylvanas lifted her left arm, commanding the army to stop. Her soldiers obeyed the order and waited passionately behind Sylvanas, who was observing the area with narrowed eyes.

Sylvanas climbed off her horse and walked a few meters, then she squatted down and picked up a handful of soil. She let it trickle through her hand. Not only had the ground a different colour, grey instead of natural brown, but it was also much firmer than it would normally be.

"These are no good signs" whispered Sylvanas and stood up. She observed the area one more time and walked back to her horse. Suddenly, before she was able to sit back on the saddle, a loud scream came out of the dark forest. A woman stumbled out of the forest and ran, as fast as possible, away from the woods. She seemed to run away from someone but Sylvanas couldn't spot anyone at this moment. A few seconds later, Sylvanas spotted the one who was chasing the scared woman.

Who wasn't the correct term to describe the creature which stepped out of the forest. The term 'what' was better fitting for the ugly monster which stumbled towards the woman. The creature had the size of an average human but it had grey skin, its body was very skinny, bones stock out of the flesh and it had huge black eye sockets which were filled with small blue glowing eyes. The creature's long and white hair reached to its bony shoulders.

Sylvanas was stunned by the horrid look of this monster. Normally, she would have saved the woman immediately by killing the creature with a precious shot but this time, she felt like she was rooted to the ground, her body felt heavy and rigid. Her eyes were widened in fear and her skin was very pale. She was obviously shocked by this horrible creature.

"An undead creature... a ghoul maybe" muttered Ares and jumped off his horse. His sword appeared in his hands when charged at the undead creature, beheading it with a quick strike. He noticed that four of those monsters came out of the forest. He was ready to kill these creatures but they were killed by precise arrows before he was able to attack again. Ares turned around and looked at Sylvanas, who had gotten her composure back and had ordered her rangers to attack the undead creatures. She had killed one of these ghouls, while the other three had been taken out by her best rangers.

Ares guided the woman towards Sylvanas who assured the scared woman that she was safe. "What are these... creatures?" asked Sylvanas. She was still shocked and worried but at least the fear had faded out of her face. She gave one of her rangers the order to take care of the woman and bring her to safety.

"I don't know. I have seen similar creatures before, which were mindless and driven by their desire to kill. These creatures were called ghouls. Ghouls are undead creatures which were created by necromancers who use the corpses of fallen beings" explained Ares. He had never met a creature which looked exactly like one of these. He had met other undead creatures in other worlds and dimensions and knew a lot about them. He knew about their existence in the universe but he hadn't known that they exist in this world.

"Ghouls? I've never heard of ghouls before" responded Sylvanas, a frown was visible on her forehead.

"These creatures don't know mercy and show no characteristics of an intelligent living being. We should take them out as fast as possible if they attack us again" explained Ares.

"Wait a second... They are here. Here in the area between the first and the second gate... This can only mean" said Sylvanas and cut off, not wanting to speak out the horrible truth.

"This can only mean that they had managed to break through the first gate although it was protected by a powerful energy field" said Alleria and completed the sentence her sister had started but hadn't dared to speak out fully.

"No, that's impossible. I will only believe it when I see it with my own eyes. There has to be another explanation for this. I can't believe that the first gate fell already, which also means that our mission had failed" uttered Sylvanas.

"We don't know how many of these creatures are out there. Maybe we should fall back to the second gate and defend it. It would be a fatal mistake to lead our forces away. Imagine if Arthas Menethil would attack the second gate while we are far away from it. If he had really managed to overcome the protective field around the first gate, then he should have no problems dealing with the energy field around the second gate. We can't allow that he gets through the second gate" said Alleria and looked into her sister's eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in the younger elf's mind.

"You are right. I may not want to admit it but you are right. We shouldn't send our army away from the second gate. Our main task is to defend the citizens of Quel'Thalas. I will go with Ares and my best rangers to the gate and we will check the situation there. You will take the rest of the army and rush back to the second gate as fast as possible. It shall not fall. IT MUST NOT FALL" directed Sylvanas at her sister and signalized her to obey her command.

Alleria nodded understandingly and pulled her younger sister in a tight hug. She caressed her sister's back and pulled her hood down. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead and ran her fingers through Sylvanas' majestic golden mane. She whispered a few words in Sylvanas' ear "Be careful Sylvanas. I don't want to hear about your death and find you again as a undead and mindless pawn of a wicked necromancer.

"Don't worry Alleria. I won't die this day and not in the near or distant future. Not while Ares is by my side"

Alleria looked at Ares, her face showed a demanding expression. "Take care of my sister or this day will be your last one" hissed Alleria, her demand sounded more like a threat to him but the god nodded simply and swung in the saddle of his horse after Sylvanas had climbed onto her horse. Sylvanas ordered the squad of her best rangers, which consisted out of eight dozen Farstriders, to follow her. Fifty of these selected Farstriders were male and forty-six were females. All of them were well-experienced and battle-proved archers who knew a lot about strategic, the advantages of their surroundings and other useful information which would help them in battle.

Sylvanas looked for the last time at her older sister and gave her a confident glare before she ordered her company to follow her. She spurred her horse and rode out, leading them southwards to the first gate. They rode for a few hours and only stopped to take out a few ghouls and other ugly undead creatures which had stumbled in their way. Sylvanas was forced to send a few of her rangers back with a defenceless group of villagers, they had rescued from a small group of very fast ghouls. Besides the few incidents, Sylvanas and her company were able to reach the first elven gate within five days.

Sylvanas eyes widened again, shocked gasps and sounds were hearable from her rangers when they noticed that the first gate had been taken over by the enemy. All of the guardians had been killed and now served as mindless creatures within the ranks of the massive undead army which stood in front of the gate.

A man was sitting on a skeletal horse in front of the undead army. His hair was long and grey, his skin was pale and had an unhealthy colour, he wore a grey and firm, blue coloured armour. Sylvanas had never met the man before but she assumed that this man was no other than Arthas Menethil, the former prince of Lordaeron who had betrayed his kingdom and had slain his father with the rest of his people. Judging by the clothes, some of these undead creatures wore, Arthas had turned his people into mindless pawns which served as normal footmen in his army.

"You are not welcome here betrayer" shouted Sylvanas with a strict and self-confident voice. "I, Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-General of Silvermoon, command you to retreat immediately. Otherwise, I have no other choice than to kill you"

"You? You want to kill ME? The mighty Arthas Menethil? Haha, I guess not. How do you want to kill me? With the little branches, you call arrows? Funny. You have no army Sylvanas" responded Arthas laughingly, stressing her name in disgust, telling her that he didn't take her seriously and didn't consider her as a threat.

"You should listen to her if you value your life" shouted Ares and looked at Arthas with narrowed eyes.

"And who are you? A human. What does a human do on the side of an elf? Betrayer" shouted Arthas, his icy blue eyes shifted from Sylvanas to Ares and scrutinized him.

"Look who's talking and calls someone a betrayer. If the rumours are right you were the one who murdered his own father and doomed his own kingdom" hissed Sylvanas and knocked an arrow, aiming at Arthas' pale head.

"Try to hit me, Sylvanas" shouted Arthas laughingly, still not considering her as a real threat which made the Ranger-General upset. She shot the arrow but Arthas blocked it with massive runeblade he was carrying in his left hand. The arrow was split into two halves and landed behind Arthas on the ground.

"Nice try"

"We should go back to the second gate and defend it with the army. We can't win against this army of countless undead enemies, Ranger-General" said Velonara, one of Sylvanas' best rangers who was also her personal advisor and right hand.

"She is right. We can't win this battle, your best rangers wouldn't be enough to deal with this army"

"I know that but... maybe there is the possibility to kill Arthas before he reaches the second gate. The army would be a lot weaker without their leader" said Sylvanas, her eyes were narrowed and focused on the death knight who was watching her with a provocative grin on his ugly, pale lips.

"The risk would be too high in the worst case we all would die and strengthen his ranks" replied Velonara and looked at her General who was wrestling with thoughts and emotions.

"You are right we should retreat now and go back to the army" said Sylvanas and gave the command to retreat. She spurred her horse and turned it around. The horse started to move and increased its tempo until it was galloping. Ares and Sylvanas' rangers followed the Ranger-General who was leading them away from Arthas' and his undead army, towards the second gate. Ares didn't miss the sneering smile on Arthas' face when they rode out of the death knight's sight.

 _Soon, you won't be laughing anymore_ thought Ares and shot one last glare at the death knight before he shifted his gaze to the company in front of him and continued to follow them. Together with Sylvanas' company, he rode as fast as possible and they reached the second gate within three days. The still open gate was closed after Sylvanas and her company had passed it. Alleria rushed to her sister and hugged her as soon as she had climbed off her horse.

"I'm so glad that you made it back in one piece. Tell us, my dear sister, how bad is the situation outside?"

"They managed to pass through the first gate" responded Sylvanas.

"How is that possible? It's impossible to pass through the gate with the energy field around it" Alleria almost cried out. She was not the only one who was shocked by the news. Like all the other citizens of Quel'Thalas, she had never thought that the first gate could fall. Sylvanas noticed that a lot of her soldiers were shocked or scared after she had told them what she had seen. The soldiers started to talk through each other loudly so that Sylvanas wasn't able to understand her own words anymore. She whistled loudly to silence her army but the whistle was drowned out by the chatting army. She tried her best to get the attention of the soldiers but she didn't succeed. Sylvanas got angry and thought about a way to get her company's attention.

Suddenly the crowd of soldiers fell silent when the goddess of love, blessed by unimaginable beauty, stepped out of a red and golden coloured sedan chair. She wore a slight white dress which exposed her cleavage and her long and smooth legs. Her long blonde hair hung loosely and reached to the half of her back. Her elven ears were longer and looked more gorgeous than the ears of the other elves.

She walked slowly towards the Ranger-General, her expensive silver coloured shoes made no sounds as she almost glided over the ground. Lady Liadrin stepped out of the sedan chair shortly after her and followed the goddess.

"Lady Aphrodite... It's nice to meet you but what are you doing here? This gate is going to be attacked soon and the battlefield is no place for a beautiful woman like you" said Sylvanas and looked into the goddess' beautiful blue eyes.

Aphrodite knew from the first time where she had seen the brave elf, that she was very special. Not only because she was able to resist her charm, unlike all the male and female elves, but she also didn't seem to lust after hear which was very rare. Aphrodite had only met a few individuals who had been able to resist her, all of them were warriors with a strong will. Even her husband, the mighty Ares, wasn't able to fully resist her. His will was strong enough so that he couldn't get manipulated by the goddess but his will was not so strong that he could ignore her.

Aphrodite was wondering why Sylvanas was able to resist her, she may have a strong will but that wasn't enough to resist against the charm of the most beautiful woman of the universe. There was something special about this woman but Aphrodite couldn't say what it was.

"Well, first of all, it seems that your soldiers need some inspiration, they seemed to be worried by the approaching army. Anyways, I came here to tell you something important" answered Aphrodite. Her lips were formed to a small smile and her eyes rested on the brave Ranger-General before her gaze shifted to her husband who was wearing his full body armour. Sylvanas noticed that the pure aura of this gorgeous woman and her appearance had calmed down her soldiers and had inspired them. They were looking forward to the battle which would happen soon, none of them was scared and no one hid his or her enthusiasm.

"What do you want to tell me?" asked Sylvanas.

"I found out the reason why Arthas had managed to pass the first gate. It was a traitor among our ranks who had helped him. A magister with the name Dar'Khan Drathir had deactivated the energy field Ban'dinoriel with the help of the three moon crystals. I have noticed his betrayal and lured him into a trap then I took the crystals from him and reactivated the energy field"

"This explanation makes sense. This filthy son of a bitch would never have managed to conquer the first gate without the help of a traitor. What will happen with the traitor?"

"The High King is about to make his choice for a punishment. Maybe, he already has punished him. I don't know"

"This traitor deserves to be punished by death" responded Sylvanas coldly.

"In the end, it's the choice of the High King but you are right, sister. He deserves to die. I have read reports about villages which were wiped out by Arthas' enormous army. This bastard should pay for his betrayal" said Alleria and rested her left hand on Sylvanas' shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"This bastard Arthas and his foul army will pay for his silly attempt to attack Quel'Thalas. He will die by my hand. I can promise you that"

"I will help you with that my dear sister"

"I will cover you" said Ares and gave Sylvanas a confident and reassuring nod. Sylvanas nodded thankfully and was about to say something as a ranger on top of the gate cut her off.

"THEY ARE COMING, RANGER-GENERAL WINDRUNNER. THE ENEMY IS NOT FAR AWAY FROM OUR GATES" the ranger shouted and pointed in the distance. Sylvanas rushed over the stairs and reached the top of the gate as fast as possible. Indeed, Arthas' army had come close to the gate. They were stationed only a few hundred meters away from it.

The front line consisted out of thousands of ghouls. Behind them stood a few thousand creatures which were made out of parts from different bodies. Most of these abominations had three arms, which carried huge weapons. The innards of these monster's stuck out of a huge hole in their belly. The black stitchings, which held the body parts together, there even visible from the far distance.

Sylvanas' eyes narrowed when she noticed the huge siege machines on the horizon. Sylvanas concentrated her eyes and made sure that the energy field really surrounded the gate. It was barely visible for the naked eye, which was an important advantage because Arthas was probably expecting that it was still deactivated.

"What are your orders?" asked one of Sylvanas' commanders.

"Wait until they come in our range then fire everything you got at them" responded Sylvanas.

"They are still outnumbering us" another commander said.

"It doesn't matter as long as the energy field holds out against their siege machines"

"What do we do if they break through it? They would slaughter us if the energy field doesn't protect us anymore" reminded Velonara.

"We can't allow that. My company, Ares and I will destroy their siege engines" responded Sylvanas with a strong and self-confident voice.

"But the risk is too high. You are the Ranger-General you shouldn't..." started Alleria but was cut off by her sister. "We have to do this. According to the reports of the spies, the siege engines have ammunition strengthened by dark magic. The barrier wouldn't hold out for too long if the engines keep firing at it. We have to destroy these engines"

"Then I should go. We can't allow that you fall if the mission fails. If you die, the soldiers' courage and battle willingness will disappear. You are too important, not only for me as your sister but also for our society. It's my task as your older sister to protect you" argued Alleria, her voice was louder and more demandingly than usual.

"I appreciate our offer but I have to do this. I'm the most skilled ranger in Quel'Thalas and I have a lot of experience. I don't want to say that you aren't skilled or experienced enough but the mission would have a higher success rate if I lead it. If I will die this day then I will destroy at least as many of their siege engines as I can and I will make sure that the energy field won't be destroyed. Our people will die if our enemy destroy Ban'dinoriel and march through the second gate"

"Then let me come with you" demanded Alleria.

"No"

"No? What do you mean with no?" asked Alleria irritated, an eyebrow raised.

"If this mission fails... then I don't want that we both die. Think about our family. Our sister Vereesa would hardly manage to cope with my or your death. Hearing that we both die would devastate her and our family. We have already lost Lirath, Vereesa wouldn't be able to cope with the tragic losses of us, her beloved sisters"

"That's why I want to go. Vereesa admires you more than me. Getting over my death would be easier for her than to get over yours" argued Alleria.

"I will go and this is my decision as your sister and your Ranger-General. You won't follow me. I will carry out this mission with my company. Is that clear?" asked Sylvanas with a strict voice. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked at her sister, her body was tensed but relaxed immediately when her eyes perceived Alleria's nod. Alleria stepped forward and pulled her younger sister in a tight hug. She placed a long and passionate kiss on Sylvanas' forehead. She rubbed her back, ran her fingers through the golden hair and stroked Sylvanas' cheeks softly.

"Don't you dare to die today" whispered Alleria.

"I will take care of myself. Lead the rest of the army and send a hail of arrows at our enemies"

"I will not disappoint you" said Alleria and placed a soft kiss on Sylvanas lips. Sylvanas stroked her sister's cheeks and looked one more time at her before she rushed downstairs and swung on her horse. Her company and Ares did the same and followed her out of a small secret.

The mages among Sylvanas' company combined their power and wrapped an invisible spell around the company. Sylvanas and her followers went to the nearest forest and rode through it, passing the front line of Arthas' fearsome army of mindless undead creatures. The army of the death knight charged forward, a few hundred of them were killed immediately by a hail of arrows but these hundreds were nothing compared to the gigantic army, Arthas was leading into battle. The archers, on top of the gate, drew their bows and sent another hail of arrows at the undead army, again killing a few hundred.

Ranger-Captain Velonara gave Sylvanas a signal and pointed in one direction, the Ranger-General looked to the area, Velonara was pointing at. She noticed a few sinister figures whose bodies were totally covered by black robes. These figures lifted their arms and seemed to perform a spell. A slight, barely visible purple glow wrapped around their hands, suddenly, the glow vanished and the fallen corpses stood up again and walked towards the gate as nothing had happened.

Sylvanas gave the signal to stop. She ordered one of her rangers to ride back and inform Alleria about the necromancers and tell her that the archers should focus them and kill them as fast as possible. The ranger nodded in agreement and turned his horse around then he spurred it and galloped towards the gate.

Sylvanas gave the order to ride out, she spurred her horse and lead the company until they came close to the siege engines. The engines were massive constructs made out of a material which was immune to magic. Sylvanas counted twelve very large catapults, twenty smaller catapults and a huge battering ram. She noticed the magical barriers around these engines, which would prevent that any missile like arrows or cannonballs could damage them.

"How do we destroy them?" asked one of Sylvanas' rangers.

"Leave that to me. I will deal with these engines while you could take care of those undead creatures around the engines" said Ares with a self-confident tone as he looked at Sylvanas, signalizing her that she should trust him.

"Are you sure that you can handle these?" asked Sylvanas. Ares didn't miss the worry, expressed by her voice and her eyes.

"Don't worry I got this"

"How? We are speaking of huge siege engines. How are you supposed to destroy them?" asked Velonara and gave Ares a questionable look.

"You don't know what I'm capable of. Trust me"

Velonara looked at her Ranger-General who gave her a small nod, confirming that she trusted Ares and his abilities.

"We will get the attention of these ugly creatures while you will deal with these engines. But you must be quick, there are a lot of undead around the engines. We can't hold them back forever" said Sylvanas.

Ares nodded and pulled a red stone out of his invisible bag and threw it to Sylvanas. She caught it and gave Ares a questionable look after she had regarded the stone.

"Touch the rune if you can't handle these undead creatures anymore. The stone's power will help you" explained Ares. Sylvanas nodded thankfully and signalized her rangers to prepare themselves for the assault. They knocked their bows and focused their aim on a large group of ghouls which stood next to the first siege engine. Sylvanas looked for the last time at the frontline, then she gave the command to attack after she had made sure that Arthas was still on the frontline.

A hail of arrows swooshed through the air and hit countless ghouls. Half of these ugly creatures were killed immediately. The other half stood still on their position and did nothing except staring at them with blank expressions.

Ares' horse rushed forward, the massive blade appeared in the god's left hand, while Sylvanas and her rangers knocked their arrows. This time they shot a volley of arrows at the necromancers who had stepped out to the crowd and had started to raise the fallen ghouls. The necromancers were riddled by those arrows before they were able to complete their spell. One of them was able to command the remaining ghouls to attack Sylvanas' company with his last breath. Almost two hundred ghouls ran as fast as their ugly little legs made allowed them, to the elves. Sylvanas reloaded her bow and killed two ghouls, which stood very close together, with one arrow.

Sylvanas and her company managed to take out the group of ghouls very quickly. She noticed that killing the ghouls had caught the attention of another group of undead creatures. The group didn't consist out of ghouls, instead, it was a group of undead spider-creatures, so-called nerubians. These nerubians were a lot larger and faster than the ghouls, but their size was also their disadvantage because it was easier for the rangers to hit them. The rangers aimed at their heads or at their legs if their ugly heads were covered by helmets. The elves managed to deal with these nerubians, which resulted that all nerubians were dead before one of them reached the group.

Meanwhile, Ares cut a massive abomination in two halves and beheaded it. He charged to the next abomination and crushed its skull with the edge of his massive blade. A group of twelve ghouls approached him but they were no problem for the god who turned around his own axis and chopped them in small pieces. He slaughtered his way through the massive crowd of skeletons and ghouls until he came to the first engine, a massive catapult.

He ran beneath it and cut through the metallic axles like butter, then he climbed on top it destroyed the ropes and the arms, causing that it wouldn't be able to shot a payload anymore.

He looked at Sylvanas and her company and saw that they were able to hold the creatures back for now. He also noticed that more and more creatures were walking towards them. They came from all sides and tried to surround the elves which would happen sooner or later if Sylvanas' company wouldn't get assistance.

Ares pulled a grey stone with a red glowing rune engraved in it, out of his bag and threw it towards Sylvanas' company. He snapped his fingers, causing that the rune fell to the ground and dissolved quickly. Suddenly, fifty knights, who were wearing silver coloured full-body armour, were standing on the spot on which the runestone had landed. The knights knew what to do, without asking their master for orders.

They rushed to Sylvanas' company and positioned themselves around them so that they could act as a frontline to prevent that the undead creatures would reach the elves. Sylvanas, who was surprised by the unexpected reinforcement, gave her mages the order to ignite the arrows while they whistled through the air. The fire turned out to be very effective against the mass of undead creatures. When one ghoul burst in flames and died, it fell and collided with other ghouls, igniting them, which lead to a chain reaction and caused the quick deaths of an entire horde of ghouls within a few minutes.

The knights managed to hold the burning ghouls back, preventing that the rangers would catch fire. The knight's armours were thick and very firm which protected them very well against the claws of a single ghoul but it wasn't a good protected against dozens of ghouls at the same time. Five of these fifty knights had fallen while they had held the massive group of ghouls back. The remaining knights, made a few steps backwards, closing the circle, they had formed twenty meters around Sylvanas' company so that no ghoul would be able to pass the front line without being stopped by a knight.

Sylvanas and her archer were constantly firing their arrows at the masses of enemies while the mages were either throwing fireballs at the ghouls, which mostly caused that a large group of ghouls was killed immediately, or they used their magic to create more arrows, which were strengthened by magic, for the rangers. Sylvanas and her allies continued to fight like this, thousands of undead creatures fell, most of their corpses were burned before the necromancers were able to raise them. Sylvanas lost no member of her company but the number of the knights decreased the longer the fight continued.

They had taken down thousands of skeletons, ghouls, abominations and nerubians within the past two hours and they also have managed to kill every necromancer who had dared to try to resurrect the fallen creatures. Even those who had been protected by a magical barrier had been taken down after the mages had dealt with the barrier. The only allies who had lost their lives had been Ares' knights who had experienced a cruel death. Their bodies had been torn apart into pieces or they had been bitten to death by the mindless undead foes. One of the mages had burned their corpses before any necromancer would have had the chance to perform their sick and unnatural magic on them.

Only five of Ares' knights were still alive and did their best to hold the undead back, which turned out to be impossible, meaning that ghouls broke through ranks and attacked the rangers. A dozen rangers died during this assault before the rangers with the swords and spears and the knights were able to stabilize the front line and push the ghouls back. The next group which attacked them consisted out of eighty nerubians who managed to kill the last remaining knights before they were taken down.

Sylvanas recognized the next approaching group of enemies, which was a group of twelve super massive abominations. Sylvanas knew that one arrow wouldn't be enough to kill one of these creatures, even the enhanced and enchanted ones weren't strong enough. She had no choice than to command her company to fall back and increase the distance between them and the undead creatures. The archers obeyed and stepped backwards while they kept firing arrows. Sylvanas pulled the stone, which Ares had given her, out of her belt pocket and caressed over the glowing rune with her thumb. The runestone heated up immediately so that Sylvanas was forced to drop to prevent that her skin was burned. The runestone lightened up and dissolved immediately, a portal was opened and twenty warriors stepped out of it before it was closed.

Each of these warriors wore full body armour which had a dark red colour and seemed to be made out of a, for Sylvanas and her company, unknown material. These warriors carried swords in their hands which blades were burning with never expiring magical fire. Their helmet's visors gave the helmet a furious and fearsome look. The helmets were also decorated by crests. which plumes were made out of the same kind of flames, which were wrapped around the sword's blades. Ten warriors carried a second flame sword in the other hand while the rest carried massive shields, which were strengthened by long and thick fire spikes.

The warriors stood still and looked at Sylvanas. Sylvanas gave them the order to hold the foul creatures away from the rangers, not knowing if they would listen to her. Fortunately, they listened and charged at the abominations. The fight against the abominations was longer than expected but they managed to take them down together, only losing one fire warrior.

Meanwhile, Ares had managed to destroy most of the siege engines. Only one was left which was firing at the gate. The energy field was still strong enough to absorb the shot but Ares knew that it would collapse sooner or later if the last catapult would keep firing. He rushed towards the catapult, taking out a few dozen ghouls with one strike, then he jumped on the head of a very large, armoured abomination and split it into equal halves. He landed behind the foul creature, which dead remains thudded onto the ground. He burned the corpses with a magical flame, created by a snap with his fingers. The last catapult was no problem for the God of War. He passed the magical barrier with ease and chopped the engine into small pieces.

He spotted a few necromancers who were about to complete a summoning spell. Ares teleported between them and killed them with a devastating blow before they finished their wicked spell. He looked around and noticed that hundreds of Arthas' servants were charging at him. A larger group was about to join the skeletons which were keeping Sylvanas' company busy. Ares lifted his right arm in the air with the plan to summon a massive meteor from the dark sky. But somehow it didn't work as he had imaged. Instead of a deadly gigantic meteor, fell a little red object from the sky and landed on top of a skeleton's head, crushing it completely.

 _Dammit... What is happening? I barely used any kind of magic but I my magical power seemed to be already exhausted. This necklace... It limits my power, every time where it brings me to another world... Does this magical artefact wants to test me or why does it drain my power... Whatever. I guess I have to do this without the use of magic_ thought Ares and rushed towards the group which was about to attack Sylvanas and her company.

 _At least I can use magical items_

Ares pulled a small runestone out of his bag and threw it towards the undead reinforcements. The runestone glowed and distorted until it had the form of a huge cage. The cage dropped onto the ground and shut in five hundred skeletons. A skeleton tried to squeeze its bony body through the bars but it disintegrated into separated bones when it came in contact with the invisible magical barrier which surrounded the cage. No necromancer was in the near of the cage, meaning that no one was able to command these dumb and brainless skeletons. All skeletons followed the example of the first one and tried to get through the barrier, all of them landed separated onto the ground, their body parts formed a huge pile of bones and skulls.

Ares sprinted to Sylvanas' company and the fire knights, killing as many undead creatures, which were in his way, as possible. Together with the support of the archers on top of the gate, they managed to annihilate a large part of Arthas' army.

Sylvanas knew that they wouldn't hold out for too long because more and more creatures were coming closer to them. She gave the command to withdraw. The group kept fighting while they walked backwards as fast as possible without dropping their guards. The managed to get away from the battlefield with an invisible spell and rode for a while until Sylvanas gave the order to stop. The mages dissolved the spell so that Sylvanas could record the number of the survivors. They had lost almost half of Sylvanas' best rangers in the skirmish which had lasted over six hours. Sylvanas didn't know how many corpses of the fallen enemies they had burned but she was pretty sure that they annihilated at least ten thousand of them. This was an acceptable number, considering that they had been less than two hundred fighters with Ares' knights.

The god looked at his lover who gave him a satisfied look. Her blue eyes signalized him that she was pleased by his work, now the elves didn't have to fear that the massive army would break through the barrier because all siege engines were gone and the separated groups of necromancers weren't strong enough to seriously damage Ban'dinoriel. Sylvanas was about to give the command to fall back to the gate when she heard the loud sound of an approaching enemy. She gave her rangers the command to knock their arrows and fire at every enemy which would come in their sights.

They fired. But their arrows turned out to be useless against the ice-cold barrier which was wrapped up Arthas' body. The rangers aimed again at the death knight's head but they froze in their movement before they were able to release their arrows. Sylvanas blinked in surprise and looked at the rangers in front of her. The rangers, their horses and the fire warriors were locked in a huge ice cube, only Sylvanas and Ares weren't affected by Arthas' prison spell.

"Damn. My plan was to lock all of you in this cube and shatter it. I guess I have to eliminate you separately. It was clever from you to destroy all those bridges in my way and slow my army down but it won't prevent my victory" Arthas shouted and pointed the tip of Frostmourne at Sylvanas, a triumphing grin was visible on his pale and cold lips.

"Hah. You lost all of your siege engines. How do you want to destroy Ban'dinoriel without these engines?" asked Sylvanas with malicious joy in her voice. Her lips formed a wide small when she saw that something appeared in Arthas' blue eyes. It was well visible but only for a small moment.

Insight.

Arthas knew that she was right, without the siege engines or the moon crystals he wouldn't be able to get rid of this energy field which protected the elves against his army.

"Then I have to take you as my hostage Sylvanas Windrunner" answered the death knight. His voice expressed no remorse, mercy or any positive emotion.

"My people would never open the gate to save my life" responded Sylvanas, still smiling widely.

"As far as I know, your dear sister is under the command while you are away. I don't think that she would want to see you die"

"Alleria is intelligent enough to know that you would kill anyways because you would like to hurt her. She wouldn't deactivate the energy field, besides she doesn't have the moon crystals. My people had found new places to hide them from you and the traitors among us who are working for you" responded Sylvanas and knocked an arrow, aiming at Arthas' unprotected head.

"Then I will kill you for all the trouble you have caused"

"Try it and you will meet death sooner than you would like to" shouted Ares aggressively and climbed off his horse.

"Oh, a challenger. If you really want to die then fight me human" said Arthas with his ice cold and emotionless voice and get off his horse. He held his massive cursed runeblade in front of his body and signalized Ares to attack him. Ares observed the death knight for a moment, not wanting to underestimate him. The god knew that he wasn't able to fight with his full power which meant that he shouldn't charge in the battle without thinking about his actions and moves. He sensed that a sinister power was radiated by Arthas' sword which couldn't be ignored. He didn't know what this sword was able to do but he knew that he should avoid getting hit by it.

Ares snapped his fingers and his dark-red helmet materialized around his head and covered it. He caressed over the runes which were engraved in the sword's blade. They lightened up immediately and dark flames wrapped up around the blade.

"You have a runeblade too? That's almost impressive. The question is: Are you worthy to wield it?" asked Arthas provocatively.

"Don't worry about me Arthas. Worry about your life"

"Big talks for a normal human"

"Normal? Human? You don't know me Arthas. I'm not just a normal guy you can defeat with your cursed runeblade. A true warrior never underestimates his enemies. I..." said Ares but was cut off by Arthas before he was able to complete his sentence.

"Stop talking and start fighting" shouted the death knight and climbed off his horse. Ares gave Sylvanas the signal to stay out of the fight. Sylvanas wasn't happy about his request but she respected it and stayed behind.

Arthas was the one who did the first attack, a swing aimed at Ares' head. Ares lifted his sword quickly and blocked the attack, countering it by performing a fast but well-aimed strike at Arthas' torso. The death knight avoided the attack by jumping to the side. He channelled a green spell in his left hand and threw it at the god who avoided it at the last moment.

The spell missed him and crashed into a tree which stood a few meters behind Sylvanas. The spell burst a large part of the tree-trunk, causing that it fell forward and would have squashed Sylvanas beneath it if Ares wouldn't have pushed her away at the last moment. Sylvanas was stunned for a moment but she got her focus back quickly and stood up.

Arthas had taken advantage of Sylvanas rescue by Ares, to send another bolt of his horrific green ball of corrupted energy at the god. This time, the bolt hit Ares but his armour absorbed it and negated any damage done by it.

An angry hiss slipped out of Arthas' lips as he rushed forward and executed his next attack. Ares wasn't fast enough to turn around and prevent the attack. The tip of Frostmourne pierced through his armour and left a bleeding cut above his right hip.

"Ares" Sylvanas shouted out alarmed and drew her bow but she lowered it immediately when Ares signalized her that he was fine. The pain which was caused by the cut felt stronger than the pain of every other wound he ever had witnessed in his life. He gritted his teeth and ignored the pain.

He avoided and countered Arthas' next attack. He pierced the tip of his blade through Arthas' left upper thigh, even the special armour of the death knight wasn't able to hold out against Ares' sword 'Cataclysm, Runeblade of the Firesoul'. The burning wound in Arthas thigh was deep but not mortal. At least it slowed him down a little bit and the pain it caused couldn't be ignored.

Ares tried to hit Arthas again but the servant of the Lich King was saved by his horse Invincible who charged at Ares and forced him to jump to the side. Ares cut off the skeletal horse's limps when it passed him and beheaded it.

Arthas roared out loudly when he witnessed that his opponent had killed his favourite horse. He had used the time, Invincible had bought him, to close his wound with the help of a powerful necromantic spell. A battle cry slipped out of the former prince's mouth when he charged at the God of War and with the attempt to kill him finally.

A foolish move made by a desperate man.

Ares defensive countermove was quick but precise. He blocked Frostmourne with his sword and disarmed the death knight before he and Sylvanas realized what had happened. Ares landed a forceful kick in Arthas' stomach, pushing him away. Arthas landed hard onto the dull ground, which once had looked natural and had been covered by living plants but it had changed because of the side effect of Frostmourne's magic and the magic of the necromancers.

Arthas entire body hurt but he still managed to stand up. He lifted his left arm and pointed at Arthas, forming a small green sphere between his fingers but his cast was interrupted by Ares who grabbed his hand and broke it before the death knight was able to complete the spell. A loud and painful sound was produced by Arthas' throat, a cry was hearable when Ares cut the ground from under Arthas' feet and caused that the death knight landed on his back.

"It is over, Arthas Menethil" said Ares and rested his left foot on the death knight's chest. He noticed that his chest neither was lifted nor sunk and he wasn't inhaling air, meaning that he was also undead.

"I can't believe what have you become Arthas. I may have never met you but I have always heard stories about the popular prince of Lordaeron and his lover Jaina Proudmoore. You are nothing but a mad shadow of the former prince of Lordaeron. We will do a favour for Azeroth when we will end your miserable life" hissed Sylvanas and knocked an arrow when she stepped closer to the defeated human. She was about to shot the arrow which should end Arthas' life but the God of War stepped in front of her and prevented her action.

"What are you doing my love? He deserves to die after everything he has done to his people and my people" shouted Sylvanas. She was confused about Ares' behaviour, she couldn't understand why he wanted to spare Arthas' life.

"You are right but I have witnessed something which is wrong about him. I sense a strong power which possesses him. He is not himself. Something has corrupted him and controls him"

"I don't understand..."

"It's his sword. The owner of that blade, whoever it is, possesses his mind and forces him to do things he doesn't want to do"

"Where do you know that?" asked Sylvanas, an eyebrow was raised when she looked at her lover, staring deep into his eyes.

"I saw it in his eyes for a small moment when I disarmed him and I sensed the strong presence when I touched the blade. I'm pretty sure that the real Arthas Menethil still exists but he is trapped in his own body and isn't able to stop the one who possesses him, from doing all these horrible things" explained Ares and stepped closer to his lover, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving her a convincing look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am"

"And you can free him from his possessor?"

"No, I can't but I know a woman who can do it"

"Who?

"Aphrodite. She should be able to help Arthas"

* * *

"You can enter" said Aphrodite's sweet and lovely voice. The door to her room was opened immediately and Sylvanas stepped through it. Ares entered the room shortly after her, the unconscious Arthas Menethil rested over his left shoulder.

"Look who we have here" said Aphrodite with a joyful voice and sat up from her bed. She walked towards her guests and stopped in front of Sylvanas, observing the equally high woman with interest.

"So, what are you doing here with my husband?" she asked and stared deep into the Ranger-General's eyes, trying to find out if Sylvanas was showing jealousy or another emotion which would signalize that she didn't like that Ares belonged to her. To Aphrodite's disappointment, Sylvanas seemed to be fine with the idea to share Ares with her.

 _Damn, it would have been too funny to tease her and signalize her over and over again that Ares is mine. She is very self-confident and she can resist me. She is a really strong-willed woman. I like it. Hmm... Imagine all the fun I could have with her and my husband. Hmm... Maybe I can convince them for a threesome... Convincing Ares will be easy but seducing Sylvanas will be a challenge. I like challenges~_

"We need your help" responded Sylvanas and pointed at the death knight.

"Who's that?"

"Arthas Menethil. Former Prince of the human kingdom Lordaeron. I'm pretty sure that a strong spirit or something else has corrupted him and is currently possessing him. I had hoped that you could help him, my sweet goddess" explained Ares and dropped Arthas onto Aphrodite's bed, on which the naked Lady Liadrin was sitting. Lady Liadrin slid backwards, making enough space for the unconscious human.

"You know that I'm not working for free, right?" asked Aphrodite, an amused smile appeared on her lips when she noticed Sylvanas rolling her eyes.

"What do you want sweetheart?" asked Ares. He almost knew the correct answer but he didn't dare to speak it out.

"Hmm... I can imagine a lot which you could do for me or better with me. I won't tell you now, what exactly I want from you two. Just keep in mind that I will come to you sooner or later" responded the goddess and wrapped her arms around Sylvanas and Ares, kissing them softly on their cheeks.

"Fine. We shouldn't wait for too long. The possession of this unknown power is weak at the moment, we should use this moment and try to free Arthas from his possessor" suggested Ares.

"Alright" replied Aphrodite and walked to her bed. She sat on the edge, next to Arthas' body and dissolved his upper body armour with a powerful spell. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on his exposed chest, muttering a few words in a, for Sylvanas, unknown language. Glowing runes appeared on the bed and on the floor, in a circle around Arthas' body. The colour of Aphrodite's eyes changed from golden to dark purple and her hands started to tremble slightly.

She continued to speak lines in this language which was only known to her and Ares, her hands hovered over Arthas' chest at first, later she put them on his head. After fifteen minutes, Aphrodite stood up and turned to Ares and Sylvanas. Her eyes became golden again, her hands stopped to tremble and the runes on the ground and on the bed disappeared.

"What have you found out?" asked Ares curiously.

"The one who possesses this young man is an orc shaman with the name Ner'zhul"

"Ner'zhul..." I have never heard this name before" interrupted Sylvanas.

"He is better known as the Lich King. His plan is to fully corrupt this young man and become one with him. He wants to conquer Azeroth and forces everyone, who opposes him, to serve him in death" explained Aphrodite.

"That doesn't sound good" said Sylvanas with a worried tone in her voice

"He is powerless, as long as he doesn't have a vessel. We just need to exorcize him out of Arthas' body and then we have to destroy his blade. Of course, we have to take out his servants but without their leader, the Scourge is less powerful"

"The Scourge?" asked Sylvanas, an eyebrow raised as she looked at the goddess. Aphrodite didn't hesitate and gave Sylvanas an answer. "The Scourge is the faction of undead creatures under the command of the Lich King"

"So, we beat them if we save Arthas, right?"

"Not exactly. The Scourge will be more dangerous without their leader because they will attack widely and uncontrolled but their numbers aren't that large anymore after we have defeated their main army. The rest of them is spread all over Northrend, but most of the remaining undead creatures stay in the near of Icecrown Citadel, the greatest fortress of the Scourge. The remains of Ner'zhul are locked in an ice block. Destroy this ice block and kill the remaining servants and the Scourge will be no threat to Azeroth" explained Aphrodite.

"Where do you know that?" asked Ares. He was astounded that his wife knew a lot about this Lich King.

"It would take weeks to explain how my powers work. Let's say that I have seen a lot of visions which had told me the pieces of information I needed. You know my dear Ares, that my purpose isn't only to be your sex kitten or the women who sleep with everyone. I'm actually a very talented mage but I hate fighting. I only use magic when I have to or when I can use it to have fun" explained the Goddess of Love and Beauty and ran her hands over the bodies of her guests. A wide smirk appeared on her lips when she touched Sylvanas' large boobs and Ares' private part.

"Then our next task is to destroy the Lich King and the Scourge" declared Sylvanas.

"Yes, but we should rest first and tell the information to the High King. He will decide how we will proceed against the weakened Scourge. For now, I want you to exorcize Ner'zhul out of Arthas Menethil's body" said Ares and gave his wife a quick kiss.

"Alright, but I will need more time"

"Take your time sweetheart"

"Don't forget that you own me a HUGE favour"

"Don't worry, we won't forget that" said Sylvanas and rolled her eyes.

"Goooood. Then I will see you later~" said Aphrodite with a flirtatious voice and a teasing smirk on her face. She said goodbye to Sylvanas and Ares before they stepped out of her room and closed the door. She turned around and observed Arthas for a small moment. "Alright, I think I will need your help with Arthas' rescue but first we will have a little fun" said Aphrodite and looked at Liadrin, full of anticipation.

"As you wish, mistress. I will do whatever you demand from me"

"Gooooooood" replied Aphrodite and wrapped her arms around Liadrin's waist.

* * *

Ares was sitting in the bathtub and had closed his eyes. He enjoyed the comfortable feeling of the warmth and pleasant water. The travel to the elven gates, the fight against the Scourge and the travel to Silvermoon City had really exhausted the god who was already a lot weaker because of the power draining necklace. He had never been so exhausted, not even after decades of constant fighting without pauses. Now he was glad that he could relax with his new lover. Sylvanas was sitting in his lap, her arms around his neck, her upper body and her large breasts were pressed against the god's chest. Her head rested on his left shoulder and her eyes were closed.

Ares had told her the truth that he was a god from another world and that he has to return to it sooner or later. She hadn't been happy about the news at first but Ares had assured her that he will come back very soon. He had also assured her that he will stay on Azeroth until the Scourge won't be a threat anymore. Sylvanas had calmed down and now kept cuddling with Ares, enjoying the heat radiated by his body.

"Now I know why you are blessed with everything" said Sylvanas teasingly and ran her hand over Ares' muscular belly to the spot between his legs.

"Well, I can't complain about it" responded Ares with a wide smile on his lips and stroked Sylvanas cheek.

"I can't complain either" whispered Sylvanas and took Ares' large member in her hand, her other hand caressed his muscular arm. She leaned in and forced the god into a hungry and passionate kiss. He kissed her back and inserted his tongue as soon as she had parted her lips. They shared a sweet and passionate tongue kiss.

Sylvanas rubbed Ares' erected member for a few minutes, then she inserted the huge rod in her needy pussy and started to ride Ares' cock like there was no tomorrow. They made love in the bathtub for over two hours, Ares came at least three times in her core and two times in her mouth and ass. Then they went to Sylvanas' bedroom and continued their lovemaking. They still weren't done even after Arthas came for the fourth time in Sylvanas while they were in her bed.

Aphrodite had joined them after Ares had released another load. She had managed to seduce Sylvanas after a few attempts. She had claimed one of the many favours, Ares had assured her and joined the couple. Ares had assumed that Aphrodite and Sylvanas would fight for him and for his attention, but instead, they had taken turns and even had made out and had pleasured each other while Ares had watched them.

Aphrodite' presence caused that Ares and Sylvanas held out for additional twelve hours. In the end, both of them collapsed exhausted next to Aphrodite and nuzzled their bodies against the Goddess of Love and Beauty before they fell asleep after straight eighteen hours of love-making without a pause.

Aphrodite caressed the heads of her sleeping bedmates. She was looking forward to more lovely hours with these two beauties because she knew that they had to stay on Azeroth for a while. She assumed that the necklace would only bring to the next world when they have fully defeated the Scourge, which would probably happen at the earliest in a few months if the visions she had seen were right.

She licked Sylvanas' last release off her fingers and stood up. She walked towards her room, knowing that Alleria and Liadrin were waiting for their reward. _Let's satisfy these horny and naughty women and then I will take a well-deserved nap_ thought Aphrodite and opened the door to her room, smiling widely as she noticed that her 'playthings' had already started without her.


	7. Chapter 7 - Relations

**_Author's Note_** : Hi everyone.

I wouldn't have thought that I would finish the mini warcraft series anytime soon but a few readers asked for an Aphrodite x male character part so I have decided to finish this mini-series. I wrote the last chapter but noticed that it was too long so I split it into two chapters. The second part will come sooner. Don't worry the demanded fan service is in this chapter. The plot will happen in the last chapter.

 **Rated for mature content.**

* * *

"You are making good progress" praised the blond elf behind her. Aphrodite turned around, noticing the elf who was leaning against a column not far away from her. His wide smile was clearly visible, his sky-blue eyes sparkled as they rested on someone he really enjoyed to look at. He pushed a lock of golden hair behind his right ear and began to move towards her. He stopped behind her, putting his arms around her back.

"Your technique looks really good but you aren't concentrated enough and the portion of power you use is too small. Here hold your hands like this and try it again" he whispered and grabbed her wrists. He moved her hands carefully, fearing that he could accidentally break her soft arms.

Of course, Aphrodite was not a fragile woman. She was everything but that. She was a goddess from another world -A goddess whose powers had been limited by a strange artefact- But still a goddess.

She was a very powerful woman who used her power to heal injured creatures. She also used her power to seduce men and women and convince them to sleep with her but besides that, she used her power to help others.

Normally, her husband Ares protected her whenever she was in danger. But she had learned over the past months that her husband couldn't be always around her, especially because this necklace loved to teleport them to different locations whenever it had brought them to another world. Aphrodite had realized that the time would come where she had to defend herself alone. The first step, she had made, was to find a mage who could teach her in magic.

It didn't take long for her to find the ideal teacher in Quel'Thalas. His name was Kael'thas Sunstrider and he was the prince of the high elves. He was a very charming man who did all in his might to please and impress the goddess. The only thing about him which annoyed Aphrodite was that he treated her like a porcelain doll. Aphrodite's husband was one of the few persons who didn't treat her like a weak person. He knew that she was able to function and act on her own.

She didn't take it amiss that Kael'thas was too worried about her. It was only natural that every person in the universe didn't want that someone so beautiful and perfect like Aphrodite would get hurt. It just annoyed her a bit that she was treated this way but she didn't say anything and just accepted it.

She turned her head a little, catching a glimpse on the taller elf whose head almost rested on her right shoulder. He changed the position of her hands and fingers, then he increased the distance between her feet and corrected her posture a little. "Now close your eyes and try it again" he whispered and put a quick kiss on her left ear, which was as long as his ears. She gave him a slight smile, giggling when she noticed the slight amount of desire in his eyes. The smile was enough to kindle the desire in the mighty prince of the Quel'Thalas. She smirked when she thought about the way he would react when he would see more of her.

She shook her head a little, ordering her thoughts before she began. She stopped thinking about sex in general and began to focus her power which was contained in her body. She closed her eyes to get more focused. She imagined what she wanted to do with her power. Her skin started to tinkle and her breaths became slow and steady. She noticed that her hands became a lot warmer, the rest of her body became a bit colder in return. She found out that her hands were so warm because something was in her near which radiated a lot of warmth. She opened her eyes, making a surprised sound when she recognized the red sphere which was floating in the air, a few inches away from her.

She had done it. She had created a fireball by focusing her power and believing in herself. The fireball was not as large as the ones Kael'thas had shown her but it was large enough so that Aphrodite could be proud of herself. It was larger than Aphrodite's head and seemed to be strong enough to take out a bunch of undead creatures at once.

"Do you see that?" she exclaimed as she looked at her teacher who was giving her a satisfied smile. She made a few steps backwards to observe the sphere from afar.

"You did it. You learned how to create a fireball in such a short time. You are a very incredible person, Lady Aphrodite"

"It's just Aphrodite. You don't need to mention my title"

"As you wish, Aphrodite" he responded, making a quick curtsey which brought a much wider smile on the goddess' perfect lips. "I really love your smile" he whispered and stroked the goddess' left cheek with the back of his hand.

"Thank you" she said in return, running her hands over his exquisite red robe. "The material of your robe feels so awesome, where did you get that from?"

"Well, normally I don't reveal from which tailor I get my clothes but I can make an exception for you. If I get something in return of course" he responded, his lips formed a teasing grin.

"A favour?" she asked quietly with a smirk on her lips as she stared into his handsome blue eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

"You know exactly what I have in mind" whispered Kael'thas and ran his fingers through her golden hair.

"I know you have a lot in your mind" she whispered, her mouth was only a few inches away from his ears, causing that his body was shivering in excitement. He put his hands on her hips, stroking her exposed sides softly. He observed the dress which stuck tightly to her perfect body and hugged her form in the right places. He noticed that something was building up in him while he was looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The beautiful but also cheeky grin on her perfect lips teased him but also seemed to invite him for more.

His gaze fell on her cleavage which was everything but covered. The neckline was so low that he was able to see everything from above, especially because her upper body was bent forward as if she wanted him to take a look at her two melons of enormous proportions. Her smile became wider when she noticed the desire which became more visible in his eyes.

"I have never seen such a beautiful dress before. Normally, the women of Quel'Thalas don't reveal so much because they don't want that all the naughty perverts would stare at them. But you, on the other hand, don't care that everyone is staring at you. You don't give a fuck about the opinion of the others. I like that, to be honest. I love your self-confidence" said Kael'thas and shifted his gaze to her beautiful face. She was smirking at him, toying with his long blond hair while her other hand rubbed his back softly.

"Thank you, my dear" whispered Aphrodite with such an erotic voice that Kael'thas' eyes became wider and his ears stiffer which was a sign that he had gotten turned on by her lovely voice. He had a blank expression on his face while he stared into her eyes for a few moments. He blinked in surprise, looking at his hands which were still rubbing Aphrodite's hips. He looked back at her face, noticing the expecting look she was giving him.

"Did I wanted to say something?" he asked insecurely, not knowing what was going on. She chuckled and touched one of his ears with her index finger, receiving a quiet, almost unrecognizable, noise which sounded like a moan, in return.

Aphrodite didn't respond to his question, instead, she rubbed the tip of his ear between her index finger and thumb, receiving another low moan. "It's very funny that the ears of your race react to your mood. They become stiff when you become horny. It's really funny to see that the ears of all elves I approach become stiff as soon as they spot me". She smirked and stroked his ear with her index finger.

"Well, what should I say, we elves really like beautiful things and persons. Beauty means a lot for us and our bodies react in a certain way when we see something we desire. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, it's only normal for my body to react like this" he explained and put his left hand on her back, pulling her closer so that her body was pressed against his'. Aphrodite's smirk became wider as she stared into his eyes.

"A lot of people compliment me every day but they are not as charming as you are"

"I'm not an ordinary person. I'm special" he said, the large amount of self-confident in his voice was unmistakable.

"We will see if your statement is true" she responded and took his hand, guiding him out of the training area.

"Where are we going?" he asked, following her willingly.

"To your room. I want to see if you are really that special"

"I won't disappoint you" replied Kael'thas, smirking widely.

"I hope so" Aphrodite replied and dragged him further towards his room. She ignored the stares of the elven guards, stopping right in front of Kael'thas' room. The elven prince didn't hesitate and opened the door, inviting Aphrodite to enter. She gave him a lovely smile, looking around as she entered his room.

The walls were coloured red and adorned with golden decorations like paintings and other stuff which looked very beautiful. Paintings of beautiful places in Quel'Thalas hung on these walls, small statues of high elf people stood in front of these walls - one of them looked like Kael'thas himself while another looked similar to his father.

Aphrodite spotted another statue which looked like a familiar person. It was a statue of Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner which looked accurate in every detail. Aphrodite observed these statues for a few moments before she turned around and looked at Kael who was regarding her with curiosity.

"I like these statues. They look really beautiful"

"Thank you. It had cost me a fortune to have them made. They are made out of a very firm but also rare material. It's a combination out of marble, porcelain and many other firm and expensive materials which look beautiful. I don't even know how this combination is called. I haven't asked that" tod Kael'thas and came closer to Aphrodite, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Your people really know what is beautiful. I like your preferences and your striving for beauty"

"So, it's only natural for me to want your attention. You are the most beautiful woman I ever have seen. Even the titans and other gods are jealous of your beauty" Kael put his hand on her back, pulling her closer so that their bodies touched and the love goddess' breasts were pressed against his chest. Aphrodite smiled at him and stepped on her tiptoes to reach his mouth with hers.

She pressed her perfect lips against his, grinning into the kiss when she noticed the surprised look on the elf's face. He wasn't able to react for the first few moments because his mind went blank as if his brain had stopped working when he was feeling her lovely lips against his. He returned the kiss after he had caught himself and got control over his body back.

She gave him a cheeky grin and leaned in once again, sealing his lips with hers. She didn't need long to force her tongue into the Kael's mouth and - of course - she won the fight for dominance, exploring the mage's mouth while his tongue needed longer to get into her mouth and explore it.

She noticed that his breaths had become faster and more irregular. She loved how her presence and her touch were affecting men and women. They were getting more nervous and, of course, hornier when she was around and she loved it when she was wanted by them.

She loved it when she could clearly see the desire in their eyes because no one could hide their desire for the love goddess. Not even the mighty Kael'thas Sunstrider who was staring at her at this very moment. His breathing had stopped, his eyes roamed all over her body and rested for a long time on her curves which were partly covered by fabric. She chuckled and rubbed the prince's cheeks softly, noticing the slight blush on his cheeks.

She caressed his left ear with her fingers and played with the pointed tip, smirking when she noticed that his body became more relaxed. Kael'thas started to breathe again but was still not able to tear his eyes off her.

"You are a very handsome man" she complimented. Her smile became wider when she noticed his reaction. He looked a lot happier and the lust in his eyes was even better visible than before.

She pressed her lips once again against his', chuckling when she noticed that his breath stopped again for a few moments. Her tongue caressed his, licking every reachable corner of his mouth. The elven prince returned the kiss, his skin tingled in excitement when the goddess' hands sneaked beneath his robe and caressed his upper body. An excited shiver ran over his spine, the tickling of his skin became more intense. He realized that a part of his body has become very hard when her warm and soft hands caressed his upper body. Her gentle touch already caused pleasure in him even though she wasn't touching one of the areas where he wanted to be touched.

He looked down at himself and noticed that his excitement was clearly visible, not even his expensive wide robe was able to hide it. He looked back at the goddess, blushing when he saw the teasing grin on her lips.

"You don't need to be ashamed of your body's reaction. It's only natural to be aroused when you see me" she whispered with such an erotic sounding voice that the prince got even more aroused than he already was. She pulled her hands from beneath his robe and took off her dress, smiling widely as she noticed Kael's speechlessness when his eyes roamed over her body. He seemed to be a bit ashamed because he was ogling her precisely and mercilessly but he continued without hesitation.

"It's only natural to be absolutely speechless when you see such a beauty like me, you don't need to be ashamed of yourself"

Kael nodded but didn't say anything in return. He just stood in front of her, hands on her hips while his eyes observed her large breasts.

"You can touch them if you want" whispered Aphrodite. She giggled when she saw the innocent look on the prince's face which was replaced by pure lust a moment later. He ran his hands up her sides until they reached her boobs. His hands cupped her breasts and fondled them softly. Aphrodite smirked, her golden eyes watched him with curiosity. Kael was cautious at first but then he became more vigorous when he noticed Aphrodite's confirming looks which told him to move on.

He started to knead the soft flesh between his fingers, the corner of his lips formed a smile when he touched the goddess' stiff nipples, receiving a low moan. Kael'thas had never heard such a lovely sound in his long life. Of course, he had slept with many women but none of his former lovers had made such beautiful sounds, especially not after he had only kneaded their breasts for a few minutes.

Another quiet moan escaped the goddess' perfect lips when Kael's mouth found one of her nipples and started to suck on it. His left hand kneaded one of her breasts while his other hand toyed with her other nipple. She ran her fingers through his hair, toying with his locks while he was having fun with her breasts.

Aphrodite noticed that she was starting to get wet, meaning that the elven prince was really good at what he was doing. She had to admit that she hadn't expected to get wet just because her breasts were kneaded. Normally, a man had to do more than just touching her breasts to make her wet but it seemed that Kael'thas was very good at what he was doing. He was not as good as her husband Ares, who could make her wet by whispering specific words in her ear, but he was a lot better than most of the man she had slept with over the past thousand years.

His tongue flickered around her right nipple, causing that another moan slipped out of the goddess' throat. His grin became wider as he continued to play with her breasts. He noticed that the goddess was biting her bottom lip softly which could only mean that she was really enjoying his caresses. His goal was that she would feel such a large amount of pleasure that she would bite her lip a lot harder to prevent that her loud moans would slip out of her gorgeous mouth. To achieve his goal, he had to do more than just fondling the goddess' breasts.

One of his hands trailed down and reached Aphrodite's most sacred area. He stared into her beautiful eyes, smirking when he brushed his thumb over her clit, receiving another moan which was louder than the previous ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lowering his head for a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss and inserted his tongue in her mouth, his thumb continued to brush over her clit.

He felt her stiff nipples against his chest when she pressed her upper body against his'. Her skin felt so indescribable good even though his robe prevented direct body contact. Aphrodite started to kiss his neck, causing that waves of excitement rushed through the prince's body. He didn't stop to brush his thumb over the goddess' love bud, two of his fingers stroked over her smooth slit. His grin became wider when he noticed that Aphrodite had gotten wetter over the past minutes. He didn't wait for too long to enter the waiting goddess with one finger.

An almost unrecognizable gasp came out of Aphrodite's lips when another finger entered her. She didn't stop kissing the elf's neck, his chin and his long ears. One of her hands sneaked beneath her robes and touched Kael's erected member. A low moan escaped the prince's lips when Aphrodite's gentle hand enclosed his long shaft and began to rub it slowly and passionately. Kael'thas stopped his actions for a few seconds but continued as he noticed the expecting look on Aphrodite's lovely face.

He thrust a third finger in the goddess' folds, feeling that her walls tightened around them. He needed more strength than he had expected to pump them in and out but he achieved the expected result. Aphrodite's moans became louder and more frequent with each pump the blond prince made. Aphrodite noticed that she had become a lot wetter, her body had become warmer and from time to time a wave of pleasure rushed through her body. She had to admit that Kael'thas was really good at what he was doing. She wanted more, wanted to feel his large shaft inside her, wanted to feel his hips smashing against hers. She didn't even know if she wanted to be the dominant person or the passive person in this love session. She just wanted to feel the man inside her.

But first, she wanted to pleasure Kael a bit more. She didn't know how long he could hold out. She was fearing that he would cum too soon if he enters her. She had slept with a lot of men to know that they won't hold out for too long - one of the few exceptions was her husband who could hold out for hours because he was very skilled and used to her body.

This elf had never made an experience with her so she assumed that he wouldn't hold out very long. She didn't want it to be over too soon so she decided to pleasure him a bit more before she allows him to enter her with his large member.

She stared into his eyes, signalizing him to take his robe off. He did as he was told, giving her a cocky smirk as he noticed that she licked her lips when she ogled his nude form. Her gaze rested on his cock which was larger than the cocks of most men she had seen. It was not as big as the shaft of Ares but it was acceptable enough for the goddess.

She gave Kael a horny look and bent down, running her tongue over his shaft. A moaning sound escaped his lips, encouraging Aphrodite to do the next step. She enclosed her left hand around his shaft, stroking it carefully while the tip of her tongue flicked over the tip of his cock. She gave it a few passionate strokes before she took it in her mouth. One of the advantages as the goddess of love and beauty was that her body was structured and functioned differently, meaning that she was able to take his entire shaft in her mouth although her mouth shouldn't be large enough, at least from Kael'thas' view.

Kael was asking himself how she was able to do that but he didn't dare to mention this because he didn't want to interrupt this intimate moment with talking. Aphrodite sucked on his cock while her hands toyed with his balls. Kael ran his fingers through her hair, he caressed her scalp softly and toyed with her ears. Loud moans escaped his lips, waves of pleasure rushed through him as his body relaxed more and more with each lick of the goddess' tongue over the tip of his member. She knew that her pleasuring was very effective, a bit too effective for her liking. She cast a spell on him, without him realizing. The spell was causing that he would hold out longer and wouldn't cum too soon.

She pleasured him for a few more minutes, then she took his dick out of her mouth and put it between her breasts, rubbing them against it. His grip on her hair became tighter but it didn't disturb her. She continued to rub her enormous melons against his stiff dick and licked his glans with her skilled tongue. Kael closed his eyes when Aphrodite satisfied him, the massive amount of pleasure overwhelmed him and caused him to feel things he had never felt before with another woman.

Aphrodite licked over his glans one more time before she gave him a cheeky grin. She stood up, signalizing him to go to his bed. He did as he was told and pushed the golden blankets away. Aphrodite pressed a quick kiss on his neck and pushed him, causing that he landed on his back. She sat on the bed and crawled over to him, positioning herself above him so that her sacred part was a few inches above his still erect cock. She lowered her hips, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lips harder than before when his cock entered her and penetrated her tight walls with ease.

Kael didn't hesitate and put his hands on her waist, rubbing it softly. Aphrodite closed her eyes and moved her hips up and down, rocking hard on his cock. She began to moan much louder when Kael lifted his hips and thrust his dick further into her. Aphrodite put her hands on her breasts and kneading them roughly. She also toyed with her nipples, her kneading speed increased with each thrust the elven prince made. One of his hands reached her left breast and helped her massaging it, his other hand toyed with her clit.

He thrust his member as far as possible, reaching her g-spot which caused that the goddess was feeling an enormous amount of pleasure. Her moans became louder and more frequent, sounding like music in his ears. He was sure that these were the loveliest sounds he had ever heard in his life. He sensed the pleasure which was building up in his body. Aphrodite sensed it too and cast another spell which would make sure that Kael would hold out longer. Aphrodite straightened her back and tilted her head back, kneading her breasts a lot faster and rougher.

Aphrodite enjoyed riding him like a cowgirl and she knew that Kael was enjoying it too but she also knew that he also wanted to have a more dominant part. She was debating if she should continue to dominate him, if she should make love with him where they were equal partners or if she should allow him to dominate him.

She came to the conclusion that Kael deserved to have a more active role in their lovemaking, so she allowed him to flip her over so that she was lying on her back with him on top of her. He was grinning at her, his lusty eyes rested on her face and on her breasts as he continued to thrust his dick into her. He lowered his head, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She kissed him back, allowing him to enter her mouth first before she inserted her own tongue in his mouth. Their tongue kiss was sweet, long lasting and full of passion.

They stay in this position, Kael pumping his dick in and out until he was feeling that he was about to cum. He was about to pull his dick out but Aphrodite's glimmering eyes convinced him to let it in. He cried out her name as he climaxed, shooting his load into her. He collapsed on top of her, his breaths were long and irregular. Aphrodite put her hands on his back, rubbing it softly. She kissed his ears softly, even licking the tips.

"This was so awesome" whispered Kael, eyes closed and head rested on her breasts.

"Yes, it was" she whispered back.

"I should teach you more abilities if you reward me like this" he said quietly and giggled, kissing her breasts softly.

"Sounds like we have a deal" she responded and closed her eyes.

"A very satisfying deal" he whispered and fell asleep because the lovemaking with the goddess had exhausted him.

* * *

Sylvanas turned her head and looked at the man who was lying next to her. She was really exhausted and out of her breath because she had spent a few lovely hours in bed with the god who was lying next to her and stared at the ceiling, grinning widely.

"That was awesome" whispered Sylvanas and rested her head on the god's muscular chest. Ares turned his head a little, regarding her facial features.

"It was really satisfying" spoke Ares as he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She smiled at him and ran her fingers in circles over his upper body, caressing his skin softly. He chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. He noticed the effect he was having on her. Whenever he touched her, talked to her and even looked at her, her body reacted in a certain way. Most of the times, her ears stood more upright and her cheeks were reddened. But when he touched her while they were alone, her ears became very stiff and the slightest touch on them was enough to make her moan in pleasure. Not to mention what happened when he touched her somewhere else.

As expected, her ears stood upright as if Sylvanas wanted to stab someone with them. Of course, she would never stab Ares because he was the most important person in her life, besides her family of course. She had met the god for the first time a year ago when he had saved her from a group of trolls. Unlike most of Ares' lovers, she didn't fall in love with him from the very beginning. She had slowly fallen in love with him when she had gotten known to him over time.

She knew that he had a wife with who he had an open relationship, which meant that she was his love affair but that didn't stop her from loving him. She knew that she was a special person for him and was not only one of his many unimportant love affairs. She meant a lot to him. Not only had he told her this very often, but it was also clearly visible in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

She snuggled closer to the love of her life and threw one leg over his legs, pressing herself against his side. She closed her eyes and inhaled his lovely manly scent. She took a deep breath and exhaled before she began to cover his neck with kisses.

She noticed, when she opened her eyes after a while, that Ares was looking at her, the wide grin was still visible on his face. He chuckled when she gave him a similar smile and placed a kiss on his cheek. He put his hand under her chin, lifting it a bit when he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. His gentle lips were warm, soft and felt indescribable good against hers. She moaned softly into the kiss, closing her eyes to enjoy the kiss even more. The god pulled away after a while and gave her a warm grin. She put her arm around his body stroking his right hip softly. Her chin rested on his chest which was lifted and lowered with each breath he made.

She was very attracted by his appearance and he knew that. Sylvanas was also a very self-confident person. She knew that she belonged to the most beautiful women among her people. She knew that she was the best archer of Quel'thalas and a very popular person A lot of people admired her, wanted to be like her or wanted to be with her. But she was already taken.

She knew that her lover would leave this world one day but he had promised her that he will return as soon as he had found out how the necklace worked which teleported him and Aphrodite through space and time. He had told her that he would be able to travel back to the exact point of time where he had left. He had told her that he didn't know how much time will pass for him before he will return but he had assured her that almost no time would pass for her.

She was hoping that he would stay as long as possible before he has to leave this world and she was also hoping that the necklace would work as Ares had described it. She didn't want to be separated from him, especially because she had found out something about herself. She didn't know when she will tell him about this. She was waiting for the perfect moment but she was unsure when that moment would be. The high elves and their allies, the allied races of the Alliance, were still at war with the Scourge which was not defeated although their leader Arthas Menethil had been captured and freed from the control of the wicked creature which had possessed him.

She knew that she would be needed in battle. Not only as the best archer of Quel'thalas but also as a commander who would lead the allied troops during a battle. She couldn't tell Ares the truth because he would be too worried and wouldn't let her join the battle. She couldn't allow that because she was also needed to motivate people. She knew that she gave people strength and courage to fight until the end only by being around them. The soldiers of Quel'thalas would be a lot weaker if she wouldn't assist them in battle. She had to keep her discovery as a secret. She hadn't even told her sister or any other member of her family. She will inform them about this, at the latest after the end of the war.

"What is going on in your mind?" asked Ares, pushing a lock of golden hair behind her left ear. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand while he used his other hand to toy with her hair.

"Nothing" responded Sylvanas, looking at her feet for a short moment before she looked back at him. Normally, she was better at lying to someone - not that she liked to lie but as a high ranked military person it was sometimes necessary to not tell people the truth. She only withheld information if she wanted to prevent that a mass panic breaks out or people which were important for her would get hurt.

She didn't know why it was so much harder to lie to Ares and why she was so nervous about this. She was hoping that her nervousness wouldn't be noticed by him. She didn't know if he had realized the change in her behaviour when she was acting like this, at least he wasn't showing that he had noticed something.

"You know that you can tell me everything, whatever it is. I don't care if it's boring, silly or unimportant. I want to know whatever you have on your mind. Don't exclude me. You can tell me everything" his normally strong voice sounded a lot softer. Normally, his voice reflected his self-confidence in himself and his strength. It didn't sound too arrogant but also not too insecure. He spoke with his normal voice to others, he only spoke in this soft voice to Sylvanas when they were alone.

He was showing his hard shell to others, especially to his enemies. He was only opening up to the people he cared about - like his wife or Sylvanas. He was the God of War, he had to spread the image that he was powerful and nothing could scare him. He couldn't show any weakness to his enemies. He knew that his biggest weaknesses were the women he loved but he also knew that Sylvanas and even Aphrodite were able to take care of themselves. Only a few people knew about his relationship with Sylvanas, so the chance, that someone would kidnap Sylvanas and use her to blackmail him, was pretty low. Knowing this allowed him to sleep well at night without needing to worry about those who were close to him.

"I know, my love. The only thing which is worrying me is the Scourge which is still not defeated. Even though we have captured Arthas, the Scourge is still active and seem to work perfectly even without their leader. The Lich King won't stop until every living creature is dead and serves for his wicked army" she responded and gave him a worried look.

Her expression softened when she felt his hand on her left cheek. "Don't worry. We handled their main army, we will also be able to handle the rest of these wicked creatures" he spoke, giving her a convincing smile. All worry disappeared out of her face when she felt his lips against hers. She parted her lips, allowing the god to enter her mouth. His tongue brushed past hers, starting to explore her mouth hungrily. She did the same when she inserted her tongue in his mouth. They moaned into the kiss, hands rested either on the other's back or on the other's cheeks while they extended the kiss as long as possible.

Sylvanas pulled away after a few minutes, taking a deep breath. The sweet, lovely and passionate kiss they had shared left her speechless for a few minutes. She was only able to stare in the god's handsome eyes. Ares stared back into her eyes and gave her a happy smile as he caressed the back of her left hand with his thumb. She returned the smile and pressed her body against his, not daring to look away from him.

She didn't need long to find her voice again. She got up a little and leaned on her elbow, signalizing Ares to get up. Ares didn't ask her why she wanted him to get up. He threw the blanket away, revealing his nude form to Sylvanas whose smile became even wider and whose eyes sparkled when they roamed over every inch of his exposed body. He gave her a teasing grin and put his pants on, noticing the disappointed look on the elf's face.

"You had enough, sweetheart" he commented and stood up, stretching his limps. He realized that Sylvanas' hungry gaze rested on his muscular belly but he didn't do anything to rekindle the lust in her because he knew that they would spend at least another five hours in bed if he would do so. He put his undershirt and his vest on, still ignoring the disappointed look on Sylvanas' face. He put the elven trousers on, which Sylvanas had gifted him, and bent down to fish his shoes out of the pile of Sylvanas' clothes. He put them on and looked back at Sylvanas who had used the time to get out of the bed and walk to her wardrobe.

"Don't you want to put the clothes on which are lying on the floor?" he asked and approached Sylvanas. She opened the door of her wardrobe, not turning around when she noticed that he was standing directly behind her and scrutinized her back.

" I have worn these clothes for two days, not to mention that your sticky stuff was spilled over them" responded Sylvanas, holding back a teasing grin.

Ares lifted his arms in defence and gave her an overstated but also teasing apology. "Hey, it's not my fault that you wanted me so badly. You didn't even wait until we got our clothes off when you pounced on me". He put his hands on her hips, stroking them softly while she was looking for underwear which would match with her outfit - not that it mattered because nobody except Ares would ever find out the colour of her underwear.

"Well, what should I say? It was hard to resist you after you teased me the entire day"

"I teased YOU? Sure, I did" responded Ares sarcastically and laughed. "It's not my fault that my clothes got wet because one of Kael'thas students accidentally hit me with a wave of water. I'm pretty sure that Aphrodite has seduced this woman to do it on purpose"

"Yeah, sure she did" responded Sylvanas with a sarcastic voice and rolled her eyes, turning her head a little and giving him a teasing grin.

"Believe me or not, I'm pretty sure that's the truth"

"Whatever. The meeting starts in thirty minutes, we have to hurry if we don't want to get late"

"Again, it's not my fault" responded Ares and helped Sylvanas putting on her blue bra. She didn't need to wear a push-up to make her breasts look big because they were already well proportioned. She turned around and silenced him with a kiss, preventing that he would speak any further. She pulled away after a few moments, turned back to her wardrobe and took one of her many Ranger-General uniforms out of it. Ares watched her while she got dressed and gave her a smile when she was finished.

"Come on, we have to hurry" she said and rushed to the door. She opened it and closed it behind her after Ares had left the room. She locked it and took the god's hand, starting to walk with him through the corridor which led them to the throne room. They moved quickly through the corridors, ignoring the surprised looks the guards were giving them. They arrived in the throne room at the last moment.

Sylvanas observed her surroundings after she had needed a few moments to catch her breath. In the middle of the magnificent room stood a large table on which a large map had been spread out. High King Anasterian Sunstrider stood at the table's top, regarding the map with a thoughtful face. To his left side stood his only son Kael'thas and Aphrodite, to his right side stood Alleria and an ambassador from Stormwind. His name was Iwan Stonebreaker and he seemed to be a paladin, at least his bright armour made him look like one. The eyes of the other persons also rested on the map, except for Iwan who couldn't stop himself from looking at the most beautiful woman he ever had seen in his life. Aphrodite was having a small and but also cheeky grin on her lips but she wasn't returning the human's look because her attention hung on the map as well.

The king of the high elves looked up when he noticed the presence of Sylvanas and the god. His lips formed a smile as he signalized them to come closer. They did as they were told and stopped right in front of the table. "I'm glad that you made it" he said and rested his gaze on them for a few moments before he looked back at the map on which dozens of figures were standing.

"I'm sorry your highness, that we almost got late but we have been busy and couldn't make it any sooner" responded Sylvanas without blushing or feeling ashamed. Anasterian knew that Ares was a god from another world but he didn't know that the Ranger-General and the God of War were a thing. He couldn't know what they had been doing so he had no reason to be disappointed that they hadn't come earlier.

"What matters is that you are finally here so we can finally start with this meeting" he said and looked into everyone's faces, checking if everyone was truly ready. He continued speaking when he was sure that he had everyone's attention. "I'm not sure if everyone knows everything about our current situation and about our enemy so I will give you a quick summary".

He made a small pause, making sure that everyone was listening.

"We have lost as many soldiers during the battle in front of the second elven gate as we had expected. Even though we have a huge army, I don't that we are able to defeat the Scourge alone. We have only bested their army without losing too many soldiers because they had attacked us and the magical shield Ban'dinoriel had protected us. Now, no barrier would protect us because we have to bring the fight to Northrend if we want to defeat the Scourge. Luckily, we are not alone. The remaining human kingdoms and the dwarves had offered us their help and I have accepted their offering without having to think twice. We cannot allow that false pride would stand in our way of victory. Together with these familiar allies, we will be able to defeat the Scourge once and forever. Not to mention that Ares and the delightful Lady Aphrodite will aid us as well". His gaze shifted from Ares to Aphrodite and then to his son who was giving him an approving nod. He looked at the two gods again, expecting that they would say something.

Ares looked around, noticing that no guard was standing in the throne room, which was very unusual. He was assuming that Anasterian had ordered them to leave because he didn't want them to find out that Ares and Aphrodite were gods. They had asked him to keep this information as a secret because they didn't want that it would get around and the enemy would find it out as well. Ares and his wife would speak sooner or later about their divine abilities and how they could be used against the Scourge, so Anasterian had to order the guards to leave. Ares had no information if this Iwan knew that he was a god, he was just hoping that he already knew because this would make things a lot easier. Otherwise, he would be the only one in the room who didn't know that two members of this little council were gods.

Ares was looking at Aphrodite, then at Iwan and then once again Aphrodite, raising his left eyebrow a little. Aphrodite knew Ares for more than three thousand years so she knew exactly what was going on in his mind and what his eyes were silently asking. Ares interpreted out her nod and the small smile on her lips that Iwan knew about them. He looked at her again, his eyes formulated another silent question. She smirked and nodded her head once again, telling him that he should be the one speaking to Anasterian because he knew more about military tactics and all this war stuff. Ares nodded in return before he devoted his attention to Anasterian who was giving him a curious and expecting look.

"We will do everything in our power to defeat the Scourge and make Azeroth to a better and safer place. The Scourge will wish that they would have never messed around with us and the inhabitants of your world. With my full power, it would be able to wipe out the remaining army of the Scourge alone. But my power is limited because of this necklace so I won't be able to do that. But I'm pretty sure that we will defeat the Scourge together"

"I'm hoping this too. Arthas Menethil slaughtered almost every inhabitant of Lordaeron in the Lich King's name. We also lost a few dozen warriors during the battle. I don't want that they have wasted their lives for nothing. We have to make sure that they died for something. The loss of their lives should be avenged" responded Sylvanas, receiving agreeing nods from everyone.

"Speaking of Arthas, what happened to him? I heard that you have captured him during the battle of Silvermoon City but I don't know what you happened with him after the battle. Would you tell me what you have done to or with him?" asked Iwan and looked at the High King, hoping that he would receive a clear answer.

"We have locked him in a special room and are still observing him. Lady Aphrodite had found out that the spirit of an evil creature from another world had controlled him and forced him to do all these horrible things. We do not trust him, nor do we want to risk that the Lich King is regaining control over him if we let him free. We will keep him in this room and make sure he's alright" responded the elven king.

"Did he tell you anything? Did he regret what had happened while he had been controlled? Does he feel sorry for those lives which had been destroyed through his hands? How is he behaving?". Anasterian didn't know which of Iwan's many questions he should answer first. He turned his head a little and looked at his son, silently asking for help.

Kael'thas stepped forward, his piercing blue eyes rested on the human when he formulated an answer.

"We talked with him and he seemed to be sorry for all that happened while he had been controlled by the Lich King. He has realized that he can't undo what happened and he is hating himself for this. He told us that he would do everything to make up for his mistakes. He seems very determined but this isn't enough to convince us to let him free. We will keep him in Silvermoon City for a while, at least as long as the Scourge is not fully gone. Then we can consider letting him free"

"And what about the people of Lordaeron who escaped with Lady Proudmore to Kalimdor?"

"You mean the ones who are currently building a city on an island in the east of Dustwallow Marsh?" asked Kael'thas.

"Yes, I mean those" responded Iwan.

"What about them? I don't understand the meaning of your question"

"Well, their families had been slaughtered and their former homes had been left in ruins. I'm pretty sure that they demand justice. I'm sure that they want to have vengeance and they won't be pleased if you decide to let Arthas free" explained Iwan. He looked at the elven prince, wondering what he would answer. Kael'thas opened his mouth, ready to reveal his answer but his father was faster and spoke before he was able to say anything.

"We will consider this but he is not our most urgent problem. Achieving victory over the Scourge is our most important goal. Nothing else matters as long the Scourge is gone and our people are safe. What will happen to Arthas Menethil can wait"

"You are right, my King. I share the same opinion as you do" responded Sylvanas.

"Same counts for me" spoke Alleria.

"And for me" announced Aphrodite.

Kael'thas looked at Ares, receiving a quick nod from him. "So, everyone agrees with this which means that we can finally start to talk about our way of proceeding against the Scourge. Does anyone know what the Scourge is doing and who is leading them?"

"I have seen a few visions which had shown me answers and useful information. I have found out a few things which could help us" spoke Aphrodite and looked at the others, receiving nods from them.

"My visions told me that the remaining high ranked members of the Cult of the Damned had taken over the Scourge after Arthas failed to resurrect Kel'Thuzad and failed to leave Quel'thalas in ruins. These cultists have used the remaining forces of the Scourges to conquer a few territories in Northrend. They have conquered almost the entire area of Icecrown in which Icecrown Citadel, the greatest fortress of the Scourge, is standing. The spirit of the Lich King who had corrupted Arthas Menethil is locked in a crystal on top of the citadel. We have to destroy his remains if we want that the Scourge is gone forever"

"So, this means that we have to bring the fight to the Lich King's gates if I have interpreted this correctly" statemented Alleria.

"This is not everything we have to consider" spoke Aphrodite and paused for a short moment. She continued as she saw that the others were having curious or confused expressions on their faces. "Another vision has told me that members of the Cult of the Damned were looking for another champion for the Lich King. For one who is worthy enough"

"Hopefully, they didn't succeed. I don't know how strong this champion will be without Frostmourne but the fact that someone could replace Arthas worries me a little. I'm pretty sure we can deal with him. I'm afraid that this new champion will cause a lot of trouble for us which could lead to more unnecessary deaths" said Ares, noticing the worry in the eyes of the others.

"We handled Arthas Menethil and his gigantic army, so I'm certain that we will also handle this new threat" assured Sylvanas, motivating everyone. The worry disappeared out of the faces of every attending person and was replaced with hope.

"My sister is right" commented Alleria. "We will defeat the Scourge once and forever"

"So, we have to make a plan" statemented Kael.

They talked a while and discussed many plans and possible scenarios, outcomes, and consequences. In the end, they spent about eight hours to work out the ideal campaign. They agreed that the Alliance would begin with re-conquering the occupied territories in Northrend. Then they will try to lure the remaining members of the Cult of the Damned in a trap and finally siege Icecrown Citadel and put an end to the Lich King. They knew that this plan would claim a lot of lives but they had no other choice. This plan was their best plan to get rid of the Scourge. They had decided to put an end to the Scourge no matter what it would cost. It was their duty to protect the inhabitants of Azeroth and make sure that they will be able to live in peace.


End file.
